Star Wars AU Episode I: The Puppet Master
by Zizak-Tel
Summary: AU. The unseen puller of strings begins the play that will change the face of the galaxy. A young queen, a slave, and the Jedi are just a few of those puppets. Yes, another re-imagining of Episode 1.
1. Preface

Preface

A long time ago, in a galaxy that is ... right here, a movie came along, and the story captured the imagination of many of my generation and of those to follow. Recognized characters are not of my imagining, but rather that of George Lucas (at least to him belong the rights). There are some original characters here, as my story diverges rather sharply from Mr. Lucas' in a great many places. I will presume that readers are familiar enough with the movies to know which ones I made up and which ones I've just turned on their heads.

This is unapologetically AU. Episode IV (the true Star Wars--oh, and Han shot first!) is the gold standard to which I am adhering, while the other five episodes will have changes of varying degrees of significance. So, when you read and review (and I hope you will), please judge this AU solely on its own merits as a story and not how close or far I might be from canon. While I'm enjoying the writing immensely, I hope that you enjoy the reading for the story I've chosen to tell.

My stories are not truly suited for children, nor do I think that Star Wars **should** be for children. My stories contain some fairly dark matter, including unflinching violence, non-consensual sex, nudity, and other more mature themes. I will note some of the sharper divergent notes in my AU here. In the first place, in episode 1 (mine being subtitled "The Puppet Master"), I have made Anakin's age older than it was in the movie/novel. I will freely confess that despite its canon nature, I never found the Padmé-Anakin relationship believable as presented. While I could believe he would fall for her, I found nothing in the movies made it seem likely that the reverse would be true. I also rather abhorred the midichlorian hypothesis, and never really liked the 'Ani' nickname (and I'm still convinced that "Annie" is a girl's name). Also, the birth name is not Anakin, but Deak. If you've encountered some of the earlier incarnations of the script for what came to be known as _Star Wars_ (subsequently Episode IV or subtitled _A New Hope_) you'll know where the Deak name came from. He will become known as Anakin Skywalker, but not until the end of the first episode. Furthermore, Deak's abilities have been toned down, because canon-Anakin quite frankly came across as far too good to be believed (if he were an OC in a fanfic, he'd be deservedly mocked as a Marty Stu).

I have limited myself to the movies, novelizations of the same, and a few other source materials (the official website and Wookiepedia) to shore up knowledge regarding planets and species of the Star Wars universe, as well as spellings of various persons, places, and things, and to my imaginings of how things _should_be. You will note that the Gungan species has been wholly re-worked (JarJar is sort of present, but you may not recognize the character, as I did feel the character had a place in the story which was better provided by the changes to the character and the species), and several details regarding pod-racing have been revised. Other details (like the ownership of C-3PO), the full names of the handmaidens, and various characters' ages (and family trees) have freely been altered where I felt necessary. Additional given names or surnames that I cannot find in canon have been added according to principles that made sense to me, as well as altering Sith names when I felt appropriate.

A few notes on conventions that I am using: italics with no quotation marks indicates thought; italics inside double quotation marks indicates that the speaker is using a foreign language comprehensible to the POV character. Such languages will be evident either by the species of the speaker or be identified at the beginning of the dialog.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me. No profit is being made, no infringement intended. This is AU. Warnings specific to this chapter: murder and non-consensual sex.

Prologue

The room was spartan, belying the wealth and power of its owner. Simple glittering black stone, seamless formed walls, floor, and ceiling. The aeolian harp whispered in a manner vaguely discordant, the eddies within the room born not of natural breeze but of man's will ... of one man's will.

Impossibly ancient, or so rumors said. No one alive was quite certain. The man cloaked in black robes, hood shadowing his face sat unmoving. Only the barest rise of expanding chest hinted that he yet lived. Outwardly, no motion, just the very slow rise and fall of his breath. Eyes fixed on a point where sight moved beyond visible, into the ebb and flow of reality itself.

"There is an advantage," he intoned, "in using the worlds of the Outer Rim. Here, you may experiment and move on before discovery, before the council deigns to meddle. Here, too, in plain sight we hide the weapon with which we one day will rule the entire galaxy."

"Yes, master," responded the younger robed man, his eyes also focused into that distant reality-beyond-real. Lids drawn over eyes,_ 'You old fool ... I have learned what I can of you, and now you will die.'_

* * *

Far distant from the darkly glittering room, a simple room, a mere mat on a bare floor, between those of other mere mats on the bare floor. Bitterly cold, now that the suns had set. Upon this mat, the sleeping woman huddled beneath the thin blanket might have been attractive if it had not been for the appearance of aging brought on prematurely by a life of servitude toiling in the light of the suns. The hand caressed her arm, and she stirred in her sleep. 

His body wrought of sheer will, shedding decades of age in the formation, he lifted the blankets away, the form-without-form sliding under the blanket beside the woman.

The still-slumbering woman whimpered against the added chill of his presence. Formless hands slid through fabric unfettered by the mere barrier of textile, reaching the bare skin of the curve of her breast, a gentle caress as the sleeping woman turned, her body yielding increased access to the willful touches of the not-quite-there.

"Sleep," the whispered voice entering her slumbering mind, and then the formless lips gained form, kissing, teasing.

His will gave him yet more form, firmness as he explored, caressing her, holding her tightly. He kissed her with an apparent passion, her sleeping mouth gaping and then joining in the kiss as their tongues began a dance. Prim, holding herself beyond the common usage of the body that was the usual lot of slaves by day; in her sleep, in the arms of the will of this man, she was wanton, her hands caressing a form which came to be in answer to the hidden desires of her mind.

He kissed around her face, to her neck, traveling from earlobe to the hollow of her throat, along the collarbone and back again, as the woman in her deep slumber arched against him. His head dipped, lewdly suckling on her breast, raising the rigid nipple and savaging the tender flesh between his teeth. Her legs parted, and he smiled in the triumph, his hands continuing to tweak the tender nipples as he penetrated her with one quick, deep thrust, claiming his prize.

The sleeping woman sighed as the lover formed of a distant man's will continued to possess her with quick, ever deeper thrusts, the force of his will melding with her flesh. Her slumbering form moved in counterpoint to his willed motions, taking his willed form deeper into herself, body arching, clinging to the form he created for her.

* * *

The blade was of ancient design, wickedly curved and barbed, the hilt of the knife carved with words in a tongue which had been dead 'ere the dawn of the Republic. Formed of a single piece of rock, honed to a sharpness beyond metal, beyond anything save perhaps the light saber. Glittering darkly, like the floor, like the walls, held in his hand. 

The old man robed in black made no movement, his breath seeming to grow quicker, though still barely moving the darkly glittering robe he wore. No movement, no response, as the younger man moved. One quick, deep thrust. Dark, wet blood spilled onto the robe, dampening glitter, spilling onto floor, spraying across the room, marring the perfection of seamlessness.

Within the robe, eyes unseeing, ancient face losing the cunning, as the vacuousness of death took hold.

"Old fool," said the younger man, wiping his blade off on the black robes of his once-master. "Never saw it coming."

He took the cleaned knife--such a deceptively simple thing--and stowed it away in his belt.

* * *

He had not been in time. Though the once-apprentice knew it not, across the galaxy, the slumbering slave-woman moaned softly as the man of will continued his savage claiming of her. There would be no marks in the morning, no memory of this night for her, but in this moment his will overtook her, claimed her. He came, exploding from full-fledged form enveloping her sleeping form into a myriad of seed within her, the seed of will seeking the seed of flesh. 

Deep under her heart, will met flesh to form a fatherless son of a slave woman adrift on the sands of a near-forgotten planet of the Outer Rim.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: If you didn't already know--I am not George Lucas. Therefore, none of these characters belong to me. While I am aware of novels set in the time of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship, I have not read them. I have chosen something of a coming-of-age ritual which blends some of the common elements of such rituals in general. Any resemblance to other works concerning this time frame are wholly unintentional as I haven't read them, other than gaining the bit of knowledge regarding collection of crystals for lightsaber creation. The time setting is approximately the same as the prologue.

triquetra: a geometrical figure having three points formed of three intersecting ellipses

* * *

Ben Kenobi was a study in white as he moved across the pathway alone through an icy white world, his garb of white with a white satchel at his shoulder. Footprints eddied in his wake, the winds blew, swallowing the white prints in a seamless white. Behind him, the ship, its small blinking light a beacon for his return, but Ben did not think of that now. Far too much lay ahead of him to worry over returning to the ship and the Master who would guide him through the days of his Padawan journey.

The cave was warm, by comparison. On other worlds, it might be thought quite chilly and dank, but on this icy planet too far from its sun to achieve warmth, the planet core alone gave heat to the cave.

_Remember, _came the voice of Qui-Gon in his memory, _do not be hasty in your approach. The first may be neither the best nor the worst. Still your mind and be mindful of the faintest whisperings of the Force._

In obedience, Ben passed through the mouth of the cavern, his eyes adjusting to the dark before he saw the beauty of the crystals. The crystals caught his light, reflecting it in a rainbow, humming a soothing melody. He continued in, the song of the crystals growing louder as he made his way into a central chamber, larger than the entrance, filled with more crystals growing in clusters like grapes, the melody of ethereal beauty.

A pool of water sat at the base of the most magnificent of these clusters, its water clear and cool, mirroring the crystals above. Very slight indentations beside this pool bespoke of the countless Jedi who had come to this very spot in preparation for the creation of their own lightsaber, just as Ben now came.

_This is the spot, then,_ thought Ben, anxious to get on with the task.

Opening the satchel, he got out a small white mat and sat down, eyes closed as he began to meditate. Dissonance.

Shaking his head, Ben took the mat. Cocking his head to one side, he listened, then moved to another location, nearer a simpler cluster, crystals spreading across the ground as so many morels. He resumed his seat, beginning his meditations anew.

Fasting. Stilling the body, subjecting the body to the Force beyond mundane.

As he sat, he began to hum, allowing the melody of the caves to smooth over his mind, the faint ripples of the Force eddies which spoke to him in the calm of the song.

A day of fasting, sipping only enough of the water to stave off dehydration, and Ben Kenobi had managed to hold his position without moving, the gentle whispering hum of the crystals surrounding him the only sound save for the soft whisper of Ben's own breathing and the hum that had begun to grow in his own throat, matching and harmonizing with the crystals which surrounded him.

Reverberating harmony, the youth saw before him a pattern unfolding like a flower coming into bloom. He stood, walking along the outlines that could be seen in the mind's eye alone. One long curving path, and he paused at its end, listening to the music surrounding him.

Ben turned sharply, following another long, curved path, his path beginning to form a triquetra. As he reached the end of this arc, he paused again, hearing the harmony of crystals and the low reverberation from his own throat. An eerie beauty, unlike the music which might be heard anywhere else in the galaxy, and he continued as it seemed a mist closed in, obscuring the sight of the crystals but not their sound.

The mist seemed to fill the entire chamber, nothing but whiteness within save for the hands and face of young Ben. Still he continued walking according to a sight which was not of the eyes but deeper within.

Then, a glittering black room swam into his focus as Ben himself continued along the arcing path he saw with a sense not found in the common five. The music of the crystals now disturbed by a discordant note of an unseen harp.

"Where am I?" said Ben, finding himself quite unnerved by the apparent translocation.

_Fear is the path to the dark side ... _Ben stopped walking as the glittering black surrounded him, the discordant harp sounding above the harmony of the crystals which seemed to be receding. _There is no chaos. There is harmony._

The glittering black, a seamless sea, surrounded him--but the music of the crystals continued. Harmony. Discordant harp melded into the melody, no longer discord. _The night will seem endless. Light shatters the darkness._

The orbs glittered in their paths, bright lights of planets spinning about their pinpoint stars, and the shadow fell across a great many. In a moment, he realized what he saw before him, recognizing familiar orbs.

"Even Coruscant?" said Ben, and he felt a moment of despair as the shadow emanated from just off-center the spinning orbs.

_There is no emotion. There is peace.__Be not afraid. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear not._

The vision changed. A new room, shaped as an oval with smooth stone walls which shone like the crystals of the cave, save that these walls had but one facet. In the center of the room, a pot boiled, tended by an aged man dressed in tan and brown, his skin tanned and weathered.

"About time you got here," said the aged man, "if time matters to you at all, young one."

"Who are you?" said Ben, trying to remember if anyone else had spoken of actually _meeting_ someone in this ritual.

"I am called by many names," said the aged man. "It matters not. In time, you will come to know. Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure," said Ben. "I just ... followed ... But you are expecting me?"

"You are a seeker," said the aged man, stirring the contents of his pot, "to expand your power and knowledge. Good desires ... in most. But so many fail them. They get discouraged and fall short, or they lose their gifts through ignorance and arrogance. They never return, but fall prey to the teachers of hatred who tell them their first goals were evil."

Feeling confused, Ben remained silent.

"Do you truly wish to understand yourself? Are you willing to learn to overcome the most basic impediments to your progress? Can you face that which you fear the most--yourself?" said the aged man.

"Yes," said Ben, firmly desiring it to be so.

"Then go," said the old man. "Be one with the Force."

The bright room receded from his vision, and Ben found his path taking him once more through the dark room, the glittering orbs still in shadow. He felt eyes upon him, millions of eyes, and then shadowy forms within the darkness moving before him, taking on nightmare forms, mutating at a whim, it seemed, into the most feared things that came to his mind, and Ben felt himself on the verge of panic.

Ben sighed, willing himself into a calmness. _There is no emotion, there is peace. _The melody of the crystals grew louder. He began to mentally tick through reasons why he should not be afraid, and true calm took hold.

Continuing his walk, Ben found the darkness seeming to surround it, but he saw it no longer, calmly humming along with the melody of the caves. As suddenly as he had been plunged into darkness, the darkness fell away, and he realized that his feet had never left the path he trod in this cave of singing crystals. Even more, he was exactly where he had started, at the mat of his meditation, crystals in hand.

"Oh! Be one!" he said, as he began the exacting work of laying out the materials.

_That wouldn't be so bad for a name,_ he thought. _I wonder how it ought to be spelled?_

No human touch, once the materials had been removed from the white satchel in which he had carried them into the cave. Human touch, those roiling emotions, could spoil the work. His meditations continued, humming in harmony with the melody of the caves.

_How had the lightsaber come to be?_ He looked at the hilt in his hand, not remembering having actually constructed it. He knew, though, that he must have formed it while he had been in his trance. "The Force and I, together," he said.

With a mere thought, the blade came to life in his hand, proving that he had not erred in the process as the blue blade cast its light over the humming cavern, itself humming in harmony with the crystals which remained. With another thought, the blade extinguished. He placed the hilt on his belt as he had seen so many Jedi wear their own lightsabers.

_Now I shall truly be one of them, myself! _thought the youth, finding that a bit of joy leaped within him at the very thought. _I did not fail._

He bowed to thank the crystals, and folded up the things he had brought with him, placing them in the now nearly empty satchel.

The calm of the caverns was immediately obliterated as he stepped outside into the wildly blowing snows of the storm that had been blowing for the three days of his meditative work. Not, of course, that he was yet aware that it had taken him three days to accomplish the tasks of the cavern, though he was aware of being ravenously hungry.

Calmly, he raised the hood of his robes, a study in white against a field of white.

In the distance, a blinking light beckoned him. Across the snowy fields he traveled, his path unerring as he returned to the ship which Ben Kenobi had left, and to which now the Jedi Padawan returned.

"Master," he said, reaching the ship, finding the elder Jedi within, speaking the ritual words that named him and began the sealing of the Master-Padawan connection. "Obi-Wan Kenobi seeks to learn of the living force."

"Good," replied Qui-Gon, smiling at the youth. "Obi-Wan my padawan. I, Qui-Gon Jinn, shall teach of the living force." With that, the ritual words were complete.

"While you have been away, I have received instructions," continued Qui-Gon. "Come and eat, and then we will be on our way, and I shall tell you more of our first task together as we travel."

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Still not George Lucas here. Therefore, I don't own these characters, except for Xa'ej. Deak (better known as Anakin) is 13 when we meet him in this chapter.

* * *

Twin suns stood high in the sky, burning the sands to a yellow-white heat of noon during which all sensible people remained inside in the shade. Which was, perhaps, precisely why at such an hour Deak was sitting in the seat of the vehicle Xa'ej had devised for him—little more than a seat, engines, connecting pieces, and a few flaps for directional control, and not a bit of shelter from the burning sun.

No, thirteen-year-old Deak was far from a sensible person, as he raced over the yellow-white sands of Tatooine, entering the relative shelter of the Labyrinth, a geographic formation which also went by the name of 'The Dream Shatterer' for it was part of the pod-racing course and responsible for more failures to finish than any other part of the course, save the approach to Needle's Eye and the Eye itself.

"Deak Skywalker is racing well today," announced Deak, imitating Fode Annodue. "He enters The Labyrinth a hair ahead of Sebulba." His tone took on less of an imitation of the Annodue speech, and more of his own, as he continued, "Of course, we all know Sebulba will crash and fail to finish for the first time in history today."

He took the turn, returning his imitation, "Young Deak takes the turn as though he were born to race. He truly should be ..."

The fabric strip around his head was soaked as he made the necessary turn to sideways, barely letting up speed as he moved through the snaking hairpin near the beginning of the Labyrinth.

Deak felt the first drop of sweat overrun the fabric, reaching up absent-mindedly to wipe it away before it could drip into his eye. Inattention lasted just long enough to scrape and mangle one of the flaps of his craft.

"Kriff! Xa'ej is gonna kill me!" muttered Deak as he let off the throttle until he was able to regain control despite the fact that one of the stabilizer flaps was hanging loose, requiring near-constant course correction.

After coming to a complete stop, Deak got out of his seat and opened up the pack of tools that he carried with him. "What Xa'ej doesn't know," he muttered, "won't hurt her." With that, Deak set to trying to straighten out the bent piece of metal.

So engrossed in his work was he that Deak did not notice the approach of the other half of his imitation commentary, a being known to be even less sensible than Deak himself.

"Give it up, Dee-Dee," he said, going into a deliberate stall. "You won't finish next race." The engines fired again, and Sebulba flew low over the craft under repairs, made the turn flawlessly and disappeared from sight.

So low had been Sebulba's pod that Deak had to jump flat to the ground to avoid injury, the tool in his hand skittered down into a thin crack running along cavern wall and cavern floor.

"One of these days," muttered Deak, as Sebulba's racer sped past. "One of these days, _you_ won't finish, and then we'll see who has the last laugh. And the winner's purse."

More immediate troubles, though, as Deak looked down and saw the spanner resting perilously on a ledge in the crack—a false move, and it would be hopelessly out of reach.

"Don't even want to think what Xa'ej would say about that!" muttered Deak as he flattened himself on the ground, carefully reaching in.

The position was too awkward, and he slid back, no longer able to look into the crack as he tried to retrieve the spanner.

Fingertips brushed against the tool. "Almost there!" he exulted. And then he felt it start to slide. "No!" he cried, and then his fingers curled around it ... he had not lost the tool after all.

Pulling the spanner out of the crevice, he sat with his back to the canyon wall, relief washing over him. He took the headband off, wringing it into a bottle, and then re-tied it, and went back to work. _Crack!_ The bent metal gave way completely, and Deak was left holding the piece of the racer in his hands.

With a heavy sigh, he put the tools away and stowed the metal piece, turning the craft before getting back in the seat and heading back. _Xa'ej is going to kill me after all._

No others were moving in the vicinity of the slave hovels as Deak dragged the partly-ruined racer back. Even slaves were given their liberty to rest in the cruelty of noon heat, as the foolish masters who had demanded their slaves work in such conditions soon found their investments wasted as the slaves died within days of such treatment, and so greed demanded such concessions to the slaves.

In the quiet of a resting community, Deak managed to stow the racer under the heavy canvas that was largely Xa'ej's hovel. He could hear the Jawa's soft breathing as he did so ... Xa'ej being of the sensible sort who slept during the noon heat.

Stepping away, he sighed in relief. _No one noticed._

Now a mere three steps away from the hovel that he shared with his mother, the surprisingly soundless steps of Xa'ej had brought her just behind him. Xa'ej had the typical look and smell of the Jawa people, but she had entered slavery at an extremely young age, having two strikes against her amongst her own people: she was blind, her eyes the milk-white of congenital cataracts—visible even within the shadows of the hood of her garb; even worse, she was female. However, Watto had discovered long ago that his bargain was advantageous to _him_, as Xa'ej's blindness was immaterial—she had an uncanny ability to fix even the most complicated machines, restoring utter junk into sale-worthy merchandise. Already in five years, she had earned him ten times her purchase price from that moment of his uncharacteristic charity in purchasing her.

"_What have you done?" _asked the young Jawa slave.

"Uh ... nothing ..." said Deak, his face flushing from the heat and wishing heartily that Xa'ej were capable of more sound sleep.

_"You wrecked it,"_ accused Xa'ej._"I told you not to take it out."_

"But any other time, Watto'd miss me," Deak countered angrily. "And it wasn't my fault. Sebulba ..."

"_Sebulba! Your stories are getting better_," spat Xa'ej, whose tone suggested that she considered his claim of Sebulba's involvement a fabrication on the order of getting caught in a sudden rainstorm.

"I'll make it up to you, honest!" said Deak. "I'll fix it."

"_You?! If I wanted it splintered, maybe,"_ scoffed Xa'ej. _"Don't you touch it again, 'less I say so."_

"But ... how can I prepare for the race if I don't practice?" protested Deak. "You know winning that race is gonna get us both out of here."

_"Dreamer!"_ snorted Xa'ej. "_You won't win. Sebulba always does. Don't touch mine again, or you can take Watto's junk for the race."_

"Watto's racer? I'll be lucky to get a meter past the start in that," said Deak. "You know he thinks you're fixing that up, not making your own."

_"I couldn't get the parts,"_ said Xa'ej. Within the folds of the hood, Deak could almost imagine that she wore the sort of grin with which he might have spoiled such an outrageous lie.

"When you going to tell him?" said Deak.

"_When it's too late to finish,"_ said Xa'ej. "Y_ou best be off to the yard, and make sure you come back with something worth the trouble you made me."_

"It wasn't my fault," said Deak.

_"Just go now,"_ said Xa'ej. _"Before Watto wakes up. Don't take too long, he'll be in a mood."_

Deak was utterly filthy, covered in a fine grit from head to toe, his hair standing out and raining sand when he scratched at an itch. Nimbly, he had clambered over the piles of refuse, finding a good piece of metal that might well substitute for what he had mangled at noon this day. Another machine, he was unsure what it was actually **supposed** to do as it lay inert, and nothing he could think of seemed to rouse a flicker of activity from the metallic cube.

"Xa'ej will probably know," he said, and he moved on, adding the pieces to the pile that he was making.

Satisfied that he had found everything worthwhile on this run, Deak tied it together, and hoisted the whole thing onto his back. He had found in the past year that he was gaining in strength—it could well have taken two trips to bring all this back last year, and he continued with barely a glance at the setting suns.

The interior of Watto's shop was dark as Deak came through from the back. He could hear Xa'ej working away, however.

"What do you think you're doing?" came Watto's voice as he himself came flying toward Deak. "Don't you even think of tracking all of that into my shop! And you're late—the lights aren't lit."

"Xa'ej doesn't need them," said Deak.

"But the customers do!" said Watto. "Think boy!"

"Sorry," said Deak, setting down the pack he carried, making a considerable clang.

With those noiseless steps, Xa'ej was there, those milk-white points of light within her hood the one feature which distinguished her from all other Jawa on sight.

"Xa'ej," said Deak, digging into the pack. "I found this. I don't know what it's supposed to do, but I thought maybe you ..."

_"Fascinating,"_ said Xa'ej, taking the inert device, turning it over in her hands, bringing it up close under the hood and from the sound of it, she was sniffing it.

"Don't stand there gaping, boy," said Watto. "Get yourself dusted off and get the lights lit, and get to work!"

"Right away, Watto," said Deak, daring to make a face at his owner as soon as the Toydarian was flying in the opposite direction.

Shmi was, as always, quite near utter exhaustion as she made her way back to the hovel that was 'hers' ... at least as much as a slave could lay claim to any possession. There had been no sign that Deak had come in at noon, a fact that would have worried her far more if she had not caught a glimpse of her son through the window as she had worked far upstairs of the shop proper.

Watto's meal had been made before she left, but now she began measuring out the gram flour, pouring in a measure of the soured milk to begin kneading into a dough.

Sacrificing his rest at noon started to hit Deak quite hard, as he struggled to complete the task of sorting out the bins in the back for Watto so that he could go home. Xa'ej had spent the time serenely working at the repair of a droid outfitted with attachments for housekeeping—a broom, a dustpan, a mop, a feather duster on an extendable arm, and they had had little opportunity to exchange words of any sort.

The sizzle of dumplings on the hot coals greeted Deak as he made his way into their home, and he sat down at the table, pulling a cup of yogurt close to him.

"Where were you this noon?" asked Shmi.

"Nowheres special," replied Deak.

"Don't give me that!" said Shmi. "You were racing again, weren't you?"

"No," said Deak, easing his conscience with the thought _I wasn't __**really**__ racing ... I was on the ground when Sebulba came through._

"Did Watto say you could go?" said Shmi.

Deak felt the tale-tell flush of color, knowing that he'd just given himself away somehow, and he said, "Not exactly..."

"Dee! You mustn't!" said Shmi. "It's bad enough, when Watto makes you race, but ..."

"I'm careful," protested Deak. "Mostly ..."

"It's the 'mostly' careful that worries me most," said Shmi. "Dee, you can't go out like that, no one even knowing you're gone. It could be hours before anyone even knew to look, if something happened to you."

"I'll be fine, Mom," said Deak, taking the dumplings that his mother had just dished up for him. "Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry, Dee," said Shmi. "What would Watto say if he'd known?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Dee, you know perfectly well that," began Shmi, as Deak began mouthing the words silently along with her, "a slave doesn't get to decide what he's going to do without his owner's permission."

Deak thought _Someday, I just won't be a slave anymore, _as Shmi finished, "It's too dangerous, Dee. Don't do it again."

"Yeah, Xa'ej's probably gonna sleep in the racer so I don't take it out anyhow," said Deak.


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Not George here. Consequently, I am not the owner of anything or anyone that readers might recognize in this chapter. I do, however, own the Rust Disease. Lucky me.

* * *

The scarlet _Radiant VII_ made her way through space smoothly, so not even a ripple formed on the top of the tea in the cup before Qui-Gon Jinn as he sat at the table in the diplomatic salon. His fingers steepled as he looked into the cup. The room was simple, far simpler than the chamber in which he had met with Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. 

xXxXx

_Thick, imported tapestries with abstract geometric designs lined the walls, dampening sound such that even the slightest sound wave did not carry beyond the walls of the room, any efforts at prying further stymied as the chamber was swept on an hourly basis as well as before all meetings for the presence of listening devices. Qui-Gon hid his surprise behind a carefully schooled serenity as he followed the luxury droid, for this was the sort of room to be used for only the most delicate and secret of matters._

A luxury droid! After that recent scandal, the Chancellor should be more concerned about appearances—such a thing as this won't help him,_ thought Qui-Gon, his face revealing nothing of these thoughts._

_The chancellor's face was lined with concern as the droid brought both men goblets filled with a __ruby-hued wine while they exchanged pleasantries. Despite the trappings of success all around him, it had been a difficult year for the Chancellor who seemed to bear a significant unseen weight upon his shoulders._

_"I have received a plea from Naboo regarding the Trade Federation's actions," said Finis, setting aside his goblet as sign that pleasantries had run their course and he was now at the heart of the matter. He reached to one side, pressing a button, and a hologram sprang to life._

_Wearing stiff garments and an elaborate headdress, a young woman now stood in miniaturized form before the Supreme Chancellor and Qui-Gon Jinn, seeming not to move at all as she spoke._

_"Chancellor, the situation on Naboo is grave. Our people are suffering—dying—as the Trade Federation prevents trade from reaching our planet. You must force the Trade Federation to end this blockade. I hold you responsible for the failure of the Senate to act, Chancellor. Every day you delay, you are taking bread from the mouths of our children," pleaded __the message of the recorded hologram._

_Finis hit the button again, and the image winked out of existence, and he said, "Were it a simple matter of the blockade, their situation would not be so dire, but it seems that the crops were struck by Rust Disease, and imported food was to make up the shortfall. The problem is this, the Trade Federation has stayed just inside the laws of our Republic—they push the very limits, but have not yet crossed the line. While their ships remain in place, we have a _fait accompli_while sufficient momentum in the Senate has not yet gathered to change the situation. Few consider the troubles of one Outer Rim world significant, yet ..." Finis paused, sipping the wine, and concluded, "I would ask of you that you travel to Naboo."_

_"I will need the approval ..." began Qui-Gon._

_"Master Gallia has already consented," replied Finis, "and in fact it was she who suggested that you and your padawan would be well-suited to handle such a matter."_

_"I see," replied Qui-Gon._

_"The Trade Federation must remove its blockade of Naboo," said Finis. "After that, I can call a special session of the Senate and the matter will be dealt with while the people of Naboo are no longer suffering."_

xXxXx_  
_

The silver protocol droid entered the room, interrupting Qui-Gon's thoughts.

"We have entered the Chommell Sector, sir," said the droid.

"Thank you," acknowledged Qui-Gon. "Please inform the captain that the Federation is not to delay our boarding, though they may attempt to do so."

"Very well, sir," replied the droid, with one message delivered and another received, departed.

"How do you think the Federation will respond to the Chancellor's demands?" asked Obi-Wan.

"They are cowards by nature," said Qui-Gon, lifting his cup, examining the leaves within. "The negotiations will be short."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan donned dark travel cloaks over their white Jedi robes in preparation for boarding the Trade Federation's ship for the negotiations.

The behemoth of the _Saak'ak_ had come into view as Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon onto the bridge of the ship.

Under the direction of the captain, the pilot maneuvered into position as the two Jedi came to stand beside the captain on the shadowy bridge of the _Radiant VII_.

A viewscreen flickered into life, the green-gray face of Nute Gunray coming into focus, filling the small screen.

"Captain," said Nute, his tone seeming to exude a greasy ooze, "to what might I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Viceroy, the ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor requests a meeting with you," replied the captain.

"Of course, I should be delighted to welcome the ambassador," replied Nute. "I am afraid, however, that we will be unable to accommodate his Excellency at this time."

The slight clipping of her words was the only betrayal of the captain's annoyance as she replied, "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor wishes to board immediately."

Nute's face was inscrutable through the screen as he replied, "Yes, yes, of course. Ah, we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador ..." His tone gave lie to his words as he repeated, "Happy to."

With that, the screen went black.

"Thank you, captain," said Qui-Gon.

"They've opened the docking bay for us," said the pilot, beginning to maneuver into place.

The _Radiant VII _made its way in, docking within the enormous main bay of the _Saak'ak_. Another protocol droid stood at the ready, waiting for the disembarking passengers of the _Radiant VII._ Around the bay, various orange and silver worker droids were busy about their tasks.

The door slid open, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, hooded by their travel cloaks, stepped out of the cruiser.

"Greetings, sirs," said the protocol droid, "I am TC-14 at your service. This way, if you please."

Without speaking, Qui-Gon nodded and moved to follow the droid, Obi-Wan following just behind and to the right of his master. Behind them, the cruiser's door slid shut once more. The silver droid led the two men down a hallway and with a wave of the droid's hand before a sensor, a door slid open, and TC-14 led them into the formal conference room.

The room was simple in its elegance—a round table dominated the room with several upholstered chairs around the table. Green plants were about the walls, and a few birds moved from one to another, singing.

"I hope you honored sirs will be most comfortable here," said TC-14. "My master will be with you shortly. I shall bring you drinks."

The droid bowed, and departed the room. Qui-Gon lowered the hood of his robe, looking out through the window at the blue-green planet of Naboo.

Obi-Wan likewise lowered his hood, moving to the window beside Qui-Gon as he said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About the mission?" inquired Qui-Gon.

"Not exactly," replied Obi-Wan. "It's ... something just out of sight, a shadow, like smoke ... elusive."

"You can spend a lifetime chasing the shadows and smoke, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon. "Keep your attention focused on what is here and now, not on the anxieties of what may be."

The silver protocol droid had move directly to the bridge to inform the viceroy that the ambassadors had arrived.

"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe," said TC-14. "They await you in the conference room."

Captain Daultay Dofine swiveled to look at the droid at these words. Nute Gunray himself was visibly disturbed.

"What?! What did you say?" said Nute.

Failing to comprehend tone, TC-14 repeated, "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe. They await you in the conference room." With that, the droid departed, intent on getting the promised drinks for the Jedi.

"They've been sent to force a settlement," said Daultay, clearly distraught. "We're done for! I knew it!"

"Stay calm," said Nute, whose demeanor did not match his words as he moved to the communication chair. "I'll wager the Senate doesn't know what the Chancellor is up to here."

Like a macabre Cheshire cat, the image of a sparkling black hood which meshed imperceptibly with the black background, only chin and mouth distinct, popped into existence before Nute as Rune Haako and Daultay came to flank him.

"Has the Queen contacted you?" he said.

"Not yet. My lord, we have visitors," said Nute. "The chancellor has sent ambassadors, and we could not delay their boarding any longer."

"Lord Sidious," said Daultay, "we are finished! We cannot go against Jedi!"

"I am amused." The robed man chuckled, though the sound spoke not of amusement but a concealed anger. "Viceroy!"

"Yes, my lord," said Nute, tremulously.

"Keep that stunted barve out of my sight." said the robed man, his tone a low menace promising far worse. "Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," said Nute, and he made a shooing motion at Daultay.

Daultay was all too happy to depart the presence of even the image of the man, evidenced by the speed of his movement.

"This turns of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy," said the robed man, as Nute felt himself almost envying Daultay's freedom from the presence of this man. "Begin landing your troops at once."

"Ah ... my lord ... is that ... legal?" inquired Nute, edgily.

"I shall **make** it so," replied the robed man.

"And the Jedi?"

"Kill them," said the robed man negligently. _Damn Valorum! He shouldn't have meddled._

"Yes, my lord," replied Nute.

With that, the image of the robed man winked out.

xXxXx

Minutes ticked by, neither droid nor Nute Gunray had entered the conference room since the two had been ushered there.

Obi-Wan said, "Is such a wait usual?"

"No," replied Qui-Gon, frowning, his nose up as though sniffing emotions. "Such a petty matter ... there is ... inordinate fear here."

TC-14 returned to the room bearing a tray of refreshments as Qui-Gon winced.

For, at that moment in the docking bay, a gun had swiveled and scored a direct hit on the unshielded Radiant VII, turning the cruiser into a fireball, those within the cockpit seeing incoming doom with enough time to feel terror but not enough to change their fate. Immediately afterwards, the worker droids watered the debris to cool it, cleaning away all traces of the ship once it no longer smoked.

"Sorry, sirs. The Viceroy..." began TC-14, continuing toward Qui-Gon with its tray.

Suddenly silenced mid-song, the birds dropped from their faux branches.

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet, knocking against the droid's tray. "Gas," said Qui-Gon, and he took a deep breath.

"Sir?" said TC-14. "Do you not like ..."

Obi-Wan followed his master's example, thankful that he had at least learned the rudiments of breath control already. The room filled with a bilious green gas. Battle droids, weapons at the ready, thronged in the hall as the door slid open, the bilious gas all that could be seen within the room.

Unprepared for such an undiplomatic situation, TC-14 stepped from the room and said, "Oh, excuse me, so sorry," then hastened away from the conference room, empty tray still in hand.

Another hiss, a hum, through the now-dissipating fog, the flashes of light—green and blue cleaved the first row of battle droids as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan emerged into the space they had carved for themselves in the hallway.

One battle droid, marked with the colors which indicated his more complex programming was apparently mid-report as he said, "...not sure where ..."

OWO-1 never got to finish his statement as Qui-Gon's lightsaber cut him in half while several alarms began blaring through the ship.

"To the bridge," said Qui-Gon, surveying a hallway filled with the smoking and sparking remnants of the group of battle droids.

"Yes, Master," replied Obi-Wan, and he followed along.

Metallic feet tramped amidst the blare of warning alarms. Battle droids clogged the path from intersecting hallways at every turn. Deflecting blasts back into the droids, cutting through others, the Jedi pressed toward the bridge. On occasion, reducing the numbers by simply shoving the droids into the walls with a seemingly casual wave of the hand, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued along the hallway, intent on reaching the bridge. Almost to their goal, sparks showered around the hallway from severed droid parts as the bridge doors slammed shut, and a second door could be heard scraping closed behind it.

Qui-Gon began cutting through the door with his lightsaber, metal glowing red then white, turning like water, melting away. As it separated to leave a central hole in these shielding doors, the molten metal solidified slightly to clang against the metal floor.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan turned as two wheeled droids, at a near-impossible pace came rolling down the hallway behind them.

"Master! Destroyer droids!" he warned.

Qui-Gon turned as the droidekas took on the tripodal form and began blasting at the two Jedi.

Ably deflecting the blasts with their lightsabers, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan began making their way down the hall as more wheeled droids approached from yet another hallway, forcing the Jedi back-to-back to deal with the attacks from both directions.

"These have shield generators!" said Obi-Wan, seeing a reflected bolt dissipate against an otherwise invisible wall.

"It's a stand-off," said Qui-Gon, "let's go!" _We don't have time for this._

The ventilation shaft muffled the blaring klaxons as the two Jedi made their way along it. Finally, reaching an area not yet on the alert, Qui-Gon opened the way into the room as he drew up the hood of his cloak, standing in the shadows of the quiet bay.

Looking around, they could see that they had entered what must be the main hanger bay, for it was far larger than the one in which they had disembarked from the Radiant VII.

Mechanical figures stood in rows before folding up as a large bar extended from a ship, collecting a string of these inert battle droids and drawing them into its depths.

Standing in the shadows of the bay, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saw still more worker droids continue the work of loading these droids—blasters appended to their hands telling the tale of their purpose.

"Battle droids," whispered Qui-Gon, "too many to count."

"They are going to invade," said Obi-Wan. "And soon."

"It's uncharacteristic of the Federation," said Qui-Gon. "We must warn the Naboo and then contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up—stow aboard on different ships. We can try to meet down there. Though, if they land far apart, look for me no longer than one day before going to Theed to give warning to Queen Amidala."

"Yes, Master," replied Obi-Wan.

Moving cautiously through the shadows, Qui-Gon made his way to one of the ships and disappeared within. Likewise, Obi-Wan made his way through the shadows to a different ship.

Within the ship around the folded battle droids, Obi-Wan was cramped, though he managed to find a reasonably less-uncomfortable position and began to meditate, awaiting the landing on the planet of Naboo.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: No, I am not George Lucas. Still. Recognized persons, places, droids, and such do not belong to me, but rather to him. The first Gungan will be spotted in this chapter, but they look and act much differently than in the movie. Thank you to Wookiepedia for providing the quoted lines of the Gungan epic.

Here, a pause to describe the Gungans of my saga. Why the change? When I read in Wookiepedia that "the Naboo believed the Gungans to be barbarians," I was rather surprised. So, I decided to re-envision the race to give them a look and culture definitely different from the Naboo and which would—at first glance—look quite barbaric. Rather than info dump in the middle of the narrative, I'm going to give a more detailed description now that I'm ready to introduce the first one to the story.

The Gungans are a mammalian species whose appearance owes more to D&D sea elves and real-world seals than frogs and other similar amphibians. They have green skin and hair which ranges between a blue-green and blue, typically turning white or silver in advanced age. Males customarily wear their hair pulled into a topknot, revealing the lack of external pinna in the species. Females typically wear their hair long and loose or woven into multiple braids. These are a primarily carnivorous people, as evidenced by their pointed teeth with minimal incisors, though they are capable of eating some plant matter. Truly at home on land or in water, Gungans have gill slits along the ribs which flare open when they are fully submerged.

These Gungans do not wear clothing, although many do wear considerable amounts of jewelry (but never rings). It is, however, traditional for all those who have come of age to have extensive tattoos. Feet are shaped like a slightly rounded isosceles triangle with four long toes and extensive between-toe webbing and double-jointed ankles. Fingers (four to a hand) also feature extensive webbing.

* * *

Within the transport for the droids, Obi-Wan felt the craft seized by some force and for a dizzying moment rotated before flying backwards followed by a clang.

_I am at peace,_ thought Obi-Wan, trying very hard to allow his emotions to fade away into the peace of the Force despite the situation.

Obi-Wan felt the transport ship strike the ground of Naboo with a definite thump. Considering the intended inorganic cargo, perhaps the Nemoidians had stinted on niceties such as ensuring the craft made a soft landing. Another clang and thump, and he felt the craft moving again.

The vehicle came to rest once again. The door opened, the bar extending to deposit the rows of inert battle droids upon the swampy ground. Obi-Wan wasted no time, exiting the craft, not taking the time to fully survey the surroundings before dropping to the ground as an activated droid nearly turned to see him.

The swampy ground gave a peculiar squelching sound, and he edged sideways into the stream, submerging himself in the waters after taking one deep breath. Moving away from his entry point, he bobbed up. Peering above the muddy waters, he saw the battle droids unfolding, preparing to march.

"Where's Qui-Gon?" he muttered, head still bobbing above the surface. "Or a city? This is the middle of nowhere!"

He looked into the heavily overcast sky above, and through the clouds emerged three larger ships, whispering death on wings. These larger ships contained several craft like that which he had stowed away upon, now disgorging tanks and craft which in its turn disgorged row upon row of battle droids. Despite the haze, Obi-Wan could see many more dark shadows on the ground, and knew they were yet more of the same.

As the droids began marching, from his vantage point in the waters, he saw a large tank and another battle droid with yellow markings surveying the army. Seeing a hologram of Nemoidians on the tank, Obi-Wan ducked underwater and moved closer.

Re-emerging just enough to see and hear, he heard the voice of Rune Haako

"...and there is no trace of the Jedi," said Rune. "They must've gotten onto one of your landing craft."

"If they are down here, sir, we'll find them," said the droid.

Not wanting to take chances on being found just yet, Obi-Wan took another deep breath before sinking under the depths of the water in order to find a safer place in which to emerge and look for Qui-Gon or the cities which needed to be warned of the coming invasion.

xXxXx

The forgotten god lay aslant on the swampy ground, one eye surveying the grazing hrumph and the frolic of the ollopom and the pursuing otta. The waters of the swamp wended their sluggish way through the grasses, opening into a vast lake. In the distance, a peko-peko gave its cry, but all was otherwise still in the quiet twilight of the swamps of Naboo.

Stillness was interrupted as the waters of the lake rippled before the creature emerged—green-skinned with long blue hair which plastered against her body as she moved from water to air, with the clatter of necklaces striking one another as she leaped high above the waters, then at the apex of the leap, her body curled into a ball as she returned beneath the waters, and then again emerging.

Ianthe Naiia was a mere fourteen years old, her green skin bereft of the ornate blue tattoos which marked the older members of her people, clad only in a handful of necklaces and one anklet, with a spear in one hand, a rolled mat in the other as she made her second break above the water surface.

Leaping again, she landed with one foot upon a pom petal, spear and mat still in hand. Hopping from one to another in mimicry of the pod hoppers, she reached the land beside the forgotten god.

"Hello," she addressed the statue with an exaggerated bow, "and how are you today? Got any advice for me? Yeah, didn't think so."

With that, she turned, skipping across the swampy ground to find a spot she liked. She lightly poked the spear into the ground, then unfurled the mat, letting it rest upon the ground.

Naiia sat down on the mat, folding her legs beneath her as she was supposed to do.

"Oomesa pa Guna mer muda. J'ai bongo do deepu sea," she intoned, and then rolled her eyes.

"How's anyone supposed to actually remember all that?" complained Naiia. "I'm starving! Eat first, dumb old poetry later."

With that, she left the mat behind, picking up her spear as she made her way through the edges of the swamp looking for something suitably tasty.

"Ooh, a nyork!" she exclaimed.

xXxXx

Qui-Gon had been at peace as he reached the planet, shielding himself from droid eyes with the Force.

In the sky were the landing craft, moving in a formation which might have been beautiful if it had been natural, or at least if it had been something other than death being carried on the wings of these craft.

Gray and mist surrounded him. Qui-Gon walked easily through the swampy ground toward the tall, dark form of the trees. Battle droids giving commands could be heard, but nowhere did he hear the voice of his padawan.

_I have some time I can spare,_ though Qui-Gon, realizing now that they had landed quite far away from the cities which needed to be warned.

A sense of blind panic washed over him, and he took a deep breath, steadying himself within the Force as quite suddenly a stampede of creatures looking rather like deer except for the impossibly large, flipper-like feet approached and passed. Behind them, a distant rumble could be heard.

Qui-Gon began running after the odd creatures through the trees into the open grasslands of the swamp. Quickly, so that he almost did not notice the young blue-haired female squatting by the waters, an open clamshell in her hands.

The stampeding pom hoppers had gotten her attention, however. Naiia dropped her clamshell, splashing into the waters below as she took up her spear, the end glistening with a threatening blue.

Just behind Qui-Gon, the tank had gathered speed, knocking down three trees as it continued on its path.

"Oh, no!" cried Naiia, her eyes widening at the sight.

Without thinking, Qui-Gon reached out, his arm about the waist of the green-skinned young woman, He dragged her groundward with him, as the breeze from the passing tank ruffled his robes and her hair.

Releasing his hold on her, Qui-Gon stood, making a gesture which rid his white robes of the mud into which he had just dived. Naiia got up, shaking her head, the necklaces striking each other as she did so, and she embraced Qui-Gon.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was a goner for sure!"

"You must get out of here," said Qui-Gon.

"You're just going to leave me here?" said Naiia, incredulously.

Just then, Obi-Wan came crashing through the downed foliage toward them, with two battle droids on floating craft close on his heels. The craft at first looked like it had two yellow eyes, but that notion was quickly put to rest as laser bursts came forth from the twin cannons.

"I don't have time for this now," said Qui-Gon.

"Huh?" said Naiia, turning to see what Qui-Gon was talking about. Seeing the two speeding battle droids and the bursts of laser, she cried, "Oh, no! We're gonna ..."

Abruptly, Qui-Gon threw Naiia back into the mud and said, "Stay down!"

"Diiiiiiiee!" cried Naiia as she went into the mud.

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber again as more laser bolts were fired, he deflected one into the right-side machine, and the next into the left-side machine, and both machines burst into balls of fire.

As the swamp stillness descended once more, Obi-Wan paused, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Master," he said, "the water fried mine."

Qui-Gon held out a hand expectantly, and Obi-Wan pulled out a burnt lightsaber handle. Qui-Gon looked it over as Naiia stood up again.

"You forgot to turn your power off," said Qui-Gon, "again, didn't you?"

With a sheepish expression, Obi-Wan nodded.

"It shouldn't take that long to recharge," reprimanded Qui-Gon, "but this is a lesson I hope you remember, my young padawan."

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan, chastised.

"You've saved me again!" said Naiia.

Obi-Wan looked at her curiously, and said, "What's this?"

"A local," said Qui-Gon. "Let's go, before more of those droids show up here."

With that, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon started to run again. Naiia began following, not realizing that Qui-Gon's statement had not included her.

"Uh, suggestion here," she said, panting. "I can think of a better place to go. Otoh Gunga is a safe city. There's no ... things like that." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the smoldering remnants of the two battle droids and their vehicles.

"A city?" said Qui-Gon, stopping dead in his tracks to look at Naiia again.

Naiia nodded, her jewelry chattering loudly as she did so.

"Can you take us there?" asked Qui-Gon as a pulsating sound could be heard in the distance.

"Right," replied Naiia, picking up her spear again. She frowned, surveying the two men, and said, "The pom'll never hold you. Uh ... this way!"

With that, she cut across the swampland at a run.

As the pounding sound of approaching tanks followed them, Naiia led the two strangers to the edge of another murky lake.

Breathing somewhat heavily, Qui-Gon asked, "Much further?"

"Here," declared Naiia.

"Here?" said Obi-Wan, incredulously.

"We go underwater here," she said, her expression concerned and doubtful. "OK?"

"Lead on," said Qui-Gon, unfolding a small black device.

"Gotta warn you," she said, "we Gungans aren't real fond of outlanders. You might not get a real warm welcome."

"That's all right," replied Obi-Wan, preparing like Qui-Gon. "Hasn't exactly been the day for warm welcomes for us, wouldn't want to ruin our streak."

"This way!" called Naiia, and she ran, leaped up and folded into a twisting double-somersault before disappearing beneath the water's surface.

"You sure about this?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Let's go," said Qui-Gon, firmly, wading into the lake to look for Naiia.

Beneath the water's surface, Naiia's blue hair floated like a nimbus about her and gills rippling along her sides. She smiled in apparent recognition as she saw the two men following. Using a gesture 'follow me' she turned, spear still in one hand as she made her way down deeper into the depths of the lake.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Surprise! I'm still not George Lucas. Right, you're not surprised. As previously noted, the Gungans are rather different than in the movie (and blessedly do not speak with that atrocious accent), but the idea of the underwater city and a non-human race populating it are not mine, nor are recognized characters present (including Jedi) and other species, droids and anything else recognized. Ianthe Naiia is, of course, only half mine.

* * *

Naiia moved easily through the water as it grew steadily darker and murkier, pausing every now and then to see that the Jedi were following her still and making impatient gestures for them to hurry and follow, as though the pace were annoyingly slow for her. 

Ahead, a soft glow deep in the lake could be seen, and it slowly resolved into a city of some substantial size, formed of organic-appearing bubbles. Within these bubbles, gleaming white stone growing from the ocean floor, and now visible within the bubbles, many more Gungans going about their business.

Naiia paused, seeing the Jedi close enough behind her, she reached out with her hands on the membrane. At first, the membrane held; then Naiia stepped through. Standing on the drier surface within, she shook herself, wet hair sticking close, the corals bound in the neck-chains clattering against each other.

Qui-Gon moved to follow, finding the membrane allowed him to pass through and re-sealed behind him, and a moment later Obi-Wan likewise entered the city.

"Welcome to Otoh Gunga," said Naiia with obvious pride.

The clothing of the Jedi dripped on the white stone as they each put away the small devices that had enabled them to follow Naiia here. At regular intervals, smaller bubbles had been set atop posts where a trio of glowing fish chased after one another. As the green-skinned Gungans continued going about their business, Qui-Gon noted that anyone who was not obviously a child seemed to be thoroughly decorated with blue tattoos.

They had barely taken more than four steps into the city when one of the women caught sight of the Jedi and gave out a wordless scream, grabbed two small Gungan boys, pulling them behind her, pushing them through a doorway. More Gungans, alerted by her scream, looked at the Jedi in evident alarm, seized their children, rushing them indoors.

"At least they're not shooting at us," observed Obi-Wan.

"I told you," said Naiia, "don't expect a warm welcome."

Coming at a run, a quartet of Gungan men moved to intercept the Jedi and Naiia. Like Naiia and the other Gungans spotted in the city thus far, they wore no clothes unless one counted armbands of a broad metal on both upper arms of each man. All were armed with spears like the one Naiia herself carried.

"Hiya, Captain Tarpals," said Naiia. "I'm back!"

"Don't expect me to believe you've had your vision already," replied one of the men, evidently the man Naiia had addressed, who had a tattoo starting around his left eye, continuing down the side of his face and neck, over the shoulder, and then wrapping around his body to finish around his right knee. His face wrinkled, as though he had caught a whiff of some pungent offal, and asked, "What have you brought with you?"

Three more men, tattooed and wearing armbands like the first quartet, came from another direction, also at a run. Two men crossed spears in front of Qui-Gon, another holding his as though ready to skewer the Jedi.

"Uh ... I forgot to ask your names!" said Naiia, turning back to the Jedi. Turning back to the captain, she added, "They saved my life! Twice! And we gotta warn everybody."

"We mean no harm," said Qui-Gon, as the other three Gungan men moved to keep Obi-Wan at bay. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I don't like this," said Captain Tarpals. "We'll take you to the Boss, see what he wants to do with you. Don't try anything now, just follow me."

With that, he turned, apparently confident that the other men would keep the two strangers in line.

Under Gungan guard, the Jedi and Naiia followed along, down several streets and around many bends to a high tower in the center of the city. Captain Tarpals turned, disapproval writ on his face. Resolutely, he stepped inside, leading them up a long circular stairway before bringing them into a council chamber.

Hushed murmurs could be heard surrounding them as several Gungan officials—men and women with ornate tattoos and jewelry—took seats upon the ringed benches. Other Gungans pressed back against the transparent walls, apparently wanting to give these strangers the widest berth possible.

"Ianthe Naiia," said the man in the highest seat of all, "for what reason do you leave your meditations and bring to us these ... strangers?"

Naiia began, "There's really bad stuff up there! I couldn't ... things were trying to kill me, and they needed to be safe, too. They saved my life and I had to show them ..."

"What 'bad stuff'?" said the man, his tone long-suffering.

"These mechanical things that raced and shot bolts, and these guys have... well, at least his works," said Naiia, pointing to Qui-Gon, "these swords that bounced the bolts back, right into the machines. They're even better than the shields!"

"Swords! Captain Tarpals, you allow strangers to come armed here?" said the man.

"Boss Nass," said Captain Tarpals, looking unnerved, "I ... they assure me that they come in peace."

"It is true," said Qui-Gon, "we mean your people no harm. However, there is a grave danger to Naboo, and we must warn you and all the cities."

"We are **not** Naboo," said Boss Nass, his nostrils flaring and whiskers quivering as his face took on a shade of puce. "We are Gungans!"

"I beg your pardon," said Qui-Gon, spreading his hands in a gesture of conciliation. "I mean the planet, I do not know another name for it. There is an army of droids up there."

"That's no reason for you to be **here,**" said Boss Nass, clearly not mollified. "An army of droids up there is no reason to come here."

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo," said Qui-Gon. "We," and he gestured to include Obi-Wan, "must warn them."

"So what? We don't like the Naboo," said Boss Nass, "and they don't like us. Why should we help? The Naboo think they are so smart and powerful, they can prove it."

"After those droids take control of the surface," said Obi-Wan earnestly, "they will come down here and take control of you."

"No, I don't think so," said Boss Nass. "We don't talk to the Naboo much, and we don't talk to outlanders." His face showed disgust as he surveyed the two non-Gungans in front of him. "No droids will come here. They don't even know about us."

A low murmur about the room seemed to confirm that the other Gungans agreed with the wisdom of their leader.

"You and the Naboo are part of one circle," declared Obi-Wan. "What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"We know nothing about your circles, outlander," said Boss Nass, "and we don't care about the Naboo."

"Uncle Rugor!" said Naiia, stepping forward again.

"Your mother won't help you in this," said Boss Nass, looking down at his niece. "Naiia, you were to be up there meditating. You can't stay a child any longer. Unthinkable!"

"I got an idea," said Naiia. "See, those droids up there, it's not safe for me to do the meditations and trials. They saved my life, or the droids woulda got me. So ... maybe I could do something else? Like I could help these guys?"

"No," said Boss Nass. "We won't help them."

"Please?" pleaded Naiia.

"We don't want to get involved," said Boss Nass. "That will bring trouble here."

"There will be no trouble," said Qui-Gon, with a slight gesture. "Just send us on our way."

The elder Gungan shook his head, and said, "We'll send these outlanders on their way."

"We'll need a transport," said Qui-Gon in a carefully controlled tone. "We must get to Theed in all haste."

"We'll give you a bongo," said Boss Nass. "The quickest way to the Naboo is through the core. Now go!"

"Through the core, Uncle?" said Naiia, sounding rather alarmed.

"It is the quickest way, you know that," said Boss Nass. "Now go before I lose my temper. Captain Tarpals, get them to a bongo and on their way. Naiia ... if you do this, Swuyswuy you will be."

"Thank you," said Qui-Gon.

"This way," said Captain Tarpals as he gestured for the guard to move back into position.

"What **is** a bongo?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It's a ship," answered Naiia.

"Ianthe Naiia," scolded Captain Tarpals, "you could have _told_ me that they had weapons before letting me bring them into the Boardroom."

"They weren't gonna hurt nobody," replied Naiia.

"You still tell," hissed Captain Tarpals.

Back through the city, the Jedi and Naiia were led to a dock. The Gungan guards, still warily holding long spears, watched closely for any sign that they would need to use those spears against their less-than-welcome guests.

"This one," said Captain Tarpals, gesturing to a vessel which bore a striking resemblance to a squid. "Good voyage to you." His tone, however, suggested that he _wanted_ to say 'good riddance'.

"Thanks, Captain Tarpals," replied Naiia, moving into the pilot's seat of the craft.

The bongo was a craft shaped like a squid with aft "tentacles" providing propulsion. Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot's seat, trying to familiarize himself with the controls. _ I can understand the speech, but I've never seen letters like this_, thought Obi-Wan. Beside him, Naiia kept up a running commentary, explaining the purpose of each switch and dial. Qui-Gon settled into a seat behind them.

Moving slowly under Naiia's control, the bongo started away from Otoh Gunga.

"I gotta tell you," said Naiia, "I never been through the planet core before. I know there's lotsa passages, and you pick the right one, you can get from one side of the planet to the other in no time."

Clearly uncertain, Naiia looked ahead, as though hoping for some sign, the craft's movement causing Otoh Gunga to recede at a slow pace.

"Master, why do you keep dragging these…" _pathetic life forms, _ thought Obi-Wan shaking his head, "strays along with us? Here, take over." He moved from his seat.

As Qui-Gon settled into the seat beside her, Naiia said, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Just relax," said Qui-Gon, "the Force will guide us."

"Oh, great," said Naiia. "The 'Force'. What's that?"

"The Force is a power that binds all living things," said Qui-Gon, "it is around and within us all."

"It's all right," reassured Naiia. "That's ok if you don't know." She started steering to the left and flipped a switch, bringing on the external lights of the craft.

With a shake of his head, Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon as he thought, _No wonder they were happy to send her off with us. __**They**__ don't have to put up with her this way._

Beyond the craft, the corals were immense growths, seeming to have been undisturbed since before the beginning of the Republic. Schools of fish swam about on courses undisturbed by the movement of the Gungan bongo.

"This is truly beautiful," said Qui-Gon. "Do your people travel here much?"

"Not so much," said Naiia, oblivious to the dark shape beginning to follow the small craft. "It's not like we want to go visit the Naboo."

"The Gungans and the Naboo don't like each other?" said Qui-Gon. "Why not?"

"I don't know," said Naiia. "It's all stuff that happened a long time ago. Now, they live up in their cities on the plains, we live in the swamps and lakes. Besides, it's ... kinda dangerous here."

"How dangerous is that?" said Obi-Wan.

As though in answer, there was a loud crash, and the craft lurched to one side, throwing Naiia almost into Qui-Gon's lap with the force of it.

Qui-Gon looked back and saw a huge, luminous crustacean creature, its long tongue encircling the craft.

"Full speed ahead," said Qui-Gon.

"I can't!" said Naiia, in a panic, "I'm already at full power, I hafta shut down! We'll blow the engine!" It seemed the creature was still drawing them into its mouth, the bongo shaking violently. Naiia began a shut-down sequence, panic on her face.

"Relax," said Qui-Gon.

Almost as suddenly as they had been seized by the creature, it let them go, and Naiia hit the controls again, bringing the craft to full forward speed.

Looking behind, Qui-Gon saw an incredibly large sea monster had seized the already-large crustacean, and their release had come from the death of the predator turned prey.

As the scene faded into the murk while the bongo sped through the waters, Qui-Gon settled back in his seat and said, "There's always a bigger fish."


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Still not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, etc. aren't mine. No profit was made from this writing, just having some fun and causing minor inconvenience to a few electrons. All the handmaidens are in this episode, though they may not all be named. I do have a reason for including them, particularly Dormé, in this episode, but my reasons will not be clear until sometime in my Episode II.

* * *

Klaxons still wailed throughout the ship, though every detachment of droids had failed to locate the Jedi. Scans of the ship had failed to produce any desired results. With resignation and several flicks of switches, silence finally reigned throughout the ship.

"What are we going to tell Lord Sidious?" asked Rune Haako. "About the Jedi?"

"We will report about that, when we've something to report," replied Nute, his tone full of resignation. "Right now, there is no need to bother him."

"No need," repeated Rune, trying to bring himself to believe the words he was saying. "No need. Yes, of course, there's no need."

The silence was interrupted as a slender Nemoidian, Tey How, responded to the beeping of a notification.

Turning, Tey How announced, "Sir, a transmission from the planet," as she flipped yet another switch, lighting up the viewscreen, revealing an image of Queen Amidala, her face whitened by ceremonial makeup, elaborate red and gold headdress framing her sober face.

"Ah, again you come before me," said Nute. "The Federation is pleased, Your Majesty."

"You will not be pleased when you have heard what I have to say," replied the queen, her words devoid of emotion. "Viceroy, your blockade has come to an end."

Nute could not refrain from smirking, and he said, "I was not aware of such a failure."

"The Senate is finally voting on this," said the queen.

"I wonder why they bother to vote," said Nute, smirk growing, "if you already know the outcome."

"Enough of this pretense, Viceroy," snapped Queen Amidala. "I'm aware the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now. I know that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing about any ambassadors," said Nute unctuously, "you must be mistaken."

There was a moment of silence, and then Queen Amidala said, "The Federation has gone too far this time."

Overly polite, Nute replied, "Madam, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate."

"We shall see," said Queen Amidala, her words clipped, betraying the slightest emotion before the viewscreen went black, abruptly ending the communication.

In the throne room, Queen Amidala turned to her governor, Sio Bibble, in surprise. "I don't understand," she said. "I had assurances that the Chancellor had sent ambassadors to act on our behalf."

"I do not understand it either," replied Sio. "Perhaps Senator Palpatine knows more."

"Contact him," ordered Queen Amidala.

Such contact took little time to arrange. Flanked by two handmaidens, Sio Bibble nearby, Queen Amidala watched the hologram of Senator Palpatine, his image standing in a manner seeming to convey great concern as best posture could do.

"Senator," said Queen Amidala, "the Trade Federation tells me that they know nothing of the Chancellor's ambassadors. What has happened?"

"Your Majesty, how could that be true?" said Akhil Palpatine. "I have assurances from the Chancellor..." His image flickered a moment, and he continued seemingly unaware that Queen Amidala had missed the intervening words, "his ambassadors **did**arrive. It must be they ..." The image flickered and a burst of static sounded, "...get..." said Akhil as he appeared again before disappearing in the flickering static. Once more, his image emerged from static to say, "...nego—"

With a final sputter, the image faded away entirely.

"Senator Palpatine?!" said Queen Amidala.

Captain Panaka shook his head, and said to a nearby sergeant, "Check the generators."

"A malfunction?" said Sio. "It's deliberate; they're disrupting communication so they can invade."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor," said Queen Amidala. "The Trade Federation wouldn't dare. An invasion would bring swift condemnation from the Senate. We will continue to negotiate."

"_How_can we negotiate without communications?" said Sio. "We must prepare to defend ourselves!"

"We shall not condone a course of action which leads us into a war," replied Queen Amidala.

"You may have no choice, Madam," replied Sio.

xXxXx

On the bridge of the _Saak'ak_, Nute and Rune were once more in the presence of the hologram of the robed Darth Sidious.

"The invasion is on schedule, my lord," said Nute.

"Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures," replied the cloaked man. "By the time this ... incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."

"The queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her," said Nute.

"She is young and naïve," said the robed man dismissively. "You will find controlling her won't be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy. So far."

"Thank you, my lord," said Nute, trying hard not to think about the implications of those last two words.

The image of the robed man vanished.

xXxXx

Beneath the waters, the bongo began showing signs that it had not escaped the opee sea killer unscathed—the sound of the engines dropped, and water began leaking into the cabin.

Obi-Wan had opened a panel, working with the wiring. A spark jumped out and he ruefully shook a hand before resuming his work.

"Stay calm," said Qui-Gon, "we're not in trouble yet."

"Are you brainless?!" sputtered Naiia. "We're losing power. The bongo's leaking. We're surrounded by the biggest sea monsters around. If that's not trouble, I don't wanna know what you think _is_ trouble. And when you are, I don't wanna be anywhere close!"

Obi-Wan resumed his work, and the lights flickered back on, and he said, "Power's back." He smirked at Naiia, and said, "See, not at all in trouble."

Looking ahead, Naiia shrieked, "You forget about the monsters?"

Indeed, ahead a colo claw fish startled then reared back as though preparing to attack the squid-shaped bongo.

Calmly, Qui-Gon turned the craft, moving quickly away.

"We're in trouble now?" cried Naiia, nervously looking back at the pursuing creature.

"Relax," said Qui-Gon as the bongo continued to speed away from the predator, turning hard and diving into a coral tunnel too small for the colo claw fish to follow.

They continued through the waters, finally through the worst of the journey. At long last, the bongo reached the surface, bouncing atop the waters as Obi-Wan switched off the bubble canopies and the engines died again. With the lack of engine noise, the roar of a waterfall was unmistakable.

"We did it!" said Naiia, her tone a mixture of relief and amazement.

Qui-Gon stood, and looked around at the cliff-side of Theed and the waterfall toward which they were now drifting, and said, "Get this thing started."

Naiia tried, but the engine sputtered and stalled. Despite continued efforts, it refused to start. "It won't." Her face betrayed panic as her efforts remained unfruitful.

"Keep trying," said Qui-Gon, "and stay calm."

"Are we in trouble _now_?" said Naiia.

"Keep trying," said Qui-Gon, getting something out of his belt as he looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan re-opened the panel and started fiddling with the wires again. The engine sputtered to life, and Naiia opened the throttle, managing to hold position against the current.

"I can't get away," she said. "It's too strong."

Qui-Gon shot a thin cable from the device he had taken from his belt, wrapping the end around a protrusion on the breakwater wall.

"Come on," said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan left the panel he was working on and made his way to the wall by way of the cable.

Qui-Gon gestured for Naiia, and said, "Let's go."

"My uncle'll kill me if I don't get this back," said Naiia.

"And the waterfall will if you don't come now," said Qui-Gon, as he started along the cable. "Come on!"

Pulling Qui-Gon out of the water, Obi-Wan said, "That was close."

"Too close!" said Naiia, stepping onto the breakwater and shaking herself.

A mechanical voice said, "Surrender!" Emphasizing the statement, the battle droid aimed its blaster at the trio.

Turning, Qui-Gon saw the battle droid approaching them, and igniting his lightsaber, he leaped toward it. With a sudden flash and a burst of sparks, he cut down the battle droid while the same arcs deflected the burst of laser fire that had followed the droid's recognition that they were not complying with orders. The deflected bolt struck the cable which snapped. Within moments, the bongo went over the edge of the waterfall.

"Now what do I do?!" cried Naiia, dismayed.

"You'll have to come with us," replied Qui-Gon. "We'll keep the Federation from getting you and finding your city."

xXxXx

Within the throne room, some three dozen battle droids held their weapons at the ready as Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood in the room with Queen Amidala, her governor, a dozen handmaidens, Captain Panaka and four members of the royal guard.

"Just how do you expect to explain this invasion to the Senate?" said Sio. "Bad enough that you would dare to interrupt a transmission between our Queen and Senator. How you can even pretend that your blockade is not illegal! And now this—to land an entire army and invade our planet? How can you justify this? How do you plan to explain yourselves to the Senate?"

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty which will ... legitimize our occupation here," said Nute, his tone smarmy. "I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will _not _co-operate with you," stated the now black-garbed queen, stepping down from her throne.

"Now, now, your majesty," said Nute, his demeanor like an overly indulgent uncle despite his words. "You aren't going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to ... co-operate. Commander ..."

As one of the yellow-painted droids stepped forward, Nute said, "Process them."

"Yes, sir!" replied the droid, then turned to address his fellows. "To Camp Four."

As the droids led the group out of the throne room, Nute crossed to sit on the throne, smiling.

"Victory." Nute sank into the throne as though he were the rightful occupant. "Just as it should be."

xXxXx

Outside, Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan and Naiia down one of the streets and stopped, pushing Naiia back into a doorway while Obi-Wan moved back without need of such prompting.

"The plaza is full of battle droids and tanks," explained Qui-Gon, "we'll have to go another way around."

"The warning's too late?" said Naiia.

"It would seem so," replied Qui-Gon, looking skyward for a moment. "This way."

Amidst the movement of many tanks and battle droids, the retinue of the queen, handmaidens, and others could be seen crossing under the guard of more battle droids.

"Stay back and out of the way," said Qui-Gon to Naiia, as he continued edging along the outside of a balcony before dropping down in front of the guarded group, his lightsaber alight and scrapping yet another battle droid as he did so.

Edging further along, Obi-Wan leaped down to the rear of the guarded group, finding his lightsaber had recovered during the time of their journey through the core. Two more battle droids fell to Obi-Wan's saber. In a flurry of flashes and sparks, the droids were cut down, save one. Only the yellow-painted droid still moved, and in fact seemed intent on retreat down a side street.

"Not so fast," said Qui-Gon, raising a hand to bring the battle droid back, and just as quickly, he dispatched the last battle droid of the group.

Naiia jumped down with a wince, then declared, "That's amazing!"

"Quickly," said Qui-Gon, gesturing for the entire group to move into an alley between two of the buildings. "You _are_Queen Amidala?" He took a slight head nod as confirmation, and continued, "Your Majesty, we are the Supreme Chancellor's ambassadors."

"Your negotiations failed!" accused Sio.

"The negotiations never took place," explained Qui-Gon with a self-deprecating gesture. "Madam, we must make contact with the chancellor."

Captain Panaka said, "Problem there—the Federation has knocked out our communications."

"Then we'll have to travel," said Qui-Gon. "Transports?"

"Main hangar," said Captain Panaka.

In the distance an alarm blared. The guardsmen quickly picked up the unruined blasters from the scrapped battle droids.

"Seems they're aware they no longer hold the queen," said Qui-Gon. "We'll have to hurry."

With a curt nod, Captain Panaka said, "This way."

Alarms echoed against the fine stone walls surrounding the square behind them. The large group of people hurried down one alley and then another behind Captain Panaka. After many turns, Captain Panaka held up a hand to signal for silence, and cracked open a door.

Qui-Gon peered through the cracked door with the captain. Several spacecraft were in their positions in the hangar, while numerous battle droids moved in a set pattern, guarding the craft.

"There are too many of them," said Captain Panaka.

"We'll handle it," said Qui-Gon, motioning for Obi-Wan to move up within the group from his position as rear guard. He turned, and added, "Madam, under the circumstances, may I suggest that you come to Coruscant with us?"

"Thank you, Ambassador," replied the black-clad woman, "but my place is here with my people."

"They will then kill you," stated Qui-Gon.

"They wouldn't _dare_!" said Sio, scandalized.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal," protested Captain Panaka. "They can't afford to kill her."

Qui-Gon shook his head, and replied, "The situation isn't what it seems here. There's ... something else. There's no logic in the Federation's behavior. Madam, my feelings tell me they will destroy you if you stay."

"Trying to escape is too dangerous," said Captain Panaka. "The blockade is ..."

"These guys can do it," Naiia added, nodding emphatically. "They escaped an opee sea killer and a colo claw fish on our way. They can get past dumb ships easy."

"Madam, I will reveal myself and allow my re-capture. We will do what we can," said Sio, giving the Gungan a long look. "They will have to retain the Council to maintain control. But you must leave—Senator Palpatine will need your help. We must have the Senate on our side."

The queen turned to the handmaidens and said, "We are faced with great risk."

"_We_are brave, Your Majesty," said one of the handmaidens.

The young woman in the plain hooded gown and the one in the ornate royal garb exchanged a look for a moment.

"It must be now, Madam," urged Qui-Gon, "if you're to leave."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate," stated the queen.

"Madam," said Captain Panaka, "we cannot accommodate the entire group on the ship. No more than four of the handmaidens."

The queen nodded soberly, with a rustle of feathers. "Dormé, Eirtaé, Padmé, and Rabé, with me. The rest of you shall assist Governor Bibble as best you can."

Captain Panaka pointed to two of the guards, and said, "Watch over them."

The queen embraced the other handmaidens whom she had not named, apparently whispering encouragement or last instructions.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Not George Lucas. Not owner of recognized persons, places, droids, and other objects in this chapter. No profit being made either (darn it all). No infringement intended. All the negativity of the preceeding disclaimer is necessary, but please enjoy the story anyway.

As though there were the slightest chance they might forget the precariousness of the current situation, the sound of alarms continued to echo through the vicinity. Battle droids continued their patrols about the hangar leaving little more than this shadowed corner unguarded by mechanical eyes. Still, the eight handmaidens not chosen for the voyage seemed reluctant to part from their queen.

"There is no time for prolonged farewells," Qui-Gon declared. "We will need to move quickly, before too many battle droids have caught up with us. We cannot afford to get caught between both those ahead and our pursuers."

"I understand," said Queen Amidala, and she nodded a dismissal to Sio Bibble. "Be safe."

Looking grim, Sio Bibble at last moved away, accompanied by eight handmaidens and trailed by the two royal guards.

"It isn't fair." Yané started to cry. "Taking a Gungan, but leaving us!"

"Yané," said Sio, "it will be all right. Her Majesty will return safe to us all, I am certain of it. The Senate cannot help but side with us when she appears before them. And we will have our duty to do here while she is away."

The handmaidens continued with Sio and the two guards, their movement quickening even as Sio continued to speak to them, trying to soothe them. Unspoken, it seemed that they had realized the need to make as much distance as possible, lest their undoubtedly certain re-capture lead to the re-capture of their queen.

The alarms still blared in the distance. The group, now significantly diminished in numbers, slipped into the shadows of the main hangar. Through the open side of the cliff face, the blue sky of Naboo beckoned. Between shadows and sky, however, several single-occupant spacecraft and one large chrome-plated ship ... along with the marching battle droids making rounds in the hangar.

"Almost there," said Qui-Gon, with an air of calm assurance.

"They must not've got orders what to do with them guys yet," said Naiia, pointing to a group of uniformed people in the opposite corner, sitting on the floor under the guard of a half-dozen battle droids. "They're not taking them anywheres, or nothing."

"Pilots," said Captain Panaka, recognizing the people present, voice tinging with increased urgency, "and ground crew. We'll need to free them. We'll need at least one pilot to get us to Coruscant."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, then Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll take care of that," said Obi-Wan, and he slipped along through the shadows toward the battle droids guarding the cornered pilots and mechanics.

"Now," said Qui-Gon, "we will go to that ship. Continue up the ramp and do not stop, no matter what. Don't worry about the droids, I'll take care of them. You just keep moving. No matter what. Let's go."

With that, Qui-Gon began to lead the way toward the chrome-plated ship. Captain Panaka followed behind Qui-Gon, looking wary. Flanked by her handmaidens, Queen Amidala then made her way across the hangar. Bringing up the rear of the group, two royal guards followed. As though completely unaware of the danger of the situation, Naiia followed along, skipping. The jewelry rattled and chattered as she moved across the hangar, more quickly than the queen and retinue, such that she went from trailing the group to just behind Qui-Gon as they neared the battle droids guarding the ramp of the largest spaceship. One of the droids then interposed itself in the path of the group.

"Where are you going?" said the droid.

"I'm the ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor," replied Qui-Gon, "and I am taking these people to Coruscant."

"Coruscant ..." said the droid, as Qui-Gon gestured for the others to hurry along into the ship. Then, the momentary glitch righted itself as Naiia hit the base of the boarding ramp, the droid continued, "Not allowed. You're under arrest."

The battle droid started to move its blaster into firing position, but before it quite reached that point, Qui-Gon's lightsaber had ignited, severing arm and blaster from droid body and then droid body into two distinct parts of scrap.

"It was a dumb conversation anyways, wasn't it?" said Naiia, running up the ramp as Qui-Gon rendered a second battle droid into scrap metal.

Qui-Gon grimaced slightly, the only acknowledgment of those words, as he set to the task of dealing with the battle droids now starting to close in on his position.

Dodging laser blasts, reflected laser blasts, and sparks from freshly-scrapped droids, Captain Panaka led Queen Amidala and her four handmaidens aboard the ship behind Naiia, the remaining royal guards trailing the others, and boarding once the queen had safely boarded.

As Qui-Gon stood at the foot of the spaceship, more battle droids approached him as he deflected their blasts to strike down the attacking battle droids. The laser fire in the hangar touched off the blare of a new klaxon.

The immediate threat to the queen resolved, Qui-Gon glanced across the hangar. There, Obi-Wan moved through the shadows toward the guarded men in the corner. He jumped out as his lightsaber ignited. Two battle droids had fallen into neat piles of scrap before they could so much as turn to the new threat. The remaining four droids, however, turned blasters on Obi-Wan, firing at him. Bringing the lightsaber into a quick arc, he deflected two bolts into one of the remaining droids as he sliced another into a pile of scrap. The imprisoned men covered their heads to guard against the rain of sparks generated by the nearby destruction of the droids.

"We need a pilot for that ship," said Obi-Wan, cutting through another droid and deflecting a laser blast into the hangar wall. "We're going to Coruscant."

"What about the blockade?" questioned one of the men.

"We'll get past it," said Obi-Wan, "don't worry. We just need a pilot who's sure he can do it."

"Sure thing, Chief," said Ric Olié, who had seen Queen Amidala boarding her ship, "soon's you clear the way here."

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied Obi-Wan. As he spoke, he deflected the next laser blasts into one of the two remaining battle droids, while he raised a hand, drawing the other close enough that his next motion sliced the blaster and arm away.

Another arc of motion cut the last battle droid of this detachment into inert scrap.

"We're a little short on time." Obi-Wan gave a head nod to indicate the blaring alarms. "So ... if you're coming, hurry aboard and we'll be off."

Several of the battle droids, however, had taken notice of the situation in the corner. One yellow-painted droid sent more of its fellows in the direction of the corner, away from Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon continued to hold the ramp against the battle droids intent on reclaiming that territory. Seeing the approach of more battle droids, a few of the just-freed men took off at a run toward the door through which the Jedi had entered the hangar. Ric Olié and several crewmen, however, hurried toward the ship.

"Good luck!" called one of the pilots over his shoulder as he ran away.

Obi-Wan, seeing there were still some battle droids left in the hangar despite the heaps of scrap metal now surrounding Qui-Gon, began making his way toward the ship. Ably, he deflected blasts away from the Naboo he now protected. Once, unable to deflect, Obi-Wan opted instead to raise his hand, pushing a battle droid into the line of another battle droid's fire.

A small explosion roared in the hangar, as battle droid fire struck one of the single-man ships. Raining metal burst from the resulting ball of flame. One large piece of this shrapnel embedded itself into the neck of a man whose uniform said that he had been a mechanic. He fell to the hangar floor, but none dared slow pace.

"Got our pilot," said Obi-Wan, as the Naboo, shielding their heads from the dangers of the cross-hangar trip.

"Good," replied Qui-Gon. As the Naboo made their way aboard the ship, Qui-Gon added, "Find somewhere for Naiia, so she can stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan, as he boarded the ship.

Qui-Gon ascended the ramp as additional klaxons added to the din.

Aboard the ship, Obi-Wan quickly located Naiia, who was studying her surroundings with obvious curiosity.

"This way," said Obi-Wan, leading her down a hallway and opening a door. He looked inside, seeing several inert astromech droids, then said, "Stay in here, and try not to get into any trouble."

"Me?" said Naiia. "I'm not the one who ..."

"Don't say it," warned Obi-Wan. "Just stay in here and stay out of trouble."

As Obi-Wan closed the door, Naiia stuck her tongue out.

"What a day!" she said, looking around her surroundings. "Isn't even a window in here!"

Naiia walked over to the line of inert droids. She bowed in greeting. "Hi!"

Her cheery greeting was met with silence.

"Oh, great, stick me in a storage closet with nobody to talk to!" Giving the nearest, a red-painted one, a kick on the strut to express her frustration, she exclaimed, "Ow!" She winced, rubbing her toes. "Nasty thing you are."

Queen Amidala, the handmaidens, Captain Panaka and the guards moved down a hallway and into a room which had been established as a traveling throne room. Queen Amidala took her seat, the handmaidens taking their positions, and captain and two guards taking positions in preparation for leaving Naboo.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Ric Olié skipped none of the preliminary steps, although he clearly was working more quickly than he would normally wish. As the engines started, the alarms outside the ship could still be heard, and Qui-Gon looked out to see that more battle droids were entering the hangar from other doors.

The ship lifted away from the hangar into the blue sky as the droids just failed to strike the ship, the range of their weapons swiftly becoming inadequate to reach the spacecraft. As the craft passed easily through the atmospheric clouds, ahead could be seen a veritable cloud of the Trade Federation's battleships.

"What's the plan?" asked Ric. "Communications're still jammed."

"We're past talking," said Qui-Gon. "Just stay on course."


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: You know the drill: I am not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. I have been unable to verify/disprove the existence of a portable version of dejarik, but decided that it suited my purposes to have a portable version exist in this alternate universe. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

The sleek silver-hued craft continued beyond the clouds toward the waiting blockade.

"Weaponry?" asked Qui-Gon. "Or cloaking?"

"No," replied Ric Olié as the first laser fire went just wide of the ship. "Not on this ship. We're going to have to go back—our shields aren't going to last."

"Keep going. Their targeting can be easily confused," said Qui-Gon, moving to look out the window. "You'll just need to spin to keep them from locking on. Get close, too, that should help."

As the Naboo craft gathered speed, another burst of laser fire came from the nearest of the federation battleships. A handful of fighters emerged from one of its vast holds, moving to intercept the queen's ship.

"Sit down," said Ric, and then he proceeded to ignore Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon, however, remained at the window. He did not, despite common sense suggesting otherwise, waver as he stood, although the ship lurched suddenly and rolled as it evaded several more blasts from the surrounding battleships and the smaller fighters, hugging close to one of the ships to reduce the likelihood of attack.

Despite doing well for some time, Ric failed to evade the barrage from several smaller gun towers, and the queen's ship went dark. An eye blink later, the dim emergency lights came up.

"We've lost power." Ric Olié's voice sounded urgent as he began flipping a few more switches to relay requirements to the droids. "Our shields are down."

In response to the instructions, astromech droids had already begun smoothly rolling out from the room in which Naiia had been told to stay.

"What the ... " A violent lurch caused Naiia to land in a painful sprawl as the droids left her behind. "How many times they gonna try and kill me?" she muttered, curling up into a ball in the darkness.

For several nervous moments, those aboard the ship waited while the droids adhered to the outer surface of the ship, working to repair the damage. The lights resumed normal brightness, revealing Qui-Gon had still not moved.

"Power's back! Bypassed the main power drive, and our shield's up. At maximum." Astonished that his death was not imminent after all, Ric managed to evade the last of the ring of battleships, then winked into hyperspace, one more laser burst trailing them.

Despite the familiar trailing lights of stars in hyperspace, all was not well. Ric looked at one of the monitors and announced, "We've trouble."

"What is it?" asked Captain Panaka.

"Not enough power to get us to Coruscant," replied Ric. "Hyperdrive's leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to repair and refuel," said Qui-Gon, moving to a monitor, checking the star chart and the steadily shrinking circle indicating the maximum travel distance before hyperdrive gave out.

Obi-Wan came in, and stepped behind Qui-Gon, joining in the study of the star chart.

"Here, Master," said Obi-Wan. "Tatooine. It's in range."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Small, out of the way and poor. Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be so sure?" said Captain Panaka.

"It's controlled by the Hutts," replied Qui-Gon.

"The Hutts? Those gangsters?" cried Captain Panaka in disbelief. "You can't mean to take Her Majesty there!"

"It's risky, but there's no alternative." Obi-Wan gestured to the dismissed systems in turn as he continued. "Lok's held by the Federation and Geonosis too, these are friendly to the Federation, those don't have enough population for us to hope to find what we need."

"If the Hutts discover Her Majesty..." said Panaka.

"It could be no worse than if the Federation did," said Qui-Gon. "The difference is that the Federation is looking for her. The Hutts aren't. And so, they shall not discover her."

Captain Panaka gave a disgusted snort and left the cockpit.

"To Tatooine," instructed Qui-Gon.

Ric entered a few co-ordinates. "Course is in."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We will let the Queen know. Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon left the room as well.

Obi-Wan, recognizing the instruction to follow without words, followed Qui-Gon to the aft of the ship where the Queen's traveling throne room was located. Within, the queen, her handmaidens and the two royal guards were listening to Captain Panaka, who stood near a small formerly blue and white droid, now heavily carbon scored.

"It's an extremely well put together little droid," said Captain Panaka, apparently in mid-speech as the Jedi entered. "This is the one that rigged the bypass of the main power drive so that we could get away. Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," said the queen. "What is its number?"

While the droid made some incomprehensible sounds typical of its variety of mechanism, Captain Panaka took his hand and rubbed away some of the filth.

"R2-D2, Your Majesty," read Captain Panaka.

"Thank you, R2-D2," said the queen. "You have proven to be very loyal. Padmé!"

One of the saffron-robed handmaidens stepped forward and bowed.

"Clean up this droid ... as best you can. It deserves our gratitude," ordered the queen. "Continue, Captain."

Captain Panaka looked uneasily at the two Jedi.

"Your Majesty, if I may," said Qui-Gon. "We are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's a system out of reach of the Trade Federation. We will be able to make the necessary repairs there, and continue on our journey to Coruscant."

"Madam," said Captain Panaka, "Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by gangsters. I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

"You must trust my judgment, Madam," said Qui-Gon. "There are no preferable options before we'll have lost too much power to use hyperdrive at all."

The queen looked to the handmaiden she had called by name, and the two exchanged another look before the handmaiden bowed again and departed with R2-D2.

Bringing the droid into the storage room, Padmé began cleaning the droid.

"Hi!" said Naiia brightly, pleased that someone else, other than the inert droids, was in here with her.

Padmé yelped in surprise.

"Didn't mean to startle you," said Naiia, leaning over the top of one red-painted droid to watch the work. "I'm Ianthe Naiia."

"That's all right. I'm Padmé," she replied, continuing her work. "You're a Gungan, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Naiia, nodding vigorously. "Betcha never talked to any of us before."

"No, I haven't," admitted Padmé. "How'd you end up with us, Ianthe?"

"Naiia," she corrected. "I'm not real sure. See, I was doing my meditations ... well, I was gonna get around to it, but these really rude droids came and ruined it, and the Jedi showed up, and ... We went down to Otoh Gunga and got a bongo, but the bongo got wrecked, and so ... here I am."

Padmé looked completely confused by Naiia's tale. "Meditations?" She continued cleaning R2-D2.

"Yeah, so I can get my first tattoo," replied Naiia. "Where are we going?"

"Right now?" Padmé was still working, pausing only to glance up at Naiia before turning back to the droid. "Tatooine. I don't know anything about the place, but the Jedi said it's the best option."

xXxXx

The ship continued on its course as the large yellow planet appeared ahead.

"There's a settlement," said Ric, looking through his scope. "They've got a spaceport."

"Land near the outskirts," ordered Qui-Gon. "We don't want to attract more attention than necessary."

"I shall inform her majesty that we have arrived," said Captain Panaka, as he left to do just that.

Moments later, the sleek silvery craft set down amidst a cloud of sand and dust.

Dressed with a drab tan poncho over his clothing, Qui-Gon came into the area where Obi-Wan had just hoisted the hyperdrive from the floor panel, trailed by a no longer filthy R2-D2.

"Hyperdrive generator's burnt," said Obi-Wan. "We'll need a new one."

"As I thought. We'll have to manage here—any communication could draw unwelcome attention." Qui-Gon moved closer to whisper to Obi-Wan as he began inputting the needed items. "Watch that no transmissions are sent. Be wary ... I sense a disturbance in the Force. It's ... unusual, like the Federation's behavior."

"I felt it, too, Master," replied Obi-Wan, with a nod.

Qui-Gon, accompanied by R2-D2, set out from the ship.

"Wait!" called Captain Panaka, running toward them, accompanied by one of the dark-haired women from the ship. By the looks of it, she had appropriated a guard's uniform and modified it ever so slightly with the waist-wrap of a handmaiden gown.

Qui-Gon stopped, looking at the two of them as they caught up.

"Her Majesty commands you to take her handmaiden, Padmé, with you," said Captain Panaka. "She wishes for her to observe the local ..."

"No," said Qui-Gon. "This spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The queen wishes it," said Captain Panaka. "She is curious about this planet."

"I _have_been trained in defense," asserted the young woman. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't make me go back there and tell her you've refused," said Captain Panaka.

"We don't have time to argue over it," said Qui-Gon. "All right. It's not a good idea." He looked at the young woman and said, "Stay close to me."

Naiia came running along, catching up to the stationary group, and said, "Me too! I want to go!"

"It's not a pleasure trip!" said Qui-Gon.

"Please! I'm curious too!" said Naiia. "I wanna see where's all their water."

"They don't have water like on Naboo," said Qui-Gon. "They have moisture farms."

"You mean they grow stuff in their water?" said Naiia. "Can I see that, too?"

"No, we don't have time for that," said Qui-Gon.

"I'll leave you to your errands," said Captain Panaka, "and report to Her Majesty that you've agreed to take Padmé with you."

Qui-Gon gave Captain Panaka an exasperated look, then said, "Stay close to me, then."

The odd grouping continued across the sands toward the city of clay walls.

"The people make their living from moisture farms, for the most part, but there are also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers," explained Qui-Gon, as the first shouts of street vendors could be heard. "The few spaceports like this one—Mos Espa, it's called—are havens for those who do not wish to be found..."

"Like us," said Padmé.

"Righto," said Naiia, eyeing the various people traveling about, seeing that they were of such a variety that perhaps their group _wasn't_ so odd after all.

Walking into a plaza, they saw several junk spaceship dealers.

"We'll try one of the smaller ones first," said Qui-Gon, heading into one on the end. As they neared, they could see the edges of several broken spaceships and the like behind the shop.

Within, they saw an astonishing array of junked goods, a small brown-robed figure steadily working on a housecleaning droid. A pudgy-appearing blue figure with short wings and oddly thin arms and legs flew about the shop. As the group entered behind Qui-Gon, the figure flew to greet them.

'_What do you want?'_ said the blue, winged figure, speaking the locally more common Huttese.

"You are Watto?" asked Qui-Gon, looking for affirmation that he was dealing with the proprietor whose name was on the sign outside before continuing, "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah, yes, yes ... Nubian. We have lots of that. " said Watto, and then raising his voice, he reverted to the Huttese, "_Boy! Get in here! Now!"_

"My droid here has a readout of what I need," replied Qui-Gon.

Deak ran in from the back, his face streaked with grime, and his clothes freshly torn. Watto raised a hand as though to strike him, then spat, _"What took you so long?"_

_"I was cleaning the bins like you ..." _began Deak.

_"Never mind that now! I've got selling to do. Watch the store now,"_ commanded Watto, and then he turned to Qui-Gon, his manner taking on an almost oily tone. "Sooooo... let's go out back. We'll find what you need."

Qui-Gon and R2-D2 started to follow Watto as Naiia picked up an odd looking hollow device and picked it up to look at it.

"Don't touch anything," said Qui-Gon firmly, taking it out of her hands and replacing it on the shelves. He then continued to the yard.

After Qui-Gon had continued, Naiia stuck out her tongue at his retreating back, looking around curiously with her hands now clasped behind her back. In the background, the brown-robed Xa'ej continued to work quietly.

Deak picked up a part, pretending to clean it as he stared at Padmé. Soon, however, his inattention to what he purported to be doing meant that he was polishing the counter while holding the part and staring at Padmé. Padmé blushed, and then mustered up a smile as Naiia continued wandering about the shop.

"Are you an angel?" said Deak.

Padmé looked startled, and said, "What?"

"An angel," said Deak. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live far away, on the moons of Iego, I heard. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They're good and kind, and so pretty ... even the most hardened pirates would cry to see them."

Dumbstruck, Padmé looked at him, and finally said, "I've never heard of angels."

"You must be one," said Deak. "Maybe you just don't know it."

"That's very funny," said Padmé. "Have you worked for Watto long?"

"Since I was very little, three I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces to Watto," said Deak, "who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think."

Stunned, Padmé managed, "You're ... a slave?"

"I'm a person!" said Deak, with a defiant look at Padmé. "My name is Deak!"

"I'm sorry," said Padmé. "I don't fully understand." _Slavery is illegal! I didn't think he'd be a __**slave.**__How can there be such places in the Republic? _she thought, before adding, "This is a strange world to me."

Curiosity, however, had finally gotten the better of Naiia, who had just pushed the button nose of a little musical droid. As the thing seemed to come to life, it began marching around, knocking over the stacked merchandise, and Deak started to run to right things.

_"What's that, Deak?"_said Xa'ej. _"Customers or not, Watto won't be happy you've gotten his shop torn up again."_

"Hit it on the nose!" urged Deak.

Naiia managed to hit it on the nose, giggling as the thing collapsed back into its inert state. "It's cute. What's it supposed to do?" She giggled again.

"It's not funny!" protested Deak, as he hurried over to straighten the knocked over merchandise.

Padmé put a hand over her mouth, unable to restrain a small laugh at the situation.

xXxXx

In the rear yard, Watto held a small device in one hand, gesturing with the other. "Here it is ... a T-14 hyperdrive generator. You're in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one... Might as well buy a new ship as buy the generator, would be cheaper, I think—this is seven hundred peggats. Speaking of which—how _are_ you going to pay for all this?"

"Dataries," replied Qui-Gon, as though self-evident.

"Oh, no." Watto gave a negative shake to his head at that. "Costs me too much to exchange those. You'll have to do better."

"Dataries will be fine," said Qui-Gon, raising one hand, speaking in a low, controlled voice.

"No, they won't," insisted Watto.

"Hmm," said Qui-Gon thoughtfully, walking over to another pile of stuff. "Is that a dejarik board? Portable? In working order?"

"Yes," said Watto, seeing the possibility for at least a small sale from the outlander. "something to take your mind off your ship not going nowheres until you get some proper money?"

"Are you _sure_ it is in working order?" said Qui-Gon. "Maybe a game?"

"Of course it works." Watto struck the button, and the figures came to life. "You see? Cheap, too- if you got something else besides those credits."

"How about a quick game," said Qui-Gon. "Just to be sure. Maybe a little bet to make it worth turning on? If you win, I'll pay you double your price, but in dataries; and if I win—you give it to me."

"Maybe ... half price** if** you win, and I'll take your dataries for it," said Watto.

"That will be fine," said Qui-Gon.

Some time later, Qui-Gon returned to the shop, seemingly in a hurry, followed by R2-D2.

"We'll be leaving now," he said.

"I'm glad I met you ..." said Padmé, looking to Deak.

"Deak," he supplied.

"Padmé," she said, as she turned to follow Qui-Gon.

Naiia, feigning innocence, skipped out after Qui-Gon. "I didn't touch a thing while you were gone," she said brightly.

Watching them go, Deak said, "I'm glad I met you, too."

Outside the junk shop, Qui-Gon found a relatively sheltered alcove, while the street beyond continued to bustle with various people and bizarre appearing creatures as Padmé and Naiia watched, listening to the street vendors calling out to the passers-by.

Speaking into the com-link, Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't _anything_ of value left on board?"

"There's a few containers of supplies," came Obi-Wan's reply. "Not enough for you to barter with, not in those amounts."

"All right," replied Qui-Gon, sounding resigned. "Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

With that, he put away the com-link and started to leave the shelter of the alcove, gesturing for the others to follow.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: You know the drill: I am not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. I changed Darth Maul's name ... it's Iacchus now. I do have a reason, which is related to my thoughts on good and evil, to be more fully treated in my upcoming Episode II. Incidentally, the Queen's wardrobe here consists of a single state gown for her (with the accessories) and a change of wardrobe for the handmaidens. I simply don't buy a full wardrobe being stored aboard the ship (packing would be specific for whatever the journey was), and there just wasn't time to pack. For now, please enjoy this installment.

* * *

"Your report?" said Darth Sidious, surreal in his black robe shielding nearly all his face, surrounded by an aura of glittering black, looking like a disembodied mouth speaking to them. 

"We control all the cities in the north," replied Nute, "and are searching for any other settlements. Resistance ..."

"Yes, yes," said Darth Sidious, with an impatient gesture, as though he knew already the answers to the questions he asked. "You've done well enough ... for now. Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy. Slowly ... quietly ... do not allow one to become a rallying point. Be thorough. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?"

"She has disappeared, my lord," replied Nute, trying not to betray his fear. Tremulously, he picked at his robe, silently announcing his failure. "There was ... an escape."

"An escape?" hissed Darth Sidious.

"One Naboo cruiser ... got past ... the blockade ..." managed Nute, barely able to get the words through his fear-choked throat.

"You defy me! _How_ did she escape, Viceroy?" whispered Darth Sidious.

Cowed by the malevolence of Sidious' whisper, Nute Gunray found himself wishing the floor might swallow him where he stood--barring that, that death might strike him now. Instead, he was forced to continue to face the man, to give an explanation of his failure. "My lord, I ... her guards were overpowered. We ..."

"Viceroy, find her!" ordered Darth Sidious. "I want that treaty signed!"

"My lord," said Nute, very nervously, "it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range now."

"Not for a Sith," hissed Darth Sidious.

Behind him, a horned man, his red face framed by black tattooed symbols and small horns atop his head.

"Viceroy, this is my apprentice, Lord Iacchus," said Darth Sidious, his voice tinged with a deep menace, moving ever closer to a hiss. "_He_ will find your…lost ship. And perhaps I shall not cause you to suffer for your incompetence."

"Yes, my lord," replied Nute meekly.

The hologram faded away.

Head in his hands, Nute said, "This is getting out of hand ... now there are two of them!"

"We shouldn't have made this bargain," said Rune as he stood and began to pace. "What will happen when they discover the Jedi were not killed?"

"I don't want to find out," answered Nute, meticulously arranging his robes again in a vain attempt to avoid betraying his nervousness at the very thought.

"And what will the Jedi do when they become aware of these Sith lords?" Rune was wearing a pattern in the tile with his worried pacing.

"I had no choice!" snapped Nute. "I'm still rather fond of living. Or have you forgotten ..."

"No," said Rune, shuddering at the memory of the events at the failed Eriadu Trade Summit. _Well and truly trapped we are. One way or the other, we're just walking dead._

xXxXx

Turning from his conversation with the Nemoidians, Darth Sidious turned to the red-skinned man covered with the black tattoos within that seamless black room. The Zabrak sat, staring at the model, his eyes focused deep beyond. Before him, spinning marbles rotated in mid-air. They were of many colors: red and orange, green and blue, yellow and brown, milky white ... some larger, some smaller, each revolving around small blinking lights. However, it was not the beauty, as undeniably beautiful as this art was, which drew his attention.

"Lord Iacchus?"

"I have the results," Iacchus stood, giving his master a bow as he regained his feet. "Tatooine. It's sparsely populated. Finding the ship should be a simple matter now, Master."

"Good," replied Sidious. "When you have found her, take the queen back to Naboo, where she _will_ sign that treaty."

"Yes, Master," replied Iacchus with another bow.

"After that, she will not matter any longer."

"Understood, Master." Sharp teeth bared as he began to contemplate just what might be done to the future irrelevant queen, playing through one amusing scenario and then another--at least, amusing to the satyric man.

"Everything is going as planned," said Sidious, looking at the glittering model of the galaxy, no longer aware of his apprentice's continuing presence, a slow smile spreading over his face. "The Republic will soon be in my command."

Iacchus' presence did not continue, however, much longer. For he wasted no time in departing to fulfill his master's bidding, pausing only to stock a few additional supplies suited to this _particular _task.

Using paths known only to his master and himself, Iacchus flew his sleek craft into the desert wastes of the planet. Traveling in his orbit, he selected a darkened mesa on the edge of the setting of the suns. As the ship neared the surface, a small herd of banthas fled the strange intruder, lowing in their panic.

Unperturbed by the disruptions he had caused, Iacchus walked to the edge of the mesa upon which he had landed. Taking his binoculars, he scanned in one direction, and then another, continuing until he had examined the entire horizon. Reaching to an armband which had once seemed merely decorative, he pushed several buttons, and three probe droids floated out of the open hatch of his craft.

Making no gestures, he merely stood watching as the probes disappeared toward the horizon in three different directions, his will directing them.

He frowned at the strange eddies in the Force seemed to surround him. Jedi, he recognized that presence, but another one as well, unfamiliar. _He did not mention the Jedi. Another test,_ he thought. _Small matter, that. Easily managed. But this other?_

He stared out at the horizon in the waning light, unmoving.

_Perhaps _I_ shall find an apprentice here of my own, _he thought. A smile, which might have revealed a multitude of sharp teeth had there been sufficient light, split his face as he continued to stare at the blank horizon.

xXxXx

To call it a city would have been optimistic on any world other than Tatooine. Yet here, Mos Espa glittered against the sands, and on the outskirts of this small city the Naboo spacecraft remained at rest as the sands blew up against the gleaming chrome. Obi-Wan stood at the base of the ramp, scanning the horizon as the wind began to pick up speed.

Captain Panaka walked down the ramp to stand beside Obi-Wan without speaking. His posture, however, showed his great disapproval of the current situation.

"This storm'll slow 'em," said Obi-Wan, acknowledging the other man's presence, without dropping the binoculars from his eyes.

"It looks pretty bad," replied Captain Panaka, shielding his eyes and looking at the dark cloud on the horizon. "We're going to seal the ship. They can't mean to come back here in this."

"No, they won't," said Obi-Wan.

Captain Panaka put a hand to his ear as his comlink sounded, and said, "Yes?" After a short moment, he said, "We'll be right there." Then, to Obi-Wan, he said, "We must go to the Queen's chambers."

Closing the binoculars, Obi-Wan turned to walk into the spacecraft, Captain Panaka behind him.

As Obi-Wan entered the queen's chamber, he saw that the queen and handmaidens had gathered around a table. Looking more closely, he saw an extremely poor-quality transmission of a hologram of the man he had briefly met, Sio Bibble.

"...cut off all food supplies until you return ..." he said, flickering into static before resuming, "the death toll is catastrophic ... we must bow to their wishes, Your Majesty ..." The image flickered into static again, and then Sio Bibble resumed, sounding increasingly anxious, "Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Majesty, you _must_ contact me..."

The queen was visibly upset by this transmission, looking as though she were trying to compose her thoughts into a response.

"It's a trick. Send no reply," said Obi-Wan. "Make no transmission of any kind..."

"How can you be so certain?" asked the queen.

"I can sense it," said Obi-Wan. "You must trust me, Your Majesty. The Force ..."

The sound of the ship being sealed could be heard clanging mournfully, momentarily cutting off Obi-Wan's words. Outside, the winds had gained speed to howl, audible despite the layers of metal separating them from the winds.

_Alone, so alone, _Obi-Wan thought. _We must not give in to fears. I must be strength._

"And what if you are wrong?" the queen asked sharply, as the image of Sio Bibble replayed.

"I am not mistaken," replied Obi-Wan firmly, even as, in a small corner of his mind he wondered, _And what if I am? It doesn't matter—the Federation would find us ... The queen will be killed ... all Naboo nothing but Federation slaves in all but name. No! It's too grave a risk, and there's nothing we__**can**__ do here, but wait for Qui-Gon to return with those parts we need. I am not mistaken._


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: You know the drill: I am not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. Here, however, Deak isn't the only human **ever** to be able to go into pod-racing, just the only **local** human. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

"So, how's that thing work?" asked Naiia, looking at Qui-Gon's acquired dejarik device.

"This is not the place," replied Qui-Gon, striding along the street with Padmé and R2-D2 trailing him. "On the ship, perhaps."

"It's so hot here!" said Naiia, lifting up her long blue hair and shaking before releasing her hair and shaking again. "I feel like I'm gonna suffocate."

"At least there's some breeze," said Padmé.

"I'm afraid it's more than a breeze," said Qui-Gon. "We will have to hurry and finish ..."

"Hey, Padmé," said Naiia, pointing a short distance away to a stand where an elderly woman was talking to Deak. "Ain't that yer boyfriend?"

Padmé looked to where Naiia was pointing, and replied, "No."

"That** is** him, from the shop," insisted Naiia.

"We've barely made acquaintance," said Padmé, sounding almost affronted.

Deak turned, saw Padmé, and waved.

"I'll take four today," said Deak, and then as the group neared, he said, seeming to Padmé alone, "You gotta try these."

He reached into a pocket, pulling out three coins, still looking at Padmé as he dropped one. Qui-Gon stooped easily and picked it up and handed it back to Deak. Deak's eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

"Uh, make that three, Jira," he said. "I'm not that hungry ..."

The wind was starting to stir sand in the streets, and several of the shops were shuttering their windows despite the fact that the suns still stood high in the sky.

"Storm's coming on," said Jira, handing the fruit over. "You'd best be hurrying home, Dee." She began folding over the cart, preparing to push it along to her home.

"Do you have shelter?" asked Deak, handing one to Padmé and another to Naiia, offering the last to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you, you have it," said Qui-Gon. "We'll be getting back to our ship."

"Is it far?" said Deak.

"On the outskirts," chirped Naiia.

"You'll never get there in time!" exclaimed Deak. "Sandstorms are real dangerous, and fast. Come with me—hurry!"

He turned down one street as the wind began to pick up speed. Following Deak through the windy streets, they soon reached a row of hovels as the wind began blowing little whirls of sand through the streets.

"Mom! I'm home," called Deak as he led the others into a small round room.

"Oh my!" said the older woman, emerging from the next room, clearly in the midst of preparing a meal. "Deak! Who are all these ..."

"My friends, Mom," said Deak. "This is Padmé, and ... uh ... um, I ... I don't know anyone else's name."

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he supplied, "and this is Naiia."

R2-D2 let out a beep, and Naiia added, "And a droid."

"Our droid, R2-D2," said Padmé.

"Why are they here, Deak?" asked Shmi, confused.

"A sandstorm, Mom," replied Deak. "Listen."

As the wind began to howl outside, Qui-Gon said, "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter, as we wouldn't reach ours in time." He reached into his belt and took out five capsules. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much," said Shmi. "I'm sorry ... I ... I was just so surprised, I ... I forgot my manners."

As the sandstorm continued to engulf the area, the group crowded around a table, eating a meal.

"I ... I was wondering something," said Deak, looking at Qui-Gon.

"What?" said Qui-Gon.

"Well ... ah ..." hesitated Deak. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I seen a lightsaber in the market," said Deak. "Only Jedi have those."

Leaning back, Qui-Gon smiled. "And maybe I killed one and took his."

"Nuh-uh," declared Deak. "No one can kill a Jedi Knight."

"I wish that were so," said Qui-Gon.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi," announced Deak. "And came back here and freed all the slaves ... that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Qui-Gon.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy," said Padmé indignantly. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws ..."

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," said Shmi. "We have to manage ourselves."

Even Naiia seemed unable to come up with something to say to break the awkward silence which had descended on the group.

"So, you ever seen a podrace?" Deak sounded excited as he brought up the subject, as though certain the usual arguments with his mother would not follow in the presence of their visitors.

Padmé shook her head.

"They have podracing on Malastare," said Qui-Gon. "It's very dangerous."

"I'm the only human around Mos Espa can do it," bragged Deak.

Shmi looked at Deak, concern written on her face.

"What?" said Deak. "I'm not bragging—it's true. Watto said so."

"No more, Dee," said Shmi, then turning to their guests, adding, "So, how'd you end up**here**?"

"Our ship was damaged," explained Padmé, "and we've gotten stranded here until we can get it fixed."

"Xa'ej could fix it," declared Deak. "She can fix anything ... you want me go get her?"

"Our first job is to get the parts we need," replied Qui-Gon.

"And not enough money for it, just for his game," grumbled Naiia.

Qui-Gon shot Naiia a warning look, saying, "I believe it will be quite useful."

"These junk dealers have to have a weakness of some kind," said Padmé, "something to get the price down to what we can afford."

"Gambling," declared Shmi. "Everyone bets on those awful races."

"Xa'ej built a racer—it's the fastest ever!" exclaimed Deak. "There's a big race tomorrow, Boonta Eve, you know? You could get Xa'ej let you enter the pod—it's all but finished."

"No, Watto won't allow that," said Shmi.

"Watto don't know," said Deak. "He don't know Xa'ej built it ..." He turned to Qui-Gon, saying, "You could make him think it's yours, and maybe get him let me pilot it for you."

Qui-Gon considered this.

Shmi said, "I don't want you to race, Deak. It's awful."

"But I love it," said Deak. "And I'm good at it ... and the prize money could really help them out, get those parts paid for and ..."

"We're in a lot of kelp," said Naiia.

"Your mother's right," said Qui-Gon. "Is there ... anyone else friendly to the Republic who might be able to help?"

Shmi shook her head negatively.

"We** have** to help'em, Mom," said Deak. "You said the biggest problem is no one ever helps anyone else out ..."

"Dee, don't ..." said Shmi. "No. I said no podracing, Dee. That's final." She stood up abruptly, gathering dirty dishes, then walked into the other room.

"We'll find another way," vowed Padmé.

Awkward silence punctuated by the howling winds followed as Qui-Gon steepled his fingers together in contemplation while the sound of Shmi cleaning dishes filtered back into the room.

After the storm had passed, the streets were filled with people cleaning away the sands, rebuilding stalls. Naiia was curiously moving the sand and debris away from the hovel of Xa'ej.

Qui-Gon walked out of Xa'ej's hovel after the conversation, heading toward Watto's shop again.

"Are you sure about this?" said Padmé. "The queen will not approve."

"The queen doesn't have to know," whispered Qui-Gon in a near-conspiratorial tone and he continued into the shop.

"I don't approve," said Padmé, just barely resisting the impulse to stamp her foot.

Qui-Gon came into the shop, finding Watto and Deak in the midst of an animated discussion in Huttese.

"Ah, you," said Watto, breaking off and approaching Qui-Gon as Deak trailed behind him. "Boy tells me ya wanta sponsor him in the race—you can't even afford parts. They're not gonna take your credits, you know."

"I'll put my ship up for that," offered Qui-Gon. He tapped R2-D2 next to him, and a small holographic image of the ship floated in the air between the two.

"Not bad," admitted Watto, studying it, flitting about to view other angles. "Nubian ... nice ..."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need," said Qui-Gon.

"So--what would the boy ride?" asked Watto. "He smashed up mine, and it's not fixed yet."

"I have ... acquired a pod of my own," replied Qui-Gon, "playing dejarik. Fastest ever built."

"Hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," said Watto, his face darkening a moment at the mention of dejarik. "You supply the pod and entry fee, I supply the boy ... we split, fifty-fifty."

"Fifty-fifty?" said Qui-Gon. "No, if we split like that, you front the entry fee, and keep all the winnings, except for those parts. We lose, you keep the ship."

Watto said nothing, continuing to flit around the holographic image, thinking.

"Either way," added Qui-Gon, "you win ..."

"Deal!" snapped Watto, turning to Deak to add in Huttese. _"Fool of a friend you picked up there ..."_

Qui-Gon replied, "Deal."

Leaving the shop, he saw Padmé again, and continued to the slave hovels, where Naiia was alternately playing with the sands brightly and gawking at Xa'ej's odd creation.

Looking for a secluded spot, Qui-Gon contacted the ship, "We've come up with a solution to our problem. I've wagered the ship to gain us the money for the parts."

"That's an odd plan. What if it fails, Master?" said Obi-Wan. "We could be stuck here until it's too late."

"We are already stuck here," replied Qui-Gon. "But there's something about this boy ..."

As night fell, and Deak was allowed to return home, he announced, "Mom, guess what! I'm gonna race after all."

"No, I said no," stated Shmi.

"Watto said so," said Deak.

Shmi's mouth moved in soundless words, impossible to tell whether they were invocation or imprecation. "Oh, Dee. I die every time Watto makes you do that," she said, finally, shaking her head, then she sank onto a chair, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

xXxXx

The dawn of the suns of the next day brought milling crews of motley beings to the main hangar of the arena. These crews single-mindedly attended to the various podracers being readied. As the people continued to get ready, unseen, a probe droid floated down the main street, studying the people, slowly moving to the arena as it did not find what it seemed to be seeking, carefully evading contact with the oblivious passers-by.

Watto flitted alongside Qui-Gon, Naiia walking on the other side of Qui-Gon, craning her neck one way and then the other as she took in the sights.

"The moment the race is over, I'll want to see that spaceship of yours," demanded Watto.

"Patience," said Qui-Gon, "you'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far from here."

"Not if I own your ship," growled Watto. "I warn you, no funny business."

"Don't you think Deak can win?" said Qui-Gon mildly.

"Don't get me wrong," said Watto, "he's got talent. But Sebulba there," and he pointed to a Dug getting a pre-race massage, "is going to win."

"You're sure of that?" said Qui-Gon, still mildly.

"He always wins," said Watto with a snort, "I've bet heavily on him."

"I'll take that bet," said Qui-Gon.

"What?!" said Watto, whirring around to face Qui-Gon, looking serious as he ever did when money was involved. "How do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new pod against ... oh ..." Qui-Gon tapped one side of his nose before continuing. "The boy and his mother."

"I don't think so," snorted Watto. "Pod's not worth two slaves."

"Both, or no bet," said Qui-Gon.

"No, only one," said Watto.

"The boy, then."

"I say the mother. Or ..." he took a cube out of his pocket, "we let the fates decide?"

"Blue for the boy," said Qui-Gon.

"Very well." Watto rolled the cube. "Red for the mother."

The cube rolled, hovering on one corner for a moment, about to land red. Qui-Gon gently raised one hand, and the cube teetered, wavered, then flipped to land blue.

Watto burst out with something most impolite in Huttese, and then grumbled, "You won the toss, but you won't win the race ... it doesn't matter."

Still obviously angered, he flew ahead, passing Deak. _"Better stop your friend, or I'll end up owning him, too."_

"What's he mean by that?" Deak said, as Qui-Gon came over.

"Nothing to worry about," reassured Qui-Gon.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: -drags over soapbox, steps up- Attention: I am still not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. Please enjoy this installment. -drags away soapbox-

* * *

The large amphitheater was beginning to become quite full as Qui-Gon led Padmé and Naiia into the stands. People and beings of all manner of shapes and sizes had filled the amphitheater.

"Pomegranates! Dates!" called out a multi-armed being, walking up and down the stairs of the grand amphitheater, pausing occasionally to collect money and pass a quickly twirled paper cone filled with the customer's choice. "Ice cold ayran!" called another vendor as he walked through the aisles of the colorfully-canopied boxed seats, pouring for his customers from a tank worn on his back. "Fried trooshti!" Vendors moved through the amphitheater, offering a dazzling array of food and beverages, their cries intended to draw customers. "Fresh Ibian! Get it while it's wriggling!" "Besnian sausage on a stick!" "Boga noga!" "Hot salted crunchbugs!"

"Ooooh, can we get some of that?" asked Naiia, as another vendor pushing a cart filled with an amber liquid neared, calling out "fresh Klatooine paddy frogs". "Please?" she begged.

Qui-Gon was on the verge of saying no, but reconsidered. _It might keep her quiet, _he thought, as he motioned for the vendor to come over.

"She'll take one," he said, with a slight gesture as he offered the coin to the gap-toothed man. "This will cover it, yes?"

The man took the credit and said, "That's it, yes." He reached into the tank as the hapless creatures swam trying to evade him, pulled one out, and handed it to Naiia as he quickly re-capped the tank with his other hand. "Thank you, and enjoy the race."

"Thanks!" chirped Naiia as she settled back into her seat and bit one of the waving legs. "Hey, it's really good. You wanna bite?" she asked,, holding it toward Padmé.

"Err ... thank you, no," said Padmé, retreating as far as her seat would allow. "I'm not hungry."

A booming voice came over the loudspeakers, cleverly positioned so as not to ruin anyone's view. From the announcer's box, a figure with two heads began speaking, first in Huttese.

_"Greetings! We have perfect weather today for the Boonta classic," _announced Beed.

"That's right," replied his co-joined partner. "Absolutely right. And a big turnout here, paid admissions almost at a record today. I see the contestants are making their way out to the starting grid now."

"You wanna bite?" said Naiia, offering her still-squirming frog to Qui-Gon.

"No, thank you," replied Qui-Gon, as he settled into a meditative state despite the surrounding din.

Unperturbed, Naiia continued to bite into her frog as a line of podracers emerged from the large hangar, the pilots walking alongside the crafts and pausing, turning to face the high royal box.

Shmi entered the hangar, quickly picking out the craft she had seen taken from behind Xa'ej's hovel, and hurried over. Before he could protest, she embraced her son, and said "Be safe."

"I will, Mom," replied Deak. "I promise."

Shmi hurried away toward the grandstand as the podracers continued to leave the hangar for their starting positions.

_"Yes, there they are!"_

"That's Aldar Beedo of Ploo Two."

_"On the front line, our reigning champion, Sebulba from Pixelito. By far the favorite today."_

As though to prove the announcer's point, a cheer rose from the stands from many sections.

"Ratts Tyerell of Aleen and Mawhonic of Hok round out our frontline."

_"And Gasgano from Troiken in his new Ord Pedrovia."_

"Two time winner, Boles Roor of Sneeve."

_"There'd Dud Bolt of Vulpter and Clegg Holdfast of New Plympto."_

"And a late entry, Watto's Deak, a local boy."

_"I hope he has better luck this time."_ A chuckle rippled through the crowd at that.

_"Ebe Endocott of Triffis and Teemto Pagalies of Moonus Manel."_

"Wan Sandage of Ord Radama, Mars Guo of Phu, and Elan Mak of Ploo Four."

_"There's Ben Quadinaros of Tund, and our own Ody Mandrell of Tatooine."_

"And Neva Kee of Xagobah rounds out our field today. I see the flaggers are moving onto the track."

Jabba the Hutt moved into his box, waving to the crowd as all of the pilots made some sort of motion that looked like a bow.

_"His honor, our glorious host, Jabba the Hutt has entered the arena."_

The crowd roared in approval as Jabba was joined by others of his kind, along with a retinue of humans, chained slave girls clad in little more than Naiia herself, and a few other beings of near human and humanoid variety.

_"Welcome!"_ said Jabba, his voice booming through the arena, needing no amplification to be heard. _"Sebulba of Pixelito ..."_

Sebulba stood and saved to the cheering crowd as Xa'ej made a final adjustment of the cables attaching the engines to the pod she had built, and continued checking the cable hitches as Jabba continued the introductions, each pilot waving to the cheering crowd in turn.

Sidling closer, Sebulba taunted,_"You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You'll be bantha shit."_

_"Don't count on it, sarlacc spit," _replied Deak with a cold stare.

Sebulba backed off toward his racer, climbing aboard and strapping himself in.

_"You'll do just fine,"_reassured Xa'ej, standing next to R2-D2, fingers running over the droid curiously. _ "And I'm holding you to that. Imagine, getting to repair a starship like that!"_

_"Let the challenge begin,"_bellowed Jabba, as all the pilots moved into their pods.

_Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think,_ remembered Deak. _Trust your feelings. _He pulled his goggles into place.

Around the area, pilots were flipping switches, powerful energy binders shooting between the engines of the pod, the roars of many high-powered engines echoing against the walls and from there throughout the arena.

"Get away from there!" shouted Ody Mandrell, though his words were almost entirely lost to the many engines as a droid remained in front of his engines.

As the powerful energy binders began shooting between the engines, the various creatures who had led the way with flags now moved to the side of the track.

"Oooh," said Naiia, mouth full of another bite of frog leg, "they're starting! I can't wait!"

Shmi climbed into the stadium seats, looking very anxious.

_"The power couplings are being activated,"_ said one announcer voice.

"They're clearing the grid now," said the other.

"I can't bear it," said Shmi. "You did this ..."

"He will be fine," reassured Qui-Gon.

"You Jedi are far too reckless," said Padmé. "The Queen ..."

"The queen trusts my judgment," said Qui-Gon. "You should, too."

"You presume too much," huffed Padmé.

_"Start your engines."_

In his box, Jabba reached into a tub, removing a frog like the one Naiia was consuming. He bit the head off, and spit it at the gong, the starting signal. As the gong sounded, a great green light began flashing on a thin walkway over the track. Podracers began shooting forward, but Deak's engine suddenly fizzled. Podracers swerved around him, and moments later, there were only two pods left at the start.

_"And they're off!"_

"Oh, wait... Watto's Deak has stalled, and Ben Quadrinaros seems to be having trouble getting off the start."

"Oooh, no!" said Naiia, standing up and jumping up and down. "Come on, start!"

"Sit down!" snarled a gruff voice from behind her, a hand on her shoulder to force the issue.

"You don't gotta be so rude!" she said, partially-chewed frog spilling from her mouth.

Just then, Deak's engine started, and he joined the race, the quadra-Pod still stubbornly refusing to move.

"And there goes Watto's Deak ... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

_"The leaders are in the mushroom mesa now, the first turn of the track. Mawhonic and Sebulba are neck and neck as they reach the turn."_

Sebulba veered ever so slightly to one side, his dented pod against the side of Mawhonic's green pod. In the back, Deak was beginning to catch up to the slowest of the field, passing them.

"Oh! That has to hurt," said the announcer. "Mawhonic has crashed in the first turn. That's Sebulba in the lead now as he heads to the Needle's Eye."

Deak reached the thick of the pack of racers. Beginning to overtake on the inside, Gasgano moved inside, and then back to the outside as Deak attempted that side, matching maneuver for maneuver to maintain his position ahead of Deak. A cliff drop off, and Gasgano reached that first, dropping lower. Deak pushed, accelerating to take the drop high, sailing over Gasgano and speeding through the approach to the Needle's Eye.

Tusken Raiders had moved to the top of the canyon walls, and fired down into the course, one shot ricocheting off the newly repaired flap on Deak's pod.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the approach to the Needle's Eye."

The racers were now out of sight, except for the stalled Quadra-pod, so the crowd continued to watch through their small viewscreens.

"Where's Deak?" asked Padmé, looking worried.

Deak approached through the Labyrinth, powering through turns, over hills and cliffs. One pod after another fell behind him, though Sebulba remained in the lead.

_"As expected, Sebulba is leading the way. Xelbree is coming up on his side now ... Oh! And Xelbree has lost an engine."_

Sebulba veered away from the exploding engine, continuing through the pack. Deak, meanwhile, continued to work his way through the rest of the pods between his own and Sebulba's, lost to vision by the sands that had been stirred by the mass of pods crossing the Dune Sea.

As Sebulba, leading the pack, began to enter the arena, Ben Quadrinaros' pod finally fired up ... The engines flew off as he put it into gear, exploding against the walls of the starting grid.

"There goes Quadrinaros' power couplings."

_"And Sebulba, leading the pack, is finishing the first lap in record time."_

As the pods continued passing through the arena for the conclusion of the first lap, the people in the crowd stood, cheering for their favorites.

"Two more laps?" shrieked Naiia. "They gotta do that two more times?"

"It looks like Watto's Deak is moving up through the field. He's in ..."

_"Sixth place. Not bad. Ody Mandrell into the pits for some attention."_

Ody continued shouting at the droids working on an engine--when a droid got sucked in, he shouts were accompanied by gestures and a deepening maroon across his face. The engine sputtered and died, the dented droid clattered to the ground, and, a moment later, the engine exploded in a puff of black smoke.

"Droids!" shouted Ody, giving the dented droid a vicious kick before he stomped away.

As another racer started the perilous attempt to pass Sebulba, a small piece of metal—extra decoration that Sebulba kept for just such an occasion—flew backwards into Neva Kee's engine.

Neva Kee struggled, veering into Deak's pod, unhooking a strap linking the pod to the engines. Deak struggled to regain control as his pod shuddered and twisted from the uneven thrust.

"Got it!" he gasped, grasping the loose strap and pinning it into place.

Sebulba cut through the engine of the next aspiring leader so that pod dropped to the desert floor in a cloud of sand. Close on the tail of that pod, another pod was lost in the clouds. Hidden in the sandcloud, the two pods crashed together resoundingly. Deak rounded the corner, moving through the sand cloud, and came out the other side.

"At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, followed closely by ... Watto's Deak."

The two racers, now well ahead of the pack, continued through the arena and into the last lap as Sebulba attempted to separate Deak's engines from his pod, as he had done so many times already in this race. Evading the exhaust port blades, Deak went wide off the course.

"Watto's Deak is forced onto the service ramp!"

Deak closed his eyes, moving from ramp to track, cutting inside sharply.

_"Incredible! A controlled thrust and he is back on course ... and in the lead! What a move!"_

Sebulba remained close on the rear of Deak's pod. Deak, remembering how he had been almost prevented from passing, continued to match Sebulba move for move, as Sebulba moved to bump him from the rear as he entered the turns of the Labyrinth.

Rounding the bend, a piece of engine started to shake loose, and Deak quickly moved to bypass, losing just enough speed for Sebulba to pass.

"Sebulba has regained the lead."

Deak made several attempts to pass, finally faking inside and passing outside before Sebulba could react as they reached the long flat stretch of the final approach to the arena.

"He's catching Sebulba."

_"Incredible!"_

The crowd was roaring their approval of the race as Sebulba moved sideways, tapping into Deak's pod repeatedly until the steering rods had hooked together.

"That boy is out of his mind."

_"They're neck and neck."_

"They're side by side."

_"Shoulder to shoulder."_

Deak tried to veer away from Sebulba. The two pods firmly linked foiled his efforts. Then, moving toward Sebulba, he made a quick thrust. His steering arm broke, and the pods separated. Tension released, both pods began spinning. Sebulba scraped an ancient statue lining the course. One engine exploded and then the other. The pod, bereft of two engines, skidded through the fireballs. Sebulba got out of his racer, throwing a broken piece to the ground in frustration. Deak flew through the fireball and on out the other side, managing to move forward despite the spin.

_"And it's ... DEAK! Watto's Deak!"_

"Watto's Deak has won the race! The crowd is going wild!"

Indeed, the crowd was on their feet, shouting and cheering as unnoticed probe droids continued to move through the crowds.

Qui-Gon walked to the box where Watto had been watching the race. Several aliens left, laughing and counting money. Qui-Gon paused in the doorway.

Watto looked up and snarled, "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew ... I lost ... everything." He flew up, face against Qui-Gon's face.

Qui-Gon smiled, remaining silent for a moment. "Eventually, you will lose when you gamble, my friend," said Qui-Gon. "Bring the parts to the main hangar. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy."

"You can't have him!" shouted Watto. "It wasn't a fair bet."

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts?" said Qui-Gon, as an unnoticed probe droid drew close to this conversation. "I'm sure they can settle this."

"No, no! I want no more of your tricks." Watto deflated. "Take him!"

After all the racers had crashed or finished, Shmi hurried into the hangar, followed closely by Naiia and Padmé.

"Oh, it was so exciting!" chirped Naiia, giving Deak a hug.

Embracing her son, Shmi gasped, "Oh, Dee ..."

"Ah, gee ..." said Deak, squirming out of the embrace. "Enough of this ..."

"We owe you everything," said Padmé.

"Just feeling this good was worth it," said Deak. _And seeing Sebulba crash, too!_

Behind them, Qui-Gon was harnessing some eopies to a container of parts, Xa'ej perched atop the parts.

"Padmé, Naiia," said Qui-Gon. "Let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

As Qui-Gon helped Padmé onto one eopie and Naiia to the other, he said, "I'll return the eopies by midday."

As the small caravan reached the sleek spacecraft, Obi-Wan came out of the ship.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. Put the old one on the cart—Xa'ej here wants to tinker with it, and send the eopies back when you've made the exchange. I'm going back now. Some ... unfinished business. I won't be long."

As Padmé and Naiia slid down from their mounts and ascended the ramp, Obi-Wan said, "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?"

"Xa'ej will not be going with us," said Qui-Gon. "It's the boy. The one responsible for getting us those parts."

The still-shielded and unnoticed probe droid suddenly turned and sped away back to Iacchus.

xXxXx

Qui-Gon walked through the slave district, finding Deak, and brought out some credits from beneath his poncho.

"The winnings," he said, handing them to Deak.

"Yes!" said Deak, and he ran ahead of Qui-Gon to his home.

Shmi was inside, cleaning the already clean house.

"Mom, look at all this money!" said Deak, handing the coins to her.

"Oh, my goodness," said Shmi, taking in the weight of them. "That's wonderful."

"And Deak has been freed," said Qui-Gon.

"What?!" said Deak, turning around, his eyes widening.

Shmi was silent, looking as though she had been struck in the face by a mighty blow.

"You're no longer a slave, Deak," said Qui-Gon.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" said Deak, overjoyed. "Was that part of the prize?"

"Let's just say that Watto has learned ... an important lesson," said Qui-Gon, "about gambling."

"Will you take him with you?" said Shmi, biting her lip.

"Our meeting was not a coincidence," said Qui-Gon. "Deak is strong with the Force." He turned to Deak, and said, "But you may not be accepted by the Council. It will not be an easy life, there will be many challenges. Do you wish it?"

"A Jedi!" said Deak. "Yes! It's ... what I've always wanted. I've dreamed about it. Can I, Mom?"

"The choice is for you alone, Deak," said Qui-Gon.

"I want to go," said Deak.

"Then pack your things," said Qui-Gon. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" said Deak, and then he started for the other room, and stopped.

Shmi had a hand over her mouth, barely able to remain composed.

"What about Mom? Is she free, too?" said Deak. "You're coming, aren't you, Mom?"

"I tried to free your mother, Dee," said Qui-Gon, "but Watto wouldn't have it."

"Dee, I ... You deserve better than a slave's life," said Shmi. "I love you, Dee ... now hurry."

As Deak ran into the next room, Qui-Gon said, "I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?"

"Does it matter?" said Shmi.

"I did try," said Qui-Gon.

"I'm sure you did," replied Shmi, turning and walking away.

His few things in a sack, Deak turned to his mother. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom."

"I love you, Dee," said Shmi. "My love will go with you—always."

For once, Deak did not resist her embrace, but then he broke away. " I.. will become a Jedi and I will come back and free you, Mom," said Deak. "I ... I promise."

Qui-Gon turned, leaving the hovel as Deak started to run to catch up.

"He was in my life for such a short time," said Shmi as the tears finally burst.

Walking down the street together with Deak, Qui-Gon suddenly caught sight of the lurking, shielded droid. Without breaking stride, he ignited his lightsaber, swung around and lunged, slicing the probe droid in half. The probe no longer well-concealed, Qui-Gon knelt and closely examined the sparking and fizzing droid.

"What is it?" asked Deak.

"Probe droid. Very unusual ... not like anything I've seen before," replied Qui-Gon, straightening. "Come on."

With that, he urged Deak to run as he led the way to the waiting spacecraft, Xa'ej and the eopies having departed already. As they reached the open expanse of desert between the edges of the settlement and the Naboo ship, Deak began falling behind Qui-Gon's longer stride.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!" gasped Deak.

Qui-Gon turned just in time to see the dark-cloaked figure bearing down on them on a speeder bike.

"Deak! Drop!" ordered Qui-Gon.

Deak dropped to the ground just as the dark cloaked figure swept over him, and Darth Iacchus had leapt off his speeder bike. In one swift motion, he had ignited a red-bladed lightsaber, his blow meant to kill as Qui-Gon's green intercepted a hairs' breadth before it was too late. Deak scrambled to his feet, as Darth Iacchus and Qui-Gon continued to fight. A cloud of sand surrounded them as they moved; blurring vision such that only the green and red lights could be seen moving apart and meeting within the cloud.

"Dee, to the ship!" shouted Qui-Gon. "Take off! Go! Go!"

As Darth Iacchus continued his relentless attack, Deak raced onto the ship. Half out of breath, Deak stopped in a hallway where Padmé and Captain Panaka were working on the last touches to the finished repairs.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off," gasped Deak. "Now!"

"Who_are_ you?" asked Captain Panaka.

"A friend," answered Padmé, turning to lead the way into the cockpit, where Ric Olié and Obi-Wan were running some tests on the hyperdrive.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble," repeated Deak. "He says to take off."

"I don't see anything," said Ric.

"Over there," said Obi-Wan, pointing to the cloud of sand and dust. "Fly low."

As the Naboo spacecraft lifted away from the sands, Qui-Gon and Iacchus continued their battle. Leaping over one another, Iacchus attacked as Qui-Gon parried. The ship flew a few feet above the ground over them, and Qui-Gon leapt straight up onto the ramp leading into the ship. Iacchus, not to be outdone, leaped up also, though he had so little room that he stood on his toes as his heels rested on empty space.

Qui-Gon went on the offensive, pushing Iacchus off the ramp to the desert floor some forty feet below. The ramp closed, leaving Darth Iacchus standing alone watching the silvery ship vanish into the sky.

Winded, Qui-Gon remained by the ship's entry, breathing hard. Wet with sweat, a fine crust of sand adhered to his clothes.

"Are you all right?" asked Deak, wide-eyed.

"I think so," replied Qui-Gon. "That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"Who was it?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't know ... but he was well-trained in the Jedi arts," said Qui-Gon. "It seems he was after the queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" said Deak.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," replied Qui-Gon, "yet I sense he knows our destination already."

"So, what do we do?" said Deak.

"We?" said Obi-Wan, looking at Deak as he tried to figure out who this person was.

"We will be patient," replied Qui-Gon. "Deak, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you. Wow!" said Deak. "You're a Jedi, too?"

Obi-Wan looked skeptically at Deak, even as he made his acknowledgment of the introduction as the ship lurched with the leap into hyperspace.

Iacchus stood on the desert floor, watching the winking light of the Naboo spacecraft, knowing there was no chance he could get back to his own ship and into space before the Naboo craft had made its hyperspace jump.

_That boy ... they took him,_ thought Iacchus, feeling the keen disappointment as his potential apprentice evaporated like so much water in this desert, the eddies of the Force which he had felt now stilled as the ship vanished from Tatooine space.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Attention: I am not George Lucas. Still. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. Urak'ai is mine. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

As the rest of the ship slept, Padmé made her way into the main room, replaying the message from Sio Bibble. Exhausted, yet unable to sleep, she put a hand to her forehead, rubbing from temple to center, as Sio's voice repeated, "Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Majesty, you_ must_ contact me..."

A prickle on the back of her neck alerted her to the fact that she was not alone. Padmé turned to see Deak standing against the wall, watching her and shivering.

"Are you all right?" asked Padmé.

Deak replied, "It's very cold."

Padmé brought a guard's jacket over, saying, "You're from a very warm planet, Dee. Too warm for my taste. But it is much colder here—it must be hard to get used to."

"You seem sad," said Deak.

"The queen is ... worried. Her people are suffering ... dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or ..." said Padmé, "or I'm not sure what will happen."

"I'm not real sure what's gonna happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again after we get there," said Deak, pulling out a small pendant from his pocket. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. They say those bring good luck."

Padmé looked at the pendant, saying, "It's beautiful." She put it on, and added, "I don't need this to remember you by. Many things will change when we reach the capital, but I won't forget you, Dee."

Naiia walked into the room, asking "You guys couldn't sleep neither?"

"No," said Padmé.

The holographic image of Sio Bibble began to repeat again, "We must bow to their wishes ..."

"How's that thing turn off?" said Naiia, walking over to the console, looking askance at it. "No wonder ya can't sleep, listening to this guy. Might's well feed the see as give them what they're asking for. They'll only want even more when you give'm what they say they want."

Giving Naiia a quizzical look, Padmé hit the button. Sio Bibble's image vanished as Deak stood, looking confused, his eyes going from Padmé to Naiia and back.

"You never been away from home before, have ya?" said Naiia, looking at Deak.

"No," replied Deak. "I ..."

"Me neither," said Naiia, then with a little pride she added, "I don't think any Gungan's ever traveled so far as me now."

"Don't you miss ... well, your mother?" asked Deak. "Or friends?"

"Yeah, a little," admitted Naiia. "But ... well, when I get back, maybe they've forgotten all about that bongo that got wrecked, and I won't get in trouble." She grinned, the sharp teeth of the primarily carnivorous somehow unthreatening in her face ... this time.

"I miss my mom," said Deak. "I hope I do get to see her again."

"I'm sure you will," reassured Padmé.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Deak.

"All right, I'm not sure," said Padmé. "I _don't_ know." She walked out of the room.

"Hey, you know how this thing works?" said Naiia, moving over to Qui-Gon's dejarik table.

"I know how it works," said Deak, "but I don't know how to play." He switched it on, and the multitude of creatures seemed to come to life.

"They're so cute!" said Naiia.

Deak looked at her bewildered, blushed, and then stood up. "Uh, I think I'll try and get some sleep," he stammered.

Naiia poked at the Ng'ok as Deak left her to her explorations of the game.

xXxXx

"We're nearing Coruscant," announced Ric Olié as the planet began to resolve into recognizable features.

"It's kinda ugly," stated Naiia.

"The whole planet is a city," explained Ric. "They say the population passed a trillion."

"Wow, it's huge," breathed Deak.

"Big and ugly." Naiia walked away. "Looks dead."

Deak, however, could not take his eyes off the planet ahead, his eyes growing wide as they passed through the atmosphere of the planet. He could see many skyscrapers, teeming millions passing on various crafts—interplanetary and intraplanetary.

The Naboo spacecraft slid into its position amidst the massive traffic, making an approach to one landing pad. Through the window, the gathered dignitaries could be seen making their way to meet the landing ship.

The ramp lowered, and Qui-Gon said, "Come with us, Deak."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the way off the ship, followed closely by Deak and Naiia. At the base of the ramp were several men flanking the ramp, dressed in the uniform of the Senator's guards. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped before two men--Finis Valorum and Akhil Palpatine and bowed. Taking his cue from them, Deak did likewise.

Looking back, Qui-Gon said, "Naiia."

"Oh. Uh," stammered Naiia, making an awkward bow.

The awkwardness of the moment was diffused, however, as Queen Amidala and her retinue made their way down the ramp. Naiia, pulled back to the side by Qui-Gon, slipped further to the edge, looking down.

"Wow," Naiia murmured.

"It's a very long way down," said Qui-Gon. "Stay away from the edge."

Senator Akhil Palpatine made a bow before his sovereign as guards arranged themselves protectively around the Supreme Chancellor, the Senator, and the Queen of Naboo.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," said Senator Palpatine. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Majesty," said Finis. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," replied the queen.

"Apartments have been prepared for your stay," said Senator Palpatine, as he started to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue away from the landing platform. "There is a ... question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it."

Deak and Naiia began to follow the group, when Naiia paused, looking back. She tilted her head in puzzlement as she saw that Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the Supreme Chancellor were remaining behind.

Queen Amidala turned, gesturing for the two to follow. Deak, terribly confused now, looked back to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded, and gestured for Deak to continue after the queen.

"You know, she's not so bad for Naboo," said Naiia. "Wonder what their apartments are like."

A line of air taxis was waiting, and the Senator and Queen and two handmaidens got into the first, while the remainder of the guards, the other two handmaidens, and Naiia and Deak divided between the next three vehicles.

xXxXx

_Apartment? A whole block back in Mos Espa had less room than this!_ thought Deak, as he moved through the apartment behind the handmaidens.

Broad expanses of glass allowed a view of the nearby spires of various buildings, and the ever present hum of traffic. Behind them, one of the guardsmen was actively watching a broadcast of an urak'ai game. Naiia stood behind him, for a few moments, squinting at the screen.

"What's that?" asked Naiia.

"Urak'ai," grunted the guardsman.

Naiia looked at the holovid again, his answer being rather less than illuminating. "So, uh, who's winning?"

"The wrong team."

"Why'd he do that?" said Naiia, stepping in front of him to point. One of the players was flying upside down at breakneck pace. He banked sharply and struck a ball with a short baton.

"Get outta the way!"

Bored with the pasttime of trying to understand the game on the holovid, she walked to the window where Deak was staring at the passing vehicles.

Staring out the window, Naiia said, "This is pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Don't look at me," said Deak. "I don't know what's going on."

"Where's the Queen and Padmé and all them?" said Naiia, sitting on one of the over-stuffed leather sofas, finding herself sliding to the floor. "Hey, that's kinda fun."

Eirtaé came in and said, "The queen and two of her handmaidens went with the senator to discuss the situation. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Try not to disgrace us." She gave a hard look at Naiia, who'd just climbed back onto the sofa.

Deak opened another door, and said, "How many rooms are there? This place is huge! I thought it was just an apartment ..."

"I guess queens and all need a whole building or something," said Naiia.

"It's hardly a whole building," said Rabé, sweeping off to the next room. "Gungans and ruffians! Might as well sweep the gutter and move whatever else we find in here as well," she muttered. "Couldn't make it much worse."

xXxXx

In the senator's quarters, Queen Amidala was sitting on a broad sofa, her handmaidens Dormé and Sabé behind her within their flame-colored garb, which was now covered by an even greater traveling cloak.

"The Republic is not what it once was, Your Majesty," said Palpatine, pacing. "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates only looking out for themselves and their own systems. There is no interest in the common good--no civility ... only politics. It is disgusting. I must be frank, madam, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," said the Queen.

"If I may say so, madam, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption ... a manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now," replied Akhil.

"What options do we have?" asked the Queen.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor," explained Akhil. "One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws ... and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"He has been our strongest supporter," said the Queen. "Is there any other way?"

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts," replied Akhil, his voice trailing off.

"There's no time for that," said the Queen. "The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are **dying,**Senator—more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, madam, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control," said Akhil, "for the time being."

_That is something I cannot ...__**will not**__ ... do, _she thought. "Thank you, Senator. We shall retire to my apartments and refresh from our journey and prepare for our appearance before the Senate," stated the Queen.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: You know the drill: I am not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. I have placed the Queen and company in a separate apartment from that of the senator, and also significantly re-ordered events so as to lessen the ping-pong effect. Please enjoy this installment.

Apologies for the delay in posting. My beloved grandfather died, and I had been away from my computer in order to travel to the funeral. He was 91, and a remarkable, wonderful man who will be missed.

* * *

As the taxis moved away, Qui-Gon said, "Your Honor, the situation has become more complicated." 

"I see that," replied Finis. "Please, come with me."

Yet another air taxi pulled up, and the two Jedi got in with Finis, followed by his own guards.

Once again ensconced in the room in which he had gotten his mission, Qui-Gon sat down as the luxury droid brought drinks to the three men.

"What happened?" With less preamble than before, Finis began. "I sent you to ..."

"It seems, your honor," interrupted Qui-Gon, "that the Federation had no intention of speaking with any ambassadors. It was ... most unlike them."

"And the ship?" asked Finis. "Have you any idea what happened to them? They haven't been heard from."

"Not for certain," answered Qui-Gon. "I do know that I felt a disturbance as though several people were suddenly consumed with fear, then silenced as in death. I do not know for certain that the Federation is responsible, though it is the likeliest explanation."

"It is a disaster," stated Finis. "I've called the session, but ... My position is too weak to help Naboo."

"The queen can be persuasive, I am sure," said Qui-Gon. "I regret that we were unable to do more, but the Federation was prepared to invade as we arrived. We were fortunate to be able to get off Naboo with the queen, as the droid army of the Federation was moving to control the planet."

"I see," said Finis. "I regret that negotiations were less than fruitful."

"Indeed," replied Qui-Gon. "As the negotiations never took place, we must continue with the situation as it is now. With your leave, I shall need to speak with the Jedi Council on some of these matters."

"Of course," agreed Finis.

"Thank you, your honor," said Qui-Gon. With a final bow, he and Obi-Wan left.

"This is not the way to the temple," observed Obi-Wan, as they rode in yet another taxi.

"No, we need to fetch the boy first," explained Qui-Gon.

"Is that wise?" asked Obi-Wan. "You do not know that the council will accept him. The boy won't pass the tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old."

"I promise you," stated Qui-Gon, "Deak will become a Jedi."

"Master ... not again," pleaded Obi-Wan. "Don't defy the Council."

"I will do as I must," said Qui-Gon.

"You could be sitting on the Council by now yourself, Master," said Obi-Wan. "If you would just follow the code ... they won't go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You still have much to learn."

xXxXx

Qui-Gon conferred briefly with a guard at the apartment designated for Queen Amidala. Word was sent in to the guards inside the apartment proper that Deak was to be leaving with Qui-Gon.

Now that he was to go to the Jedi temple, Deak found himself desperately wanting to see Padmé, whom he had not spoken to since some time before their arrival in Coruscant. Going to the door of the series of chambers that had been designated for the queen and her handmaidens, he knocked, to find a handmaiden other than Padmé answering the door.

"I'd like to speak with Padmé, if I could," said Deak.

"I'm sorry, Deak," said Rabé. "Padmé is not here right now."

From further within, the queen's voice called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Deak, to see Padmé, madam," replied Rabé.

The queen took a few steps, and stood in a doorway which aligned near enough with the doorway in which Deak now stood.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand," said the queen.

"I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope," said Deak. After an awkward pause in which the queen simply looked at him, Deak forged ahead, "I may not see her again ... and ... and I just wanted to say good-bye."

"We will tell her for you," replied the queen. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

Deak made a bow and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Deak. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." With that, he headed through the apartment back to Qui-Gon.

"Bye, Dee," called Naiia. "Have fun. Me, I'll just stay here in the streetlight ..."

xXxXx

The temple, its five spires gleaming, seemed to beckon as the air taxi approached.

"You will wait with Obi-Wan," stated Qui-Gon, "here. It should not be long."

"Wow," said Deak, craning his neck as he looked up to the ceiling far above, innumerable arches admitting the light. "This place is great."

Obi-Wan said nothing, seeming to be trying to enter a meditative state while he waited for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon in the meantime had continued down the hallway to reach a tall, stately room. Like the others, this room was ringed with arches, and twelve Jedi sat in a semi-circle, Mace Windu in the center, flanked by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda.

"It is good to see that you have returned," said Mace.

"With your permission," said Qui-Gon, "I should like to begin my report with a convergence in the Force which I encountered."

"A convergence?" asked Yoda.

"Located around ... a person?" said Mace.

"A boy," said Qui-Gon. "I sensed his presence when we landed on the planet of Tatooine—a presence more powerful than any I have ever encountered."

"You believe this boy is ... the one prophesied to bring balance to the Force?" said Mace.

"I don't presume ...," said Qui-Gon.

"Ah, but you do," said Yoda. "Unhidden is your opinion."

"I request that the boy be tested," said Qui-Gon.

The Jedi looked from one to another, then all to Mace Windu, and he nodded.

"Trained as a Jedi," said Yoda, "your request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force," said Qui-Gon. "I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here."

"Bring him before us, then," said Mace.

Qui-Gon bowed, and then went to the waiting Obi-Wan and Deak. "They will see him," said Qui-Gon. "This way."

Obi-Wan's lips formed a line, but he said nothing.

Back in the room, Qui-Gon gestured for Deak to bow and then said, "This is Deak of Tatooine."

A young Jedi padawan who had not been in the room before, said, "Please, come with me, Deak of Tatooine."

With a backward look at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Deak followed the Jedi out of the chamber.

"You are very fortunate," said the Jedi. "Not many outside our order enter these halls."

"I want to join you," said Deak. "Is that why I've been allowed?"

"It's not for me to know," replied his guide. "By the way, my name's Tan."

"Nice to meet you, Tan," said Deak. "Where are we going?"

"I've been instructed to take you and show you to the testing hall," said Tan.

"What kind of testing?" said Deak, curiously.

"I can't tell you that," said Tan. "Honest, I'm not allowed. And I probably said more than I'm supposed to already."

Deak followed through the halls, all of which seemed nearly identical—tall ceiling with many pillars and arches, light streaming into the halls from all directions. Yet, as he led the way, Tan seemed to have no difficulty discerning one hall from another.

As sunset tinged the light red, Deak entered a room.

"Good evening," greeted the red-skinned Mon Calamari. "I ask that you sit in that seat there," and she waved toward the chair. "You will be shown a succession of images. Your task is to then name what you have seen. We shall begin."

Deak watched the images swim past, and then there was blackness.

"Name them," ordered the Jedi.

"A ship ... a cup ... a speeder," recited Deak.

"Good, young one," encouraged the Jedi. "How do you feel?"

"Cold, ma'am," replied Deak.

"Afraid?" askedthe Jedi.

"No," said Deak, "no, ma'am."

"Afraid to give up your past life?" persisted the Jedi.

"I don't think so," said Deak. _Why would I be?_

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother," said the Jedi.

"I do miss her," admitted Deak.

"Afraid to lose her, I think," said the Jedi.

"What's that got to do with anything?" said Deak, feeling his temper rise.

"Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side ...," said the Jedi. "Fear leads to anger ... anger leads to hate ... hate leads to suffering."

"I'm not afraid!" snapped Deak.

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind," said the Jedi tester. "I sense much fear in you."

"I am not afraid," said Deak firmly.

"Then, we shall continue," replied the Jedi tester.

More images, and then the pause.

"A cruiser ... a half moon ... a man," said Deak, naming the next images. _This is too easy._

xXxXx

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the chamber to stand before the twelve members of the Jedi Council to learn the outcome of the testing.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon," said Yoda.

"The Force is unusually strong with him," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"He's to be trained, then," said Qui-Gon.

The twelve looked from one to another, clearly uncomfortable before all eyes had turned to look at Mace Windu.

His voice tinged with regret, Mace said, "No, he will not be trained."

"No!?" said Qui-Gon in obvious disbelief.

"He is too old," said Mace, seeming not to note the smile on the face of Obi-Wan. "There is already too much anger in him."

"He **is** the chosen one," pleaded Qui-Gon urgently. "You must see it."

"Clouded, this boy's future is," said Yoda.

"I will train him then," said Qui-Gon, sounding determined. "I will take Deak as my padawan learner."

Even his Jedi training was insufficient to prepare Obi-Wan to mask his surprise at this statement, an eerie feeling of being bereft coming over him. _What have I done wrong?_

"An apprentice you have already, Qui-Gon," said Yoda, with a slight nod of his head toward Obi-Wan. "Impossible, to take on a second."

"We forbid it," said Mace, firmly.

"Obi-Wan is ready ...," said Qui-Gon.

"I am ready to face the trials," said Obi-Wan hopefully.

"What do you know of readiness?" said Mace dismissively.

The tension that had been building between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan since they had brought Deak along was evident in the looks that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged.

Turning back to the Council, Qui-Gon said, "He is headstrong ... and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me."

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," said Yoda. "More to learn, he has..."

"I understand," said Qui-Gon.

_But __**I **__don't,_ thought Obi-Wan.

"There is another matter of concern which I wish to bring before the Council at this time," said Qui-Gon. "While we were delayed on the planet of Tatooine, we came under attack. There were probe droids, which I discovered just before we left, but they drew an attacker to us. The attacker was quite well trained in the Jedi arts, but clearly was not of the Jedi, for I could sense the dark side emanating from him as we fought. My only reasonable conclusion is that it was a Sith lord."

"A Sith Lord?" said Mace, sounding simultaneously disbelieving and horrified.

"Impossible," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"The very Republic is threatened," said Yoda, "if involved the Sith are."

"No," said Mace firmly, shaking his head. "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing."

"I believe he came to attack the queen," said Qui-Gon. "I believe he was meant to stop her from reaching Coruscant, as there have been no further attacks. We sensed an unusual amount of fear in the Federation, and their behavior was ... unusual for them. The Sith might have been directing them—it is not impossible."

"Hard to see, the dark side is," said Yoda. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"I sense that he will reveal himself," said Qui-Gon. "Particularly if the senate does not decide in favor of Naboo."

"This attack was with purpose," said Mace, "and I agree that the queen was the target. We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker."


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: You know the drill: I am not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, things, and situations were created and are owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no infringement is intended. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

Her garb had changed little since the journey, the black gown now accompanied by a simpler hairstyle, a hanging medallion from a prominent foreknot rather than the feathered headdress, the Queen of Naboo paced in front of the window, her mouth moving soundlessly over the words that she was preparing. Naiia perched perilously on the arm of a sofa, cocking her head to one side as she watched the muttered rehearsal.

"Sitting in the streetlights," said Naiia.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Queen.

"Just way it seems to me," replied Naiia with a shrug. "Why you suppose there's gotta be so much pain?"

"To motivate us, I suppose," said the Queen, stopping in her tracks to look curiously at the Gungan girl.

"You think you Naboo all gonna die?" asked Naiia.

"I don't know," said Queen Amidala. "That's **why** I'm going to speak to the Senate. They must side with us."

"And the Gungans, too," persisted Naiia. "You think we're all gonna die?"

"I ... I hope not," said Queen Amidala.

"We'd fight," stated Naiia. "Not sit in the streetlights like this." She gestured to the broad curved window, the incessant traffic of Coruscant visible beyond.

"Madam," said Eirtaé, giving Naiia an appalled look, "we have your garb ready for the Senate appearance. We need to prepare."

"Of course," replied Queen Amidala, and she moved from the window to follow Eirtaé into the private dressing chamber.

"More clothes?" exclaimed Naiia, puzzled as she watched the other two disappear. "What **are** they hiding?"

xXxXx

"Madam," said the scandalized Eirtaé, once they were in the private room, "how could you let that creature speak to you like that?"

"That creature has a name," reproved Queen Amidala. "We know so little of the Gungans."

"What's to know?" said Rabé. "Naked savages."

"Bunch of barbarians, and not a bit of respect," grumbled Eirtaé.

Dormé began quietly unbuttoning the many buttons on the back of the black gown as the queen resumed her preparations for her speech.

Hours had passed; handmaidens dressed the queen in the plain red undergown, then the ornate overgown. Her hairstyle carefully combed through, decorative golden bands and dangling finials added.

Putting the medallion of the Royal Sovereign of Naboo into place at the last, Sabé said, "You are ready, madam."

"Thank you," replied Queen Amidala.

Queen Amidala glided into the next room, where Captain Panaka waited with Senator Palpatine. As the handmaidens followed, Eirtaé noted with relief that Naiia had apparently chosen to make herself scarce at this moment. _I hope she doesn't destroy the place, _thought Eirtaé as she and her fellow handmaidens drew on their voluminous red hooded cloaks.

xXxXx

Like a gleaming pearl of immense proportion, the building of the Galactic Senate stood, surrounded by a nimbus of moving vehicles as senators, aides, and droids scurried about on all manner of urgent business. The air taxi brought the Naboo delegation into this stream and to the building itself. A slight buzz of conversation came from various sources, for all knew now that the special session had been called and many recognized the Senator from Naboo.

As they entered the main rotunda, Chancellor Valorum could be seen seated in an elevated area in the center. Surrounded by aides and droids, senators strode through the halls, into their round floating platforms. Whisper piled on whisper, electrifying the air. Here and there, a senator pulled an aide close, whispering before the aides scurried away on an errand.

Senator Palpatine easily guided his group through the throng to the Naboo congressional box, and the handmaidens and Captain Panaka took unobtrusive seats in the rear as Senator Palpatine led the queen to a more prominent seat in the front.

As the buzz of movement before the beginning of the session continued, Senator Palpatine leaned over to the queen, and quietly urged, "If the Federation moves to defer the motion ... Madam, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session."

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator," replied Queen Amidala.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor. I promise you, there are many who will support us," advised Akhil Palpatine. "It is our best chance ... Madam; it may be our only chance."

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" asked Queen Amidala.

"He is distracted ... he is afraid," he replied with a regretful head shake. "He will be of no help."

As the session was called to order, the noise in the rotunda dulled to the slightest noise that might be expected when thousands of people were gathered in a single room.

Finis Valorum said, "The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

_This is it,_ thought Queen Amidala as the congressional box floated into the center of the rotunda. _Streetlights?_

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate," began Akhil Palpatine. "A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

Another congressional box came at high speed, halting near the Naboo box, this second one filled with Nemoidians.

Lott Dod, the Trade Federation's senator, quivered with indignation as he declared, "This is outrageous! I object to the honorable Senator's statements!"

Calmly, Finis said, "The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station."

More slowly than he had arrived in the center, the Trade Federation's box moved back to its place amongst the hundreds.

As though he had not been interrupted, Akhil Palpatine said, "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

He stepped back as Queen Amidala stood.

"Your Honor, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, and honorable representatives of the Republic, I thank you for this opportunity to speak. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded," emphasized Queen Amidala, "against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade ..." 

Whizzing back into the center from the word 'invaded' the Trade Federation's box returned to the center as Lott Dod spoke again, "I object! There is no proof. This is incredible! We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"Overruled," orderedFinis.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation," said Lott Dod. "It's against all the rules of procedure."

A third box, with the three-eyed Gran, Senator Aks Moe of Malastare, moved into the center, and Aks said, "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed ... that is the law."

Finis turned to Mas Amedda and his other aides in a short conference.

As this short conference proceeded, Senator Palpatine whispered to Queen Amidala, "Enter the bureaucrats—the true rulers of the Republic. On the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear."

Sounding almost wearied, Finis said, "The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

The stiff makeup reminded her not to lose her composure, though there was clear anger in the voice of Queen Amidala as she replied, "I will **not** defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty **now**. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a ... committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." She took a breath, and added, "I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

"What?" cried Finis, his eyes wide with the shock. "No!"

The murmur of the crowd quickly crescendoed into a roar of approval and jeers for Chancellor Valorum. Speechless, he stepped back as Mas Amedda moved to take over.

"Order!" shouted Mas Amedda, "We shall have order."

As the loud roar settled to a low din, the Federation box settled next to the Naboo box, and then another box moved into the arena.

Bail Antilles announced, "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Antilles of Alderaan," proclaimed Mas Amedda, and he turned to Valorum, whispering something to the shaken Chancellor.

"There must be no delays," added Bail Antilles firmly. "The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session."

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study," countered Lott Dod.

Mas Amedda and Finis Valorum continued their whispered conference as the assembly began chanting "Vote now! Vote now!"

Amidst the din, Akhil Palpatine stood next to his queen, whispering, "You see, Madam, the tide is with us. Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect a new Chancellor—a strong Chancellor ... one who will not let our tragedy continue."

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess," said Mas Amedda. "Tomorrow we will begin the vote."

The Trade Federation's delegation was clearly furious, as Finis Valorum sagged into a seat.

"We will need to get the Queen to the apartment quickly," said Captain Panaka as the Senate was becoming increasingly chaotic. "Let us go, and quickly."

"I cannot go," said Akhil Palpatine. "There will be work for me, here, with these circumstances. But take of my guard as many as you need."

xXxXx

The Senatorial guards returned by the air taxi after seeing the royal delegation back to the apartment where the queen's own guards were in place. Entering the apartment somberly, the queen and her entourage stopped in the large chamber, where Naiia was talking with Qui-Gon.

"Ianthe Naiia," said Queen Amidala. "Come with me."

"Me?" said Naiia, surprised.

"Go," said Qui-Gon, giving the young Gungan a slight push toward the queen.

Queen Amidala continued into the series of private chambers, and with a bit of wonder, Naiia followed along with two of the handmaidens.

As the door closed behind the group, Eirtaé shook her head, saying, "What can our queen want to talk about with **her**?"

Rabé giggled. "Clothes and hairstyles?"

"Gungans don't **wear** clothes," snapped Eirtaé.

"I hadn't noticed," said Qui-Gon mildly.

Eirtaé gave him a shocked look. "How can you **not**notice ..."

"The Gungans may have been underestimated in the past," said Qui-Gon gently.

Within the room, Queen Amidala took a seat as the two handmaidens moved to take flanking positions beside their queen. "I wish to know more of the Gungan people, Ianthe Naiia. To begin, tell me what you meant by the streetlights?"

"We have lights in the Gungan cities," replied Naiia. "Our streetlights are small bubbles with some laa swimming in them. More laa, more light ... but the laa don't get to do anything, just swim around and watch."

"As we must," said Queen Amidala, half-murmured.

"I don't see why!" said Naiia. "Laa are just dumb fish, good for lights and food. I hate being here, sitting in the streetlights when I could be home, doing something."

"What would the Gungans do?" said Queen Amidala.

"We'd fight!" said Naiia. "We wouldn't just let some army come marching in and take over without a fight. We got our own army, and we'd fight them."

"I hate fighting," said Queen Amidala. "So many would die."

"Yeah, your way is better. No one's dying now, right?" retorted Naiia, as Queen Amidala visibly flinched. "So we just sit here in the streetlights, you in them fancy clothes you keep changing ..."

"I **don't** keep changing clothes," said Queen Amidala. "There was no time to pack anything—I had **one** state gown in reserve in the ship."

"And it's no better for fighting than what you were wearing before," said Naiia. "Qui-Gon says he's gonna help me get back home."

"What would you do there?" asked Queen Amidala.

"Get rid of the stinking droids," said Naiia.

"The Nemoidians are worse-smelling," replied Queen Amidala, the white paint on her face cracking. "Wait for us here."

With that, the queen and her handmaidens rose, and walked into the next interior chamber. A mere two hours later, the queen and two handmaidens emerged, both handmaidens wearing the voluminous red hooded cloaks, while the queen once again wore the black gown, the cracks in her make-up repaired, and wearing her hair in the fan style with the foreknot and hanging medallion on her forehead.

"Master Qui-Gon," said the queen. "It is good to see you again."

"Madam," said Qui-Gon, with a slight bow, "I am sorry to hear the news of the Senate's failure to pass a resolution. The Jedi Council wishes to continue your protection in case the assassin we met on Tatooine should return."

"Of course," said the queen. "I wish you to accompany my handmaiden Padmé. I have given her instructions on some clothes to purchase. Perhaps the ... Ianthe Naiia would go also?"

"My instructions are to protect **you**, Madam," replied Qui-Gon.

"My guard is here," said the queen. "I wish to ensure no harm comes to the handmaiden on this errand."

"As you wish, Madam." Qui-Gon looked from queen to handmaiden, and then gave the queen another bow. "Naiia?"

Naiia shrugged and replied, "It's better'n sticking around here."


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Still not George Lucas. Recognized persons, places, droids, etc. aren't mine. No profit was made from this writing, just having some fun and causing minor inconvenience to a few electrons.

* * *

The gilt lettering on the wall next to the door proclaimed "Aurelne and Arrosa" in a script with sufficient embellishment to almost interfere with legibility. No further enticement to enter could be seen, yet here, as Padmé instructed, the air taxi deposited them.

The air of the shop was excessively floral. A bell on the door chimed to announce the entry of this rather unusual trio: a Jedi in his white robes, a naked Gungan with long-flowing blue hair, and a maroon-cloaked handmaiden of the Queen of Naboo.

A severely thin woman, clad in black, her hair in a thin knot at the back of her head, moved to intercept them. "How may I be of assistance?" she asked, nostrils flaring at the sight of the Gungan, though she had been trained too well to speak her disapproval.

"The Queen of Naboo wishes to purchase clothing for herself and her handmaidens," said Padmé, removing the hood of her cloak. "We are all of the same size, and thus she has sent but one handmaiden with the specific requirements."

"Ah," said the woman, brightening as she considered the maroon-garbed handmaiden. "And what are these requirements?"

"We will need clothing fit for moving," said Padmé, as Qui-Gon melted away, stationing himself beside the door. "Trousers and tunics." She opened a pouch from within the robes, and continued, "I have these sketches."

"I believe we can provide these," said the saleswoman, taking the sketches in hand. "Quite easily."

Naiia skittered off to the walls, examining the merchandise. "What's this?" she asked, holding up a length of triple chain.

"That's a belt," said Qui-Gon. "Put it back."

"It's all right," said Padmé.

"What's it for?" asked Naiia.

"A belt." Qui-Gon gestured to his own utility belt with a sigh. "Some are useful, some are ... decorative."

"Oh," said Naiia. She paused, and then her face brightened and she declared, "A necklace for the waist! Now I understand."

"I have this." The salesclerk, seeming to ignoring Naiia, brought out a fine crushed velvet in the shade of a deep wine.

"Where may I try it on?" asked Padmé.

"This way," said the salesclerk, casting another dirty look at Naiia. "Don't touch that!"

"Sorry," replied Naiia, clasping her hands behind her back, the belt still in hand.

Padmé walked into the dressing room, the saleswoman close behind.

"You will find this gives considerable range of movement," explained the saleswoman, taking the cloak from Padmé.

Padmé slipped out of the saffron gown she wore, and pulled on the trousers and the shirt beneath, finally fastening up the overcoat.

"These will do," she stated. "We will need four of them. Will you be able to provide the other garment?"

"Oh, that is much simpler," replied the saleswoman. She left, returning with the silken garments of red and black.

Padmé tried this on, as well, deeming it suitable before dressing once more in the saffron gown and drawing on the voluminous hooded cloak.

"Will I be able to help you with anything else?" asked the saleswoman, folding the garments, wrapping them in paper before tying them into a neat bundle.

"No, that will be all," replied Padmé.

"Can I wear this out?" asked Naiia, putting the triple-chain belt on the counter.

The saleswoman replied, "Absolutely not."

"Add it to the slip," said Padmé, and she then gracefully signed for the merchandise, inking the signet ring she wore, thus adding an official stamp of Naboo.

xXxXx

Hours had passed, but at last, Qui-Gon brought Padmé and Naiia back to the queen's apartment, their purchases in bulging bags.

Captain Panaka moved to greet them. "I am glad to see you have returned."

"Our trip was successful," said Padmé. She turned to Qui-Gon, and said, "Thank you for accompanying us. Now if you both will excuse me, I need to bring these things in to the queen."

"Of course," said Qui-Gon, with the very slightest of up-turns to his lips as he gave a small bow of the head to Padmé.

"Has there been further news?" asked Qui-Gon, as Padmé moved on to the interior chambers alone.

"Not yet," replied Captain Panaka. "Rumors flying, but they can't be trusted."

As the rose-tint of sunset took the sky of Coruscant, Akhil Palpatine and his guard arrived.

"Senator Palpatine," said Captain Panaka, "what a pleasure to see you again. Come this way, I'm sure Her Majesty is quite anxious to hear the news from the Senate. I have heard rumors that you were nominated to succeed Valorum."

"It is true," replied Akhil with a self-deprecating gesture.

Captain Panaka led Senator Palpatine into the next room. Two handmaidens flanked Queen Amidala as she sat on a large stuffed chair while the two men approached and bowed.

"Your Majesty," said Captain Panaka, "Senator Palpatine has been nominated for Supreme Chancellor."

"It's a surprise—a welcome surprise," said Akhil. "I promise, Madam, if I am elected, I will bring an end to the corruption that has throttled democracy in our Republic. I will see the bureaucrats lose their hold on power, and our people _will_be freed."

"I would wish that I had a vote," said Queen Amidala, gravely. "Who else can be nominated?"

"I've heard rumors about Bail Antilles of Alderaan," replied Captain Panaka, "and Aks Moe of Malastare."

"I feel confident that our ... situation will create a strong sympathy vote," said Akhil. "I will be Chancellor, madam, I promise you."

"Even so," replied Queen Amidala, "I fear that by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, there will be nothing left of our cities ... our people, our way of life ..."

"I do understand your concern, madam," said Akhil. "Unfortunately, the Federation has possession, and I'm afraid the law is in their favor at present."

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here but sit and watch," said Queen Amidala. "Senator, this is your arena, and now I must return to mine. I have decided to return to Naboo. My place is with our people."

"Go back?! But ... madam, I implore you, be realistic!" urged Akhil Palpatine. "You would be in danger. At best, they will force you to sign the treaty."

"We will sign no such treaty," declared Queen Amidala. "Senator, I have decided. My fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain, prepare my ship."

"Please, madam," said Captain Panaka, his expression worried. "Stay here ... where it is safe for you."

"No place is safe, if the Senate fails to condemn the invasion; if unjust aggressors are permitted to pervert the laws of our Republic," replied Queen Amidala, standing. "I hope you win the election, Senator. For if it is so, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray that you bring back sanity and compassion to the Senate. Captain!"

"Yes, Madam," replied Captain Panaka. He bowed and departed the room.

In the next room, Qui-Gon was still standing by the window, seeming to watch the traffic flow past.

"We will be returning to Naboo," said Captain Panaka. "Will you be, also?"

"I must consult with the Council," replied Qui-Gon. "I do not expect it to take long."

"It'll take time enough, getting the ship ready," said Captain Panaka.

"We're going home!" exclaimed Naiia, sounding happier than she had in some time.

"Yes." Captain Panaka, eyed the Gungan uncertainly. "Yes, we are."

xXxXx

Mace Windu turned from his whispered conference, and considered Qui-Gon standing before him. "When the Queen returns to Naboo," he said, "that will put some pressure on the Federation. It may well increase the confrontation and draw out the mysterious attacker you met."

"I understand," replied Qui-Gon.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo, and discover the identity of the dark warrior," said Mace. "That is the clue we need to begin to unravel this mystery, if he be Sith or other."

"And the boy, Deak?" said Qui-Gon. "If he is not to be trained, I must ask that he stay with me."

"He is your ward," agreed Mace. "Take him with you, but train him only in the meditations. You will find him in the gardens."

"The anger stilled must be," said Yoda. "Train him not further. Not ready yet he is."

"I understand," replied Qui-Gon.

"Protect the queen as best you can," said Mace. "But remember, we cannot intercede should it come to war until we have the Senate's approval."

Qui-Gon made a slight bow of acknowledgment.

"And may the Force be with you," said Yoda.

Steepled fingers together, Qui-Gon made a slightly more pronounced bow in reply, and he turned to Obi-Wan. With a nod, he and Obi-Wan left the room.

"That boy is dangerous," said Obi-Wan as they walked down the hallway together. "Why must we ..."

"His fate is _uncertain_," replied Qui-Gon. "Not dangerous."

Deak was sitting in the garden, watching the sunset when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon found him.

"Dee," said Qui-Gon, "we are going to return to Naboo."

"Am I going with you?" asked Deak. "I thought ..."

"You are to stay with me," explained Qui-Gon. "I cannot yet take you as a padawan, but you are to stay close to me, and you will begin to learn the ways of the Jedi."

"I don't mean to be a bother," said Deak, looking at Obi-Wan.

"You won't be," reassured Qui-Gon. "Now, the queen intends to return to Naboo, and we are to protect her. We need to make haste now to go to her ship which is being made ready now."

xXxXx

The rose-colored sky of Coruscant was filled with as many ships as ever, for it seemed that the heart of the Republic never truly slept nor slowed. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, followed by Deak, stood nearby, they watched several taxis approach. Guards, led by Captain Panaka, got out of the taxis, and then the queen and her retinue exited another taxi, walking quickly toward the ship. Naiia trailed them, grinning as she skipped along.

The queen, dressed once more with the ornately feathered headdress and wearing her black dress in which she had traveled to Coruscant, paused by Qui-Gon.

With a bow, Qui-Gon said, "Madam, it will be our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help," she replied, inclining her head to indicate her acceptance.

Walking briskly, she continued toward the ship, trailed by her handmaidens. As they settled into positions within, the ship lifted away from the landing platform. With a look of concern, Captain Panaka brought the Jedi and Deak to the bridge of the ship.

"Her Majesty wished to speak to that Gungan," said Captain Panaka. "Again."

"A surprise, it seems," replied Qui-Gon.

"Yes, a surprise," said Captain Panaka, his lips thinning. "I do not think this will end well for us."

Now alone with her handmaidens and Naiia in her traveling throne room, the queen said, "Ianthe Naiia, I shall need your help."

"What kinda help?" asked Naiia. "I haven't even got my first tattoo."

"I need to know more about your people," explained the queen. "If we are to form an alliance ..."

"They won't go for that," replied Naiia, shaking her head.

"Will they, when they learn that _I_ am Queen Amidala?" asked Padmé.

"Huh?" said Naiia. "Oh, no! No! That'd be worse. You can't play tricks like that! So ... who's she?"

"Her name is Sabé," replied Padmé. "One of my loyal bodyguard. My decoy in times of danger—a loyal protector."

"So is that why you change all the time?" said Naiia. "But Uncle Rugor, he'd get mad if you did that. Playing tricks like that's no way to start friends."

"Then it is good that we have discussed this now," said Padmé. "Your uncle, he is the leader of the Gungans?"

"Yeah," said Naiia. "Well, you'd call him Boss."

"Boss?!" sputtered Sabé.

"Boss Nass," said Naiia. "That's what you'd call him. Because he's not _your_uncle." She tilted her head looking at the one dressed as queen and the one who had declared herself queen, and said, "Who all knows you switch around like that?"

"Those within this room," replied Padmé. "And Captain Panaka. It must stay that way, Naiia. You understand?"

"I guess," said Naiia, then seeing that this was not quite good enough, added, "yeah, I understand."

"Now, if you would leave us, please," continued Padmé. "We have to ... change."

xXxXx

Naiia wandered out of the room, seeing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon engaged in a game of dejarik.

"So that's how that thing works!" said Naiia.

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon. "It's not a simple game to be taught in a matter of hours. But you may watch if you don't ask too many questions. And whatever you do, don't touch anything."

"I wouldn't," said Naiia. "Whatcha do with Dee?"

"He's meditating," replied Qui-Gon.

As they neared Naboo once more, the Queen called Captain Panaka into the traveling throne room, together with the Jedi and Naiia. She now wore a red and black dress of far simpler design, her hair in a large halo around the headdress that she had worn when addressing the Senate, the handmaidens in the crushed velvet clothing that had been purchased on the shopping trip in Coruscant.

"I have done as you said, madam. And now we are nearly to Naboo," said Captain Panaka. "But the moment we land, the Federation will arrest you, and they surely will force you to sign their treaty."

"What is it that you hope to accomplish?" said Qui-Gon.

"I will take back what is ours," said Queen Amidala, firmly.

"There are only twelve of us," said Captain Panaka. "Madam, we aren't an army. We don't know how many we can hope to find."

"And we cannot fight the war for you, madam," said Qui-Gon. "We can only offer our protection to_you_."

"I understand your concerns," said Queen Amidala.

"At the very least," said Captain Panaka, bringing out a tiny, palm-sized laser pistol, "I must insist, madam, that if you carry out this plan, you carry this."

"Of course," said Queen Amidala, taking the small gun.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. Please enjoy this installment. I'd love feedback on my writing--so, if you have a minute when you finish, let me know what you think.

* * *

The cockpit was uncrowded, even as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood beside Captain Panaka, watching as the ship dropped from hyperspace. The choking cloud of Federation battleships was gone as they approached the lush blue-green planet of Naboo. Through the window, a lone ship was visible in orbit.

"At least we won't have to run the blockade again," said Captain Panaka.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That just means we'll find it on the surface."

"Still got to get by that one," said Ric, pointing to the ship.

"That would be the droid control ship," said Obi-Wan.

"They probably spotted us," stated Ric. "And we can't do much about it, not in this ship."

"If they did, we won't have much time to evade them," said Captain Panaka. "I will let the Queen know we've arrived."

"Set down there," said Obi-Wan, pointing to a location on the map. "That looks like about where we first arrived."

"What good will that do?" said Ric.

"Puts us close to that Gungan city," replied Obi-Wan. "I believe the Queen wants us to go there."

"It's dangerous," said Captain Panaka. "I don't like it."

"You can always explain why you chose somewhere else," retorted Obi-Wan.

With an exasperated huff, Captain Panaka left the cockpit.

xXxXx

The ship set down on the edge of the ground near the swamp lands. The Queen, her four handmaidens, Captain Panaka, the other troops, and the Jedi, Naiia, and Deak all prepared to disembark.

"I don't like this, madam. The risks--" said Captain Panaka._ I wish she hadn't overruled me. She's too valuable. This is exactly why I wanted her to have a decoy in the first place!_

"Your objections have been duly noted," replied Queen Amidala. "I realize this decision will change everything for Naboo. We are a peaceful people, and I wish more than anything that it had not come to this. But sometimes, there is no choice. We will fight to regain the freedom of Naboo because that **is **something worth fighting for."

"There's going to be a battle?" said Deak, excitedly.

"Yes," said Queen Amidala, "I'm afraid so."

The ramp lowered. Captain Panaka led the way off the ship, looking about warily.

"Too quiet," said Naiia.

Qui-Gon nodded. "The droids were terribly efficient."

Naiia bounded ahead and into the water, preparing to dive toward her city.

"We will not be able to get under water so easily," said Queen Amidala.

"I know," said Naiia, eyeing the others' dress. "I'll go down and talk to Uncle Rugor."

Taking a running leap, Naiia bounded across the poms.

"I hope this works," said Captain Panaka, watching Naiia leap upward and somersault, before diving beneath the surface.

xXxXx

_Naiia swam toward her city, a prickle of fear taking her as she sensed something terribly amiss. As she came closer, she realized the cause of her dread--the darkness of the city. Welcoming lights which should have proclaimed home, absent._

Laa swam unfettered about her as she reached the bubble which surrounded Otoh Gunga, and then made her way inside.

Finally able to see in the vastly diminished light, Naiia saw that the corner of one building had been sheared away. Remaining blast marks on the wall told the tale of a terrible fight. Racing down the street, she hurried to her home.

"Dad! Mom!" she called as she reached the house, finding the door ajar. She stepped into the darkened home. "Dad? Mom? Aetos? Melia?"

"Anybody here?" Naiia ran from one room to the next, flinging doors open--not sure if she wanted to find her parents and younger siblings here or not. One room after another, empty.

Relief and fear mingled with one another. _My family is not dead ... but where are they? Where is everyone?_ The silence was beginning to wear terribly on her nerves, and she ran from her house to the high board room.

_Empty! Never!_ thought Naiia, stunned. "Where'd they go?" She walked up to the seat where her uncle normally would have been, and sat down.

_'What would I do if I was Boss?'_ thought Naiia. She sat at her uncle's place, closing her eyes until she could almost imagine hearing his voice again.

"Of course!" she cried, as her eyes snapped open once more. She bolted from the seat. Naiia ran back down, finding the docks where the bongos had been. _They're gone._ Naiia stared blankly at the emptiness of them.

Naiia ran again, finding street after street silent and empty. More blast marks scarred the walls, and in one place, a thin metallic arm was wedged in a crack. _Never had cracks in the streets before, _thought Naiia. Abruptly, she sat on the edge of this new fissure surrounded by emptiness, and wept, hugging herself. _They came here ... they came for my people, too. We're lost ... what am I going to tell them?_

As she sat, staring into the emptiness, she remembered her pride, telling the Queen of Naboo, _We wouldn't just let some army come marching in and take over without a fight. We got our own army, and we'd fight them. _She glanced up at the scarred walls. _We did fight them. And lost ... Now what?_

Naiia trudged back to the point of her entry, and began a slow swim back to the people she had left in the swamp above. _I gotta think of something._

xXxXx

Naiia surfaced with a small splash and walked out of the water, shaking her head.

"What is it?" asked Qui-Gon.

"They're all gone!" said Naiia. "Everybody. I couldn't talk to nobody. There was some kinda fight, looks like. They broke some of the houses, and ... Otoh Gunga is empty. All empty. I never seen ..."

Captain Panaka interrupted, "Would they be taken to the camps?"

"They were probably all killed," said Obi-Wan, looking thoroughly disgusted by his own words.

"No," said Naiia. _If you do this, Swuyswuy you will be. I am Swuyswuy. I don't have my tattoo, but I **am**__ Swuyswuy. _"No," she repeated, more confidently. "Gungans are too smart for that. All the bongos are gone, too. No, I think ... I think, they went into hiding. When there's trouble, there's a sacred place we'd go ... We'll find them there."

"All right, Naiia," Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder. "This sacred place, can you take us there?"

Naiia bit her lip, looking at the group. "Never had Naboo in our sacred place before."

"Ianthe Naiia," said Queen Amidala. "Nothing has changed but the place."

Naiia blinked, and said, "I warn you, they won't be happy to see you. Especially there."

"I understand," replied Queen Amidala.

In the distance, a whine of mechanical searchers rose above the stillness of the swamp.

"There is little time," said Qui-Gon.

"All **right,**" said Naiia, and she took another look at the group, shook her head, and turned.

Beckoning the others to follow, Naiia set off along the edge of the swamp.

"Madam, are you sure she can be trusted?" said Sabé.

"Absolutely," replied Queen Amidala, carefully picking her footing as she moved across the swamp behind Naiia.

The sun had risen to near noonday height when Naiia reached a stand of trees, its gnarled roots digging deep into the swamp water.

"We continue through here," she said, turning back to them, her face drawn with worry.

"We can manage," said Qui-Gon, as though the whine of the hovering craft of the battle droids were growing ever louder, warning of a near-discovery. "Keep going, Naiia."

They continued across the roots of the trees, finally reaching a field of marshy grass. On all sides, save the narrow path which had brought them here, the tree roots twisting upward to create an impenetrable wall.

Naiia looked nervous, but she paused, and said, "This is it."

"It's a dead end!" accused Eirtaé. "You must've made a mistake!"

Naiia shook her head vigorously, and burst into a trill of notes.

As the last of Naiia's notes faded into silence, the group stood uneasily, shifting from foot to foot as a gloomy haze descended on the clearing. Moments passed, and then a slight rustle was heard.

Captain Tarpals, accompanied by a dozen Gungans armed with spears, emerged into the clearing through the haze.

"What's this!" he exclaimed. "Ianthe Naiia! And outlanders? Not again!"

"We've come to see the Boss," said Naiia. "My uncle's gonna want to hear this."

"No," said Captain Tarpals.

"I am Swuyswuy," declared Naiia. "You will take us to the Boss."

Captain Tarpals greeted that statement with a roll of his eyes. "We take weapons first," he said, finally. "All of them."

Captain Panaka sputtered, "That's...!"

"Our word is sufficient," said Qui-Gon, his tone low, gesture hidden within his travel cloak. "We come in peace, and promise not to disturb the harmony of your sacred ground."

"A promise is enough," said Captain Tarpals. "You come in peace, promise no troubles, no fighting."

"Yes, that is what we promise," replied Captain Panaka, startled. _I'm not going to ask why. Just be grateful these barbarians have a little decency_

"This way," said Captain Tarpals, as the accompanying Gungans moved to surround the Jedi, Deak, and the Naboo.

Unlike Naiia, Captain Tarpals led across the swamp and the gnarled roots with little concern for how the humans were faring. As they continued through the swamp trees, the canopy grew ever denser, as if they were inside a building.

Half-crumbled forgotten gods lay on the ground. Here and there, only a platform remained behind. Vines draped from the trees, wrapping around stones, forming a living wall around them. The sound of insects and the mournful call of a peko peko could be heard as they progressed even deeper. Finally, they came into a place where a large number of Gungans were located--clearly refugees, as there were elderly and children present along with the hearty adults.

Reaching what had once undoubtedly been a grand temple, Captain Tarpals led the group over broken stones, their passage marked by exclamations of alarm from a number of the Gungans.

At the far end, the temple's natural decay resolved into a network of swamps and streams, with islands of stone poking up here and there. Upon the largest of these islands, Nass Rugor sat, surrounded by his council and more armed Gungans.

"Ianthe Naiia!" rumbled Boss Nass. "You were supposed to take these outlanders away! What do you mean by this, bringing even more! And to our sacred place! Who are these people?"

"I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo," she replied, stepping forward.

"Naboo!" Boss Nass's face began to color unpleasantly, as he thundered. "We don't like the Naboo. We don't want the Naboo in our sacred place! Our troubles are your fault! The machines that came to destroy our homes, to drive us out--was because of you!"

More of the adult Gungans, all armed, had moved around the edges of the clearing where the humans now stood with Naiia.

"Our people have not always had the best of relations," said Queen Amidala, "but we are two great societies suffering from the same threat. The Trade Federation, with its droids and tanks, has destroyed too much already. I come to you today, seeking alliance."

"We won't form an alliance with the Naboo," declared Boss Nass, though his skin was losing the angry puce color, returning to its usual green, his tattoos standing out in sharp relief.

"Your Honor," said Queen Amidala. "My people are in camps, yours are in hiding. If we do not act quickly, and act together, we will lose both forever. I implore you to help us, Your Honor. Help us while we still have time." She dropped to one knee, and added, "We are your servants." She gestured to the others in her group.

The Naboo looked from one to the other, and then at their queen. One by one, they too knelt on the swampy ground. The Jedi, likewise, joined in the gesture, Qui-Gon motioning to Deak to do likewise.

"Our fate is in your hands, Your Honor," said Queen Amidala.

Uncomfortable silence stretched out, broken only by the whine of distant insects.

"Perhaps we can be friends," replied Boss Nass, moving down from his seat and across the swamp water toward Queen Amidala. "And send the machines away for good, no?" He stopped in front of the queen, extending a hand. "We talk more now."

"Thank you, Your Honor," replied Queen Amidala, rising to her feet.

"It was two days ago," he said, "those machines, they come to Otoh Gunga. Driving us out, and we heard nothing from other Gungan cities. If the same in other cities, they will come here, too."

"The other cities are further?" asked Queen Amidala. "We may not have the time to wait for them to arrive."

"I think they can't find us here," said Boss Nass.

"You didn't think they'd find Otoh Gunga, neither," said Naiia.

"Ianthe Naiia!" said Boss Nass. "Go, child, this is for adults."

"I am Swuyswuy," declared Naiia. "You said yourself, if I got them to Theed ..."

"Then see Neiira!" barked Boss Nass. "You still look like a child."

"Yes, Uncle Rugor," said Naiia with a toothy grin before she turned and left the gathering.

"She is right. We need to plan and begin moving. The Federation may have found my ship where we left it, and they will search the surrounding area for us. We need to move before they realize what we have planned." Queen Amidala paused pensively, then she turned. "Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, madam?"

"You have that dejarik game," said Queen Amidala. "Did you bring the board with you from the ship?"

"I did," he replied, bringing it out of his robe.

"Captain Panaka," said Queen Amidala. "I want you to go and find as many as you can of our people who can help in this matter."

"Yes, madam," replied Captain Panaka, and he moved away toward Captain Tarpals.

The two captains--Naboo and Gungan--conferred for a short time before Captain Tarpals led Captain Panaka away from the gathering.

"Make food for our guests," ordered Boss Nass, and then he gestured for his leaders to join him, as he and Queen Amidala began to make their plans, moving pieces about on the dejarik board.

Ascalm settled over the encampment once more, Qui-Gon took Deak aside, continuing his education in the way of Jedi meditations. Gungans continued their patrols of the perimeter, while others engaged in active drills.

As the sunset, one of the Gungans from a treetop said, "Naboo approaching."

Shortly thereafter, Captain Panaka, accompanied by several dozen uniformed Naboo, returned to the encampment with Captain Tarpals leading the way.

Looking weary, Captain Panaka made his way to Queen Amidala.

"I do not believe we were seen, madam," he said, brushing debris from his clothing.

"What is our situation?" asked Queen Amidala.

"Most of our people are in detention camps," said Captain Panaka. "There's a small resistance, but they have been able to accomplish little. I have brought as many as I could with me here." He gestured to the soldiers and pilots who had followed him.

"Good," said Queen Amidala. "We will need them."

"The Federation army is much larger and stronger than we thought, madam," said Captain Panaka, with a shake of his head. "We cannot win this battle."

"We can win," rumbled Boss Nass. "We have a very large army, too."

"The battle will be mostly a diversion," said Queen Amidala. "We will need to get our pilots in the air to take down the ship that controls the droids. And to draw the droids away from Theed--the Gungans will begin a battle on the plains and bring them into the swamps. But our true goal is to capture the viceroy. Cut the head, the rest of the Federation will topple." Seeing Qui-Gon standing close by, she said, "Don't you agree, Master Jedi?"

"It would seem the best possible move," said Qui-Gon. "Madam, I cannot deny that there will be great risk. Many may lose their lives, and the viceroy will undoubtedly be well-guarded, even if the majority of the droids are drawn away."

Boss Nass snorted, and said, "We are ready to fight."

"Without the control ship, the droids will be unable to function at all," said Queen Amidala.

Obi-Wan said, "But if the viceroy escapes, it will only be a temporary ..."

"That is why we must not fail," replied Queen Amidala. "Everything depends on this point. Without the viceroy, the Federation collapses."

"You come, we talk more on this," said Boss Nass, gesturing to the dejarik table where his generals were standing about. "We have much planning to finish."


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

Naiia had wakened as the first light began to filter into the holy place of her people.

"Don't touch that!" said Neiira.

Guiltily, Naiia brought her hand down from where she had almost reached to scratch and said, "It itches."

"Of course it does." Neiira walked over to re-apply a glob of glistening goo as she spoke. "Tomorrow it will be better, but you don't have tomorrow to wait."

"You've done well, Swuyswuy," said Boss Nass, coming over to his niece. He stepped back, eyeing the blue pattern tracing down her nose, which curved around her lips to bloom on the right side of her jaw. He nodded with apparent approval. "Come, if you don't eat now, you will be fighting hungry."

Naiia followed toward the tables where the food had been set up. Here and there, Naboo sat uneasily eating the Gungan fare. At one small table, several Gungan leaders were sitting with the Queen of Naboo and one of her handmaidens. Against one tree, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were deep in conversation, while Deak sat on the ground nearby in a meditation position.

Throughout the large expanse, Gungans were making adjustments to bracelets, counting off energy balls and carefully packing them into their packs. Other Gungans drove the herd of kaadu in from the swamp. Three rather bored Gungans sat surrounded by their packs, drinking from mugs, ignoring the hubbub.

"You! Drink piwony after we've done kicked Federation ass!" The sergeant paused with his cart, staring down the three. With only token protest, two of them dumped the remainder of their mugs, while the third merely set his on the ground behind his pack. One of his companions, however, poked the younger Gungan in the gills, and whatever had been whispered was sufficient enough to get the third mug dumped as well. "Too damn early for that anyways!" He continued on his way, stopping by Naiia. "Ianthe Naiia."

"Hey, Sergeant Merr," said Naiia.

"Here's your kit." The sour-faced Gungan sergeant handed Naiia the shield bracelet, a heavy pack, and a tall staff bearing the emblem of the Gungan 5th Kaadu Corps. "You're to report to General Ceel." He walked away, muttering, "Can't believe that wet ink'cruit's gonna ... Orders is orders, but ..." He continued toward other clusters of preparing Gungans, having no time for actual conversation, but mumbled as he went, pulling various items from the cart he pushed.

Naiia slipped the bracelet on her wrist, and made her way over to the place where the General, Queen, and her handmaiden were conferring with her uncle.

"Hey!" said Naiia, surprised.

Padmé, dressed in the crushed velvet tunic and overcoat of the handmaidens, put a finger over her lips, shaking her head.

"Ah," General Ceel turned, eyeing Naiia. "Go wait over there." He pointed impatiently, and turned back to the table.

As the rose-tint of dawn came over Theed, just as it had done so for thousands of days before this one, quiet reigned. This dawn was no exception, changeless despite the beginning of the Federation occupation.

Where swamp met grasses, small animals crept from cover to the water's edge, as birds swooped through the cloudless sky.

The first ripples of the murky water could be seen only by the ollopom. The swirls grew, scattering the shy creatures of Naboo. Then, the tattooed head of one, ten, then hundreds of Gungans bobbed to the surface, bubbles streaming behind them. Riding kaadu, Gungan cavalry marched from the swamps as the small animals fled and birds took flight.

Walking out of the swamps came hundreds more Gungans, spears in hand. Numbers swelling, the Gungans continued as the fambaa emerged, inert shield generators on their backs.

The whine of insects gave way to the low rumble of tanks and the small hovering craft of individual battle droids. They fanned out from Theed now, still searching for the occupants of the cruiser which had been found the previous evening.

Naiia, sitting on her kaadu behind General Ceel's, felt proud of her people and the banner she held. As far as her eye could see, the grand assemblage of Gungans prepared to fight. Riders had reached the other collections of Gungans, and so now Gungans of all cities had converged on this point, ready to face the Trade Federation as one.

xXxXx

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako trembled before the hologram image of the robed man shimmering before them.

"You have disappointed me, Viceroy," said the man.

"My lord ..." began Nute.

"You defied me," said Lord Sidious. "You did not kill the Jedi."

"We tried," said Nute. "We tried everything ..."

"You did not try hard enough. I shall send my apprentice, Lord Iacchus, to you. He will deal with the Jedi since you cannot," said Lord Sidious. "I hear the Queen has returned to you."

"She ... she landed in the swamp, my lord," stammered Nute. "We sent out patrols and located the ship. It will not be long before we have them in hand."

The robed man was silent for a long moment, and then he said, "How ... unexpected of her. Too aggressive. Be patient. Let them make the first move."

"Yes, my lord," said Nute.

The dark-garbed Zabrak strode into the room, following the yellow-painted battle droid commander.

"Ah, Lord Iacchus," said the robed man in the hologram. "Good. Our young, foolish queen surprises me."

Nute stared in dismay at the newly arrived Sith. _He is here to kill me._

"They seem to be gathering at the edge of a swamp," said the droid. "Primitives. We will increase security in the detention camps."

"There is more to this than it seems, Master," said Darth Iacchus. "I sense something ... the Jedi could be using the Queen for their own purposes."

"They cannot interfere," said Lord Sidious. "It's in their ... covenant. We shall work this to our advantage. Lord Iacchus, you are to attend to the Jedi. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Master," replied Darth Iacchus.

"I have your approval to proceed, my lord?" said Nute, twitchily arranging his robes.

"Proceed," whispered Sidious. "Wipe them out, Viceroy. All of them. The Queen is of no more use to us."

The image of Darth Sidious winked out.

xXxXx

As the Naboo divided into two groups, Deak stood to one side confused. Pilots and a dozen other troops joined with Captain Panaka, Padmé, Eirtaé and the Jedi, with the remainder of the troops, Rabé, Dormé, and the Queen in the other. Gungans had lined up, moving off in their ranks, but Deak was sure he wasn't meant to be with them.

"Master Qui-Gon?" he said. "What about me?"

"Just come with me, Dee," replied Qui-Gon. "Stay close to me, and you'll be safe."

_Safe? That's not what I wanted. Still, I guess I'll be close enough to the action,_ thought Deak.

There was little time for further contemplation, as the Naboo gathered on a handful of speeders taken from garages that had been abandoned when the Federation had rounded up Naboo for the camps. With no opposition on their path, they sped toward Theed. While many of the battle droids had been sent out to join the ranks facing the Gungan ranks, there were still quite a few marching in front of the entry to the hangar, and the plaza remained full of battle droids and tanks.

Ric Olié said, "Looks like they've increased the security around the hangar."

"That won't be a problem," stated Qui-Gon.

Deak looked at the small number of people in his group. _Sure, everyone __**else**__ has weapons, but there's not __**that**__ many of us. How are we going to win? What am __**I **__going to do?_

Qui-Gon crouched near Deak, and said, "Dee, once we're inside, find a safe place and stay there until it's over."

"Sure," answered Deak sullenly.

Captain Panaka signaled his group into motion. Several of his fighters with the Queen, Dormé, and Rabé moved carefully away from the rest of the group, getting into a position from which they could fire upon battle droids and clear a path to the hangar door.

A flash of light came from Captain Panaka. An answering flash from Padmé. In both groups, blasters were unholstered. Then Captain Panaka's group opened fire. Unsuspecting battle droids fell quickly into heaps of shattered metal. Other droids turned and began returning fire, drawing the conflict and the battle droids away from the hangar door.

"Let's go!" said Padmé.

"Stay close," Qui-Gon told Deak.

With that, Jedi, Padmé, Eirtaé, and several soldiers and a dozen pilots raced across to the open--and now unguarded--hangar door. It took little time for a klaxon to begin wailing in the distance--whether from the fight outside or their own, it was hard to say. Battle droids had been stationed inside the hangar, guarding the remaining spacecraft. With lightsaber and blaster, the battle droids were cut apart. One yellow-painted droid called for help to come into the hangar, but no additional droids were forthcoming from the plaza, where laser fire still echoed.

xXxXx

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood by the window in the palace throne room, silently wishing that the heavily tattooed Zabrak were elsewhere--somewhere far, far away from this throne room.

_All the better to make sure any ... failures ... are promptly reported,_ thought Nute uneasily.

As the klaxons began to wail and the sound of combat rose from the plaza, Rune turned to Nute. "How did they get into the city?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Nute was miserable, sure that some dire punishment would be in store for him as a result of this. "I thought ... massing by the swamps, the battles would be far from here."

Darth Iacchus, bearing a particularly long-handled lightsaber, strode behind them. Moving silently, the depths of malevolence roiled like a humid breeze of summer, drawing the attention of the two Nemoidians. Uneasily, they turned toward him, instinctively backing away toward the window.

"Lord Iacchus." Nute inclined his head in greeting, managing to keep his voice level.

"I told you," said Iacchus with a snort. "More to this than you thought! Jedi have come here for a reason." His eyes glittered, a wild mania held within their yellow depths. "They think they have a plan to defeat us, Viceroy."

"A plan?" squeaked Nute.

"One which **will** fail." Iacchus grinned, exposing the wickedly pointed teeth, an expression which did nothing to ease the terror which his appearance instilled. "I assure you of that. The Jedi have come to Theed to die."

He stood in front of the two Nemoidians, smiling as his hands caressed his weapon. Without thinking, the pair shifted a half-pace further from the Zabrak.

"Wait here for my return," he ordered. With a sweep of flowing black clothes, he turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Nute, terrified.

"Where do you think I'm going, Viceroy?" sneered Iacchus. "I've told you already. To the hangar to take care of your mistakes."


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. You will note that this battle goes a bit differently than in the movie/book. This is due to a decision I made about Gungan technology vs. the technology of the rest of the galaxy. If you really want to know details for how this works in my variant of the universe, PM me. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

Fambaa, driven by infantry prodding the beasts, lumbered from the swamp, huge generators strapped to their wide backs. As they passed from swamp to plains, the ground beneath them gave a tremor. At last, all the fambaa reached their designated positions.

"Now," said General Ceel.

Enea, sitting on a kaadu to the General's left, lifted the long, curved battle horn and blew a short and then a long note. The horns of other Gungans in the distance echoed in reply. The long sound of the battle horn was joined by the hum of the engines. Pulses of light flashed, arcing upwards and outwards, meeting the flashes of light from the other fambaa. The light wavered from red to gold, then to a shimmering translucence.

The droid commander, after a long relay from palace window to command ship to OOM-9, gave a signal and the tanks opened fire at the ranks of Gungans. Round after round of searing laser struck the liquid energy enfolding the Gungan troops with flashes of light and thundering booms.

The laser fire against the shields was blinding and the absorption near deafening, but still, General Ceel sat firm. With a downsweep of his arm, another note played on the battle horns, echoing across the ranks of Gungans. Naiia flinched from the attacks striking the shields in front of her, but held firm to her position.

At General Ceel's command, loaded with vast blue energy balls--two feet in diameter and requiring two Gungans to position them into the catapult--fired. Unlike the bright reds and greens of laser fire that crashed ineffectually against the Gungan shields, the blue payload flew from the catapult and across the ridge. The balls easily passed through the shield, and bypassing the massive frontal armoring, struck the top of one tank.

The tank was instantaneously engulfed in a nimbus of wildly arcing electricity, as lances of lightning flew from the machine in all directions. Clangs within the vast vehicle sounded and the nose of the tank struck ground.

Within the shields, the Gungans raised their spears and cheered.

_Maybe we're not gonna all die after all,_ thought Naiia as she watched the exchange of fire stop against the shields. Catapult projectiles splashed the ground between shields and machinery. Some of the attacks struck and seemed to disable the tanks. One large energy ball remaining on the ground in front of the tanks, still intact. Others had gone further yet, one seemed to have struck a large snub-nosed machine at the rear without apparent effect. More tanks had been maneuvering in an effort to evade the Gungan catapults, but several had been hit.

Then Federation guns went still. As the vast machinery which had not been disabled was moved to the rear, Gungans cheered again.

The Federation was not prepared to surrender yet, however. Massive transports rumbled to the front of the Federation's line. Round doors opened from the nose of the craft, and rails moved row upon row of battle droids.

"What's this?" said General Ceel worriedly, as rows of battle droids were deposited on the ground in front of the transports.

"It's ok," said Naiia. "The Jedi wouldn't think we're in trouble yet." She gripped the staff of her pennant more tightly. _I hope they'd think this isn't trouble._

In unison, the vast ranks of battle droids unfolded. As one, they stood and readied the blasters with which they had been packed. Commands relayed across arcs from Nute to Daultay and then from OOM-9 to the droids.

Forward marched the battle droids in ranks as deep and wide as the ranks of the Gungans. As the transports continued to spit out more and more droids, Naiia began to wonder if they were, in fact, out-numbered.

_What happens if the shield falls? Then we're in trouble. Even Qui-Gon would think so, _thought Naiia.

xXxXx

Amidst the wailing alarms, brilliant bursts of laser fire struck around the hangar as the Naboo, the Jedi, and Deak, trailed by R2-D2 rushed in from the street. More battle droids fell, by blaster or lightsaber. Others retreated, pursued by the Naboo and Jedi.

"Get safe, Dee," said Qui-Gon as he continued in pursuit of the battle droids.

Deak climbed into one of the waiting fighters, peering over the back edge at the continuing fight. The Naboo seemed to have had considerable training with the blasters they carried, and for the moment it looked as though they were in complete control of the situation.

"Into your ships!" came the yell. Deak thought that was Padmé's voice, but there was so much noise that it was hard for him to be absolutely certain.

Pilots fell from the main body, activating other R2 units in the storage. Dodging blaster fire, they clambered aboard the starships, pilots and R2 units moving to where they needed to be. Deak crouched low into the shadows beneath the instrument panel of the ship he was in.

The engines roared to life, momentarily drowning out the sound of the battle around them. One fighter, then another, lifted away and soared into the blue sky beyond.

"R2 unit, power up and arm all weapons," ordered a pilot about to enter the craft in which Deak crouched. Before she could reach the cockpit, a burst of laser fire struck her, knocking her backwards. Deak did not dare peek to see if she had survived or not.

One more ship, and it sailed away into Naboo's blue sky. The last craft save for the one in which Deak now hid moved away from its mooring as three droidekas entered the hangar. Unfolding quickly, they fired upon the unshielded rear of the ship. Just short of the horizon, the craft exploded into an orange inferno.

Eerie silence was broken only the crackle of the fire. Deak could hear the sound of droidekas re-folding and rolling away.

_Away! No, that means they're after Qui-Gon and Padmé!_

The Naboo fighters soared across the blue skies of Naboo.

"Bravo Leader, all units report."

In order, the crew responded, sending in confirmation of readiness. Yet there were gaps in the replies, telling of the failures to escape the hangar.

"Niner?" came Ric Olié's voice. No reply ensued. "Eleven?" Silence.

The nine craft continued across the blue skies of Naboo, not yet making for space. Instead, far from Theed, they set down at the edge of a swamp.

"We don't have much time," said Ric Olié, clambering down from his fighter.

"We work fast," replied the Gungan awaiting them. "You will see."

Twenty Gungans swarmed around the fighters, quickly taking torpedoes, removing the conventional charge and replacing it with a similar-sized ball of blue goo.

"Hope this works," muttered Ric.

"It will open the nyork shell of that ship," said one of the Gungan workers. "Better than these." He gestured at the pile of charges that had been removed.

"Hope you're right," said Ric. "All right, Bravo Squad--we're off."

The Gungans retreated into the water as the Naboo craft launched away, incinerating the grasses at the edge of the swamp. As the last ship set off, the piled charges were enveloped by flames. The concussion shook the last fighter, and a vast steam arose as water forced upward from the swamp extinguished the fire.

xXxXx

The battle in the plaza, intended as a diversion, ended as Captain Panaka and his group rejoined the others.

"Ships are away," said Padmé.

A hurried conference between the Jedi, Captain Panaka, and Padmé followed. They moved quickly toward the exits which would lead them into the palace.

The door opened before their group arrived. Like an uncoiling cobra, the black garbed Darth Iacchus stepped into the doorway. He said nothing, merely smiled with glittering sharp teeth, holding his lightsaber in hand.

Warily, Captain Panaka gestured for the Naboo with him to retreat. Perhaps not a moment too soon, for they now found themselves in the vise--three droidekas wheeled in behind them with the menacing man in black before them. They unfolded and began to fire, downing two soldiers.

Unmoved by what lay behind them, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved toward the horned man. As one, the three dropped encumbering cloaks. Green. Blue. Red. Darth Iacchus brought out his lightsaber, and now revealed the reason for the hilt's unusual length as it sprouted shimmering red blades from both ends.

Lightsabers struck one another with lunges and parries in their attacks. As the formal combat of skill continued away from the door to the palace, the droidekas fired again, downing another man and striking the Queen in her shoulder. Seeking cover, the rest of the group began firing back at the droidekas.

"I'm going to help!" said Deak, watching over the back of the cockpit.

The nose was pointing away, and Deak looked for the targeting switch for the torpedoes. The ship shuddered suddenly as the cockpit hood slid shut over him. He fell into the pilot's seat from the motion. Deak reached for the bars to steer, and tried hard not to think about the unnaturally crumpled position of the person that had been trying to enter the ship only a few moments before. Another man went down, and Deak frantically tried to remember everything he had ever learned about such craft.

_Exactly nothing. I'll just look for what I don't recognize._ Finding a bank of such unfamiliar buttons, Deak pushed one, and the nose laser fired, ripping into a destroyer droid. Attacks from Naboo had finally taken its toll on the second, and two of the wheeled monstrosities went down.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued to fight the dark-clothed man, the scream of blades crossing added to the din of laser fire and alarms.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Naboo hurried through the door and away from the hangar. Deak could only guess that they were continuing to the palace, for they were quickly out of sight. The Jedi seemed to possess a very slight moment of advantage as they pressed their foe into another hallway and vanished from Deak's sight.

"Good luck," whispered Deak. "We're all gonna need it."


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. You will note that this battle goes a bit differently than in the movie/book. This is due to a decision I made about Gungan technology vs. the technology of the rest of the galaxy. As before, if you really want to know details for how this works in my variant of the universe, PM me. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

As the thundering laser blasts continued, battle droids marched into the shield surrounding the Gungan army. The shield, however, remained impervious to these inorganic creatures. Small explosions ensued as magnetic couplings failed and slender limbs sprang away from the central torso. At times, the severed mechanical arm flew through the air away from the shields, finger still depressing the trigger.

One standard bearer on the right flank of the army, however, could no longer bear the terrible flashes and concussion of the battle. He wheeled his kaadu into a headlong flight away from the leading edge of the shields despite their growing wall of broken battle droids at the edge. The fambaa of that section started following. With a mighty zap-boom, a segment of the Gungan shield collapsed.

There was no roar of cheers arising from the battle droids in response, as there might have been from the Gungans had they so decisively breached the defenses of their foes. Rather, information was relayed from OOM-9 to Daultay, to Nute, back to Daultay, and then returned to OOM-9. Veering sharply, the ranks of battle droids marched for the slivered opening in the Gungan shields. Hundreds upon thousands of battle droids strode over the broken bodies of their fellow machines and into the bubble of safety, from which the Gungans had bombarded Federation tanks.

Now within the bounds of the vast Gungan shield, tens upon tens of battle droids poured, laser blasters no longer ineffective. The retreating Gungans were amongst the first to fall. A rally from the farthest right moved to repulse the battle droids. Like water-toting brooms, the battle droids continued to stream through the hole in the Gungan shields. A fambaa fell to blaster fire as General Ceel ordered Gungans to redouble the defense of the slow beasts. Battle droids fell, but where one fell, it seemed three more had taken the place of it.

Finally, the sheer weight of their numbers had strained the Gungan shield to the breaking point. A massive concussion obliterated ten rows of battle droids. However, when the smoke had cleared, it seemed that the shields had, save for a few small intermittent fizzling arcs, been overwhelmed and had fallen.

Remaining Federation tanks began to rumble forward. For some time, it appeared to be an even match, and that the Gungans might yet be victorious.

Then, however, command arced through the relay of the Federation, and wheeled droidekas rolled out of the transports and into the battle field, taking their attack form. Gungan and kaadu fell on one side, battle droids on another.

Again Gungan catapults fired, too slow to catch the wheeled droidekas as they passed over the carnage of the battlefield.

"Retreat!" called General Ceel, signaling with his staff. The call echoed on battle horns throughout the field.

"Iiiii-iiii-eee!" cried Naiia, as the searing heat of a laser bolt passed through her leg and through her kaadu, dumping her unceremoniously on the ground. "Get offa me!" Naiia screamed, as she tried to free her leg from beneath the dead beast. Levering the body a few inches with the base of her staff, Naiia managed to escape just before she was about to be run over.

In between the light and noise, Naiia stood amidst the chaos trying to get her bearings once more. "Get back!" she roared, throwing small blue orbs at the approaching battle droids.

"Back!" She pushed at the battle droid with the point of the staff. With a metallic shriek the head came loose. Naiia pulled her standard back upright, the droid head nodding jauntily from the tip of the staff.

"Wet-ink!"

"Sergeant Merr?" Naiia couldn't believe the luck of finding someone she knew in the middle of this insanity.

"Shut up, wet-ink. Just get on." He pulled her onto the kaadu with him, moving rapidly to join the other retreating Gungans.

xXxXx

How quickly the situation had changed. At first, it seemed that this man was nothing more than a distraction, a side battle to be quickly resolved, and the Jedi could quickly resume their task of protecting the Queen. All too soon, the fierce determination with which Qui-Gon had entered the contest gave way to a realization that there would be no early resolution to this fight.

The tattooed man had been primed for a moment such as this. He exuded quiet confidence of his victory, using strength and dexterity he kept both Jedi at bay, attacking and warding off counter-strikes. Their defenses gave no opening, as the trio continued their deadly dance across the hangar and into a power station.

Steam rose in clouds, obscuring vision and leaving only the sense of each other's presence in the Force. The shimmering glow of blades told where they stood, as the floor gave way to an interlacing of catwalks and metallic walkways high above the hum of machinery and the clash of lightsabers in the gloom.

The Sith leapt upward to another catwalk. Qui-Gon joined him on one side, with Obi-Wan on the other. The two Jedi pinned the Sith between them, flashing and clashing, sparks telling of the ferocity of their combat.

A moment of deficiency in attention, and the horned man struck out at Obi-Wan with a boot. Obi-Wan paid for his lapse by plummeting downwards, gaining control just in the nick of time to land on his feet far below the conflict. One tiny lapse by gloating, and Qui-Gon found the advantage, forcing the tattooed foe over the rail to land with a hard tumbling roll onto yet another catwalk. Gracefully, Qui-Gon followed with a leap of his own, but before he could press the advantage, the Sith was in flight, running down the catwalk away from the two Jedi. Qui-Gon quickly set off in pursuit while Obi-Wan tried to recover ground.

Not wanting to give up this sliver of advantage, Qui-Gon pressed on. Paying no heed to his surroundings, the two combatants fought through a corridor. For a moment, it seemed that Qui-Gon had the advantage and might put an end to the combat. But before he could, a crackling curtain of red fell from the ceiling above, separating Qui-Gon from his Sith opponent. Darth Iacchusswung at Qui-Gon, only to find that the wall was an immovable object, even when faced with a lightsaber. Behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had reached the corridor, only to be cut off from joining his master by another such curtain.

As the Sith danced with impatience at this unwelcome interlude to combat, Qui-Gon dropped to his knees, meditating, and re-grounding himself within the Force as he waited for the lifting of the curtain.

They lifted. Before eye could blink, Qui-Gon was on his feet and beyond the curtain's position. Obi-Wan moved to follow, only to find himself drawing up short again, a helpless spectator through the haze of red.

Qui-Gon's meditation had served him far better than the posturing of the Sith. For it was Qui-Gon who maintained the advantage, pressing close around a deep pit, so that one red blade couldn't be brought to bear, weakening the attack of his foe. With a feral grin, Darth Iacchus flipped away, gaining space for the moves he favored. Then back once again into combat.

Behind the curtain, Obi-Wan watched tensely, hoping that it would lift before Qui-Gon became wearied.

It was not to be.

Parry. A reverse lunge and one red blade caught Qui-Gon in the gut, as heat burned through clothing, flesh, bone, and even boiling the blood itself.

Qui-Gon dropped to his knees, lightsaber falling from his hand. As the Zabrak gave another feral grin at Obi-Wan, he knelt to his own meditations. _I must not fail._

xXxXx

As the remaining droideka and battle droids began to converge on the ship in which he had been hiding, Deak attempted to fire again, trying to steer within the hangar. Pushing another button, he suddenly found himself without control of the craft as the cockpit hood locked. The ship oriented to the opening, and he was thrown against the back of his seat as the craft lifted away from the hangar and into the blue skies of Naboo. Beyond it, Deak flew into glittering black space.

"Auto-pilot! No!" said Deak. "Oh kriff! Qui-Gon's gonna be mad at me now."

The power of the fighter was beyond that of anything that Deak had been in control of, and he felt as though he had been glued to his seat. They roared from the hangar and into space. Desperately, he fumbled at buttons, looking for one that would bring him control, rather than the automated process which was currently operating.

Fighters swarmed out of the remaining battleship to engage the paltry number of Naboo craft now attacking. It was into such a maelstrom that Deak emerged.

xXxXx

As the Jedi had moved off to do battle with their fearsome-appearing opponent, the Naboo continued onwards. They split into their pre-arranged groups and moved through the passageways and alleys, leaving the hangar behind and continuing on a determined path for the palace. Battle droids clogged the pathways, suggesting that they may well need to fight the entire distance between hangar and palace.

Padmé shook her head, looking down the alley to the squads of battle droids. "The viceroy will escape if we have to fight our way there."

"This way," replied Captain Panaka.

Underground passages dripped with moisture. Edging along the skywalks, Captain Panaka led a steady progress across Theed and into the palace itself. Still, there was no time for rejoicing, as they were a considerable distance away from the throne room and were quite certain that the Viceroy had remained there.

That their progress should be going so well was not to last, however. The group led by Captain Panaka raced down a hallway, only to find a squadron of battle droids marching in the next hall. As they exchanged blasts, alarms began to announce the arrival of the Naboo. Even over the sound of the fight, they could hear more metallic feet approaching.

"He'll get away!" yelled Padmé.

Not needing further explanation of Padmé's concerns, Captain Panaka turned to the window and opened fire, shattering the window outward.

"This way," called Captain Panaka.

Leaving several guards behind to continue the fight with the battle droids, Captain Panaka led two of his soldiers, together with Padmé and Eirtaé, onto the ledge.

"Ascension guns!" shouted Captain Panaka over the din of battle and the roar of the waterfall. "More than one way to skin this cat, madam."

Reaching for the grapple device, the five on the ledge quickly affixed them to their pistols. Up above, metal prongs bit deeply into stone, and with both hands holding tightly, they rose above the din of the battle.

The next ledge was narrower yet, but they cast the used cables aside as Captain Panaka blasted the new window inward.

The alarms still sounded on this floor as well. The five had scarcely made their way into the hallway, before two wheeled droids came rolling into the hall end ahead of them, unfolding into their attack position.

"Drop your weapons!" Mechanical voice, no negotiating.

Padmé turned her head into the comlink at her collar. "Captured. Get to the throne room."

"They win this round." Padmé let her blaster fall to the floor amidst the debris.

Captain Panaka said, "But ..."

Two more wheeled droids clattered into attack position at the other end of the hallway.

"More than one way to skin the cat, Captain," said Padmé.

The droids advanced from behind, urging the five Naboo forward.

More battle droids came into the hallway as the alarms still blared, and the five disarmed Naboo were marched under guard to the throne room.

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood there in her throne room. Padmé barely contained her smile, recognizing that this part of the objective had been achieved.

Nute stared at the Naboo prisoners for a moment, looking greatly puzzled.

"Your Majesty?" Nute inquired.

"Viceroy," said Padmé.

"I am delighted," said Nute. "Your insurrection is at an end. Those primitives have been routed, the Jedi are being dealt with--and now I have you as my prisoner."

"So you believe," returned Padmé with an unnerving air.


	22. Chapter 20

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. Credit again goes to Wookiepedia for providing the text of the Jedi Code quoted in this chapter. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

"Bravo Three, make your run."

"Copy, Bravo Leader."

Deak would not have recognized one craft from another, but one of them did make an attack run against the Trade Federation battleship. Torpedoes streaked across space, exploding in what seemed like a harmless display some distance from the ship itself, burning out against the Federation shielding.

"It's not working!" Deak was quite certain that was the voice of the pilot going by Bravo Three.

"Continue the runs. Bravo Four, proceed."

"Copy, Bravo Leader."

The Naboo fighter had just released its torpedoes when one of the Federation fighters blasted the yellow fighter into a ball of fire and ash.

"Uh-oh," said Deak, as he saw that one of the fighters was now on a course for him.

Desperately, Deak flipped switches and pushed buttons, firing the nose cannon again at the Federation ship that had almost gotten into position. Then he reached for the steering sticks again. "Yes!" Deak wasn't certain what it was he had just done, but he had control of the craft, and moved into a sharp bank to avoid the next Federation fighter.

Then it happened. Before Deak, there was a line of clear vision, unlike the haze that seemed to be sputtering here and there about the Federation ship. Sending torpedoes away, they slid through the faltering shields of the Federation craft.

Round about him, Naboo fighters were falling to Federation fighters, while others sent torpedoes away and managed to destroy Federation fighters.

Deak's torpedoes struck the Federation ship. A moment later, a plume of flame jetted from the former window of the bridge. A ten-count later, the entire rounded center of the craft turned red then white, and then exploded into a ball of blazing ashes.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, kriff," muttered Deak, realizing that he had definitely been caught out where he was not supposed to be. _Wonder how much trouble I'll get into._

xXxXx

The red curtain faded. Obi-Wan wasted no time in passing the slender space which had momentarily been his barrier. Pent-up energy led Obi-Wan into a headlong assault against the Sith who had mortally wounded his master. Taking the knowledge that close combat eliminated the advantage of his opponent, Obi-Wan pressed his attack relentlessly.

Iacchus was, at first, taken by surprise by Obi-Wan's rush. Backwards he fell, until the edge of an abyss forced him to retreat no more. Sizzle of lightsabers meeting, the two warriors struggled for advantage, a small error from which stalemate might be averted. The close walls of the chamber echoed the sound of the mighty battle.

_I must not ... give in. Anger ... even in victory, I should have failed. I will __**not**__ fail. _Obi-Wan thought of Qui-Gon, wanting even at this last to have the approval of his master, to remain a Jedi until the very end.

Iacchus gained a slight advantage, returning to the attack. Then it was Obi-Wan's advantage. The two fought, moving around the chamber into the nooks, the crash of the lightsabers echoing. They fought on, around the room, past the still form of Qui-Gon on the floor, and into the tangle of vents and protruding tubes.

Steam surrounded them. With a screech, a large metal casing was wrenched from its moorings by the Sith. The heavy metal box careened at Obi-Wan--if he could not best him with the lightsaber, it seemed Iacchus would be content to throw Obi-Wan off balance with this sort of object. Obi-Wan raised a hand, deflecting the path, paying no mind to the resulting crash elsewhere.

_Keep your mind in the here and now._ Obi-Wan could almost hear Qui-Gon's words in his own mind. _Yes, Master._

The battle wore on, and Obi-Wan began to feel the fatigue that had marked the last movements of Qui-Gon in **his** solo fight.

_Be strong. Don't let your fears fill your vision. _Qui-Gon's wisdom once more filled Obi-Wan's mind, and he went on the offensive again. Moving swiftly, attack on attack, and then he struck the center of the Sith's double-bladed lightsaber. As one end fizzled into an inert handle, Obi-Wan pressed one attack too far. For, in this moment, Iacchus cast aside the useless piece, evading the blow with which Obi-Wan had meant to end their fight. Head still firmly attached to shoulders, Iacchus moved to attack, the exultation of Obi-Wan fading quickly as he was pressed back, and then one more step, sliding down into the abyss.

The lightsaber fell from his hand, falling until its blue light no longer carried to him. Desperately, Obi-Wan found purchase, his hands gripping a tiny protrusion from the wall of the pit. Above him, Iacchus grinned.

Too far down for the reach of the Sith's lightsaber, Obi-Wan held his position, trying to still his heart, to prepare for what must follow.

_Concentrate. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is The Force._ Obi-Wan could feel the serenity, the warm bath of the Force. Then he looked up, Iacchus paced around the edge of the pit, slamming his lightsaber blade against the lip of the abyss as though he might thus dislodge Obi-Wan. A surge of anger heated him. _Fear, anger, hate, suffering ... these are of the Dark Side. Give in to them, and you are lost; even when you seem to have won. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is The Force._

The Force surrounded him, Obi-Wan could feel it. He vaulted upwards, past the momentarily triumphant Iacchus, Qui-Gon's dropped lightsaber flying into his hand. The green blade ignited. Iacchus turned; the shock and his rage twisted the tattooed lines of his face into a snarl. Before the Sith could act, though--Obi-Wan brought the green blade through the torso of the Sith, the green fire burning away life.

Obi-Wan did not watch his opponent's silent fall, but instead rushed to the side of Qui-Gon.

"Master!"

"Too late, my padawan." Qui-Gon opened his eyes to look at Obi-Wan.

"No!" Obi-Wan felt the violent pain of loss, denied it. _I am not ready!_

"You must be ready." Qui-Gon's words formed with effort, his face windowing his pain. "You must be the teacher. Promise me, the boy ... You must train him."

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing without thought. "Yes, Master."

"He **is** the Chosen One." The words were coming with greater effort, quieting as even this immense struggle was growing too much. "Train him well. He will bring ... balance ..." Qui-Gon's eyes went glassy as he breathed his last.

"Master!" Obi-Wan felt the pain--victory and loss indelibly linked. _There is no death; there is the Force._ With effort, he reached to close the dead eyes of his master, as the cost of victory sunk into Obi-Wan's mind.

xXxXx

Naiia held on for dear life as Sergeant Merr kept the kaadu racing for the swamp, Federation droids and tanks in pursuit. The standard stayed upright, the droid head bobbing and nodding at the pole end.

A second time, Naiia felt herself being cast unceremoniously to the ground, as Sergeant Merr's kaadu collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded.

"Sergeant Merr!" exclaimed Naiia. This time, she had landed free of the kaadu, but Sergeant Merr was pinned underneath the dying beast.

"Shut up, wet ink!" ordered Sergeant Merr. "Get that standard back up."

"It is!" retorted Naiia, holding the standard upright, the droid head clanging against the top of the pole. "Now, how can I get you outta there?"

"Don't worry about me!"

"But the droids ..." Naiia ducked as blaster fire whizzed past her, and one struck the pole of her staff. "Ow!"

"Then keep moving," said Sergeant Merr, still struggling to remove the dying kaadu from atop him.

Inexplicably, the pursuing droids suddenly developed a case of violent shakes. Pursuing tanks skidded to a halt. Individual STAPs crashed. Some of the battle droids continued shuddering violently in place. Others began running in errant circles. Then, they all stopped.

As three of the retreating Gungans stopped, helping to push the now-dead kaadu from Sergeant Merr, Naiia walked back to one of the battle droids which had, moments ago, been pursuing them.

She gave the droid a poke in the chest, and the machine toppled over.

"They're all dead!" announced Naiia, bewildered by this turn of events.

Getting to his feet, Sergeant Merr looked at the three Gungans, his eyes widening as he recognized them as the ones who had been drinking before the battle.

"**Now** it's piwony time," said Sergeant Merr. "Come on, wet-ink. You too."

xXxXx

"You are indeed my prisoner," insisted Nute. A tiny quaver of uncertainty was in his voice. _My chance to redeem myself, at last. Lord Sidious will forgive me, if I right my failures now. And now is the time._ "It is time to put an end to this pointless resistance. Sign the treaty now."

The sound of blasters outside the hallway drew the attention of all as Padmé slipped into the throne. The woman who now stood in the doorway wore the regalia of the Queen of Naboo, amidst the debris of destroyed battle droids.

"We shall sign no treaty, Viceroy!" Her voice rang with imperious authority. "You have lost!"

For a moment, Nute stood, stunned, then he turned sharply. "You six!" He gestured at some of the battle droids. "After her! Bring her to me--the real queen, this time, not a decoy!"

The droids quickly moved to obey orders as the woman ran from the doorway, leaving four of their companions in the throne room.

"Your Queen will not get away with this!" sneered Nute, turning back to the dark-haired handmaiden.

Padmé slumped into the throne, momentarily looking defeated.

"These, you will ..." began Nute.

Padmé seemed to be merely pointing, but the blasts knocked one battle droid, and then another, to the ground. The flurry of shots dropped the four battle droids into scrap as the alarms sounded a renewed wail.

"The doors!" shouted Padmé.

Retrieving the blasters from the defunct battle droids, Naboo guards and Eirtaé armed themselves. Captain Panaka, with his newly achieved weapon, moved to quickly shut the doors. Eirtaé took aim, firing at the locking mechanism.

The reversal had been so sudden that Nute's face still bore a smirk as Rune Haako moved toward him.

"Let us begin again," said Padmé. "Viceroy."

Nute blinked, staring at her for a long moment. "Your Majesty."

"Your occupation has ended."

"Don't be absurd." Nute was not yet ready to yield hope of having redeemed himself. "There are too few of you. Hundreds of droidekas shall soon break in and rescue us."

As though to prove his words, outside the doors, the clank of droids wheeling into place and unfolding could be heard despite the thickness of the blast doors.

"You see?" Nute had regained his smirk. "Rescue is already at hand."

"Before they get through," Padmé informed him evenly, and only now did Nute see the tiny blaster in her hand, "we shall have negotiated a treaty. You will not like the terms, but you **will** sign it."

Blaster shots knocked at the door as Captain Panaka and his guards moved into a defensive position. Abruptly, however, all went still.

"What's going on?" Captain Panaka sounded as though he suspected this were a trap.

"Check the viewscreens," instructed Padmé.

Captain Panaka did so, bringing the outer screens into focus. A panorama of inert droid bodies littered the landscape.

"As I was saying," said Padmé, "your occupation has ended, Viceroy."


	23. Chapter 21

A/N: As always, not George Lucas and therefore not the owner of recognized persons, places, droids, or other things. No infringement intended, and no profit being made--just having some fun inconveniencing the electrons. Please enjoy this installment.

* * *

All around Naboo, there had been great celebrations. Long-delayed ships bearing supplies had arrived with food for the Naboo in the wake of their crop disaster and the release of the blockade. So, too, a ship arrived, bringing in the new Supreme Chancellor, Akhil Palpatine. Yet another had brought the Jedi of the High Council, while others trickled in from other corners of the galaxy. An additional ship had taken Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, along with the other surviving Nemodians away to Coruscant. In irons, they awaited the justice that the holovids of Palapatine had promised would greet them there.

Obi-Wan still felt numb as the High Council had taken Deak into a room for further examination. He had changed clothes, no longer wearing the torn garments which bore witness to the struggle that had taken place just a few short days before. Soon, the funeral would take place, and Obi-Wan contemplated the promise he had made to his dying master.

Interrupting his thoughts, Yoda walked out of the room towards Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan moved to close the distance, giving the elder Jedi a deferential bow.

"Confer you the rank of Jedi Knight the Council does, Obi-Wan." Yoda nodded in acknowledgment of him. "Decided about the boy, we are. Progress he has made."

"Then he is to be trained?" Obi-Wan felt a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Impatient you are." Yoda's ears swiveled forward. "So sure are you of our decision?"

_I made a promise to Qui-Gon. _

"A great warrior, Qui-Gon Jinn was. Much more he could have been--but so fast he ran. Proceed slowly, you must, Obi-Wan."

"He understood the boy." Obi-Wan sighed. "When others did not."

"Be not hasty to reach conclusion. Not everything, is understanding. All revealed, not at once it is. Years it takes, to become a Jedi Knight. Years more, to become one with the Force." Yoda walked to the window where the light announced the approach of sunset. "Trained, the boy shall be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. _I shall be able to keep my promise._

"Pleased you are? So certain this is right? Clouded, his future remains, Obi-Wan. A mistake to train him, it may be." Yoda turned to Obi-Wan. "Thank me not."

"But the Council ..."

"Yes, decided." Yoda's eyes drooped as though he were sleepy. "Agree, I do not."

Obi-Wan stared at Yoda for a long moment as the sounds of funeral preparations and arriving dignitaries could be heard in the background.

"I understand." Obi-Wan picked through the eddies of the Force, "I will take Deak as my Padawan, Master. I will train him as best I can and bear in mind what you have said here. I will keep close watch on his progress, and I will go carefully."

"Your promises, then, remember well, young Jedi," said Yoda. "To Qui-Gon Jinn. To me. Sufficient it is, if you do."

"I will remember."

"To funeral, walk with me. It is time."

Obi-Wan bowed in acknowledgment, and the two walked out into the reddening light of the approaching sunset.

xXxXx

Qui-Gon lay in state atop the pyre as Obi-Wan entered.

About the pyre, a large group of individuals had gathered to pay their final respects towards the fallen Jedi Master. Queen Amidala stood near his head, surrounded by a half dozen handmaidens. She wore a subdued black and violet gown, her handmaidens in hooded garb of blue and violet. Captain Panaka stood near his queen. Behind them, a hundred Naboo Royal Guard were resplendent in their dress uniform. Some distance away, Obi-Wan noted the Gungans--Nass Rugor, Ianthe Naiia, and two dozen other Gungans who had been chosen to honor the outlander. Between them, Jedi--the remainder of the High Council, clusters of those who had named Qui-Gon friend, and with them, Akhil Palpatine and his guard. To one side of the Jedi cluster, Obi-Wan saw Deak.

Yoda shuffled into his place. Obi-Wan stepped behind the younger boy.

The light of sunset struck through a window of the temple, magnified by the pane. The tinder at the base of the pyre began to smoke, and then a flickering flame traced along the window-side of the pyre. The Naboo Royal Guard played a low drum roll as the flickering grew to blaze, separating into multiple fingers, merged, and finally engulfed the pyre.

Flames lit the face of Qui-Gon for a moment, and then he was gone, with only ashes remaining to be seen. Lids on several boxes slid back, and a flight of snow-hued doves rose, fluttering away in silence.

_From what has been, to what shall be. The door to the past is closed, _thought Obi-Wan.

His reverie was disrupted when he realized Deak had been staring at the remains of the bier. It took him a moment to recognize that it was the audible sob that had brought him from his thoughts.

"He is one with the Force." Obi-Wan put a hand on the youth's shoulder to comfort him. "You must let him go."

"I miss him." Plaintive words.

"I miss him, too." _So many things that I wish were different. Now I am a Knight, not a mere padawan; yet what I would give for another talk over a cup of tea--especially now. _Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "I will remember him always. But he is gone."

"So what happens to me now?" Deak wiped away his tears.

"I will train you, as Qui-Gon would have." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, preparing for the step through the threshold to the next part of life. "I shall be your Master, Deak. You are to study with me, learn from me, and ... I promise, you shall be a Jedi Knight."

The exchange had not gone unnoticed, as Mace Windu bent to speak with Yoda. "And so it is--one life ends, and a new one begins."

Yoda shook his head. "Not so sure of this one, do I feel. Troubled, he is. Wrapped in shadows, difficult choices."

Mace merely nodded. He knew Yoda's argument well enough, but this was not the place to re-visit their discussion. "Obi-Wan will do well with him. Qui-Gon was right--he **is** ready."

"Ready this time, he was." Yoda's eyes dropped to a half-lidded look. "To train **this** boy, certain I am not."

"He defeated a Sith Lord in combat," replied Mace. "Such a thing proves his readiness for anything. And there is no doubt, the one he faced was a master of the dark side."

"And two there are, always." Yoda blinked, and his eyes remained half-lidded. "No more, no less--a master, an apprentice."

"And which was destroyed, do you think?" said Mace. "The master or the apprentice?"

"Know not," said Yoda. "Matter, it may not."

xXxXx

Banners hung from balconies all along the Palace Plaza of Theed. A raised platform before the palace itself stood ready for the arrival of those in the parade. For now, a holy man stood in his place atop it, waiting. Thousands of Naboo thronged along the route, the joy nearly palpable in the air.

As the time for the parade drew closer, Queen Amidala and her honored guests emerged from the palace to take their places--the Queen herself, ten handmaidens, Governor Bibble, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Also included were the Jedi Council members still on Naboo, as well as the newly knighted Obi-Wan.

At last the celebrations began, as Captain Panaka started down the route astride a guarlara. Resplendent in his dress uniform, new medals gleamed in the sun as the noble black steed cantered down the roadway.

Behind the Captain, a small band marched. Their triumphal melody rang out, echoing against the buildings. The cheers of the gathered throngs rose to a greater volume. By now, Captain Panaka had reached the base of the stairs and dismounted. Quietly, one of the many Naboo workers took the guarlara back to the stables.

Captain Panaka climbed the stairs, moving to his appointed position on the platform from which he would watch the rest of the parade. The band passed the dais, moving to one side, while still playing a joyous tune.

Behind the ensemble, four more guarlara trotted, the Royal Crusaders easily restraining the powerful beasts. Each of the guards carried a pike which was festooned with ribbons and flowers for the occasion.

Roars of approval rang against the surrounding buildings as the open carriage bearing Deak, Ric Olié, and the other surviving members of Bravo Squadron made its way behind the Royal Crusaders. While the pikemen continued past, the open carriage stopped at the base of the steps leading to the platform and the too-few surviving pilots made their way onto the platform.

Queen Amidala stepped forward to greet each squadron member, as well as young Deak, giving them public thanks for the invaluable effort in stopping the Trade Federation.

Another band was playing now as the members marched along the route. Their tune was given an echo by the band which had finished its progress along the road, the two providing a dazzling display of contrapuntal technique.

As the two bands moved into position, each on a flank of the platform, the ground seemed to shake as the fambaa lumbered down the path, led by ornately woven harnesses. Columns of Naboo Security Forces on speeders followed, towing the inert tanks which were festooned with banners of the Naboo and Gungans.

General Ceel, astride a kaadu led the Gungans, much as he had commanded them in battle. Just behind him, Ianthe Naiia, another fresh tattoo swirling around a scar on her thigh, carried the banner of Otoh Gunga as she rode another kaadu. Just behind her, columns of Gungans marched, bearing their traditional spears. The crowded throngs of the Naboo cheered the Gungans, knowing that their freedom had been bought with Gungan blood as well as Naboo.

Last of the Gungans, rode Boss Nass Rugor on his kaadu. Still holding high the banner, Naiia waited at the base of the steps to the platform, her steed led on by Merr Oringo. As her uncle arrived, Naiia ascended with her banner, moving back when he had reached the platform, finding herself a place near Obi-Wan and Deak.

"Great parade, isn't it?" said Naiia.

"Yeah," mumbled Deak.

"Qui-Gon never liked these much either," said Obi-Wan, putting a hand on Deak's shoulder. "But he understood the need for them."

The holy man had handed a large glowing ball to Queen Amidala. She turned to Boss Nass.

"I wonder what he would have made of this one," finished Obi-Wan.

Deak shrugged.

"He would've been proud to see you a part of this," said Obi-Wan.

"You think so?" asked Deak.

"I do," replied Obi-Wan. "Your mother too."

Four hands were placed on one glowing ball--the two small hands of Queen Amidala and the large green ones of Boss Nass. The ball raised high in the air above their heads, an emblem of the genuine peace between the two peoples of Naboo.

"I wish she was here. I miss her." Deak looked away from Obi-Wan and Naiia.

"One day you will see her again," Obi-Wan reassured Deak. "But when you do, you'll be a Jedi Knight."

Amidst the activity, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked over, his eyes meeting Deak's for a moment.

xXxXx

He stood on the balcony, the twinkling lights of the multitude of stars the only light. A shadow, he stood alone in the dark. Had any been near to see, his visage would have stood dark and angry.

_Years of training, and I have lost my apprentice. He should have been more than the equal of those two. Bad luck, bad chance. Even the full power of the Force cannot always overcome such things ... in the short run._ He frowned, his brow furrowing deeper.

_That boy, those eyes ... If I did not know better, I would think ... it cannot be. Or ... I shall watch him closely._

He walked to the railing, cool metal meeting the heat of his anger.

_Those responsible for killing Iacchus shall be punished. I will not forget. All of them._

His eyes glittered. _Not a total loss. I will bide my time for the rest. Now I shall lay more groundwork._

"The day of reckoning will come ... soon enough."


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Yes, I'm still not George Lucas. I'm still not profitting from this writing, nor do I own anything recognized from the Star Wars universe. Please enjoy this final installment of _Star Wars AU Episode I: The Puppet Master._

I would like to thank my friend, Flax, who helped me gel my initial 'what if' thoughts into an actual plot and reading for me, as well as StarSteller and InnerDementia, my first and second beta readers, respectively. I would also like to thank all my readers, and especially those who also took the time to write reviews.

Look for _Star Wars AU Episode II: Art of the Chiaoscurist_ for the continuation of this story. Do note, however, it will contain a number of even more radical departures from canon than the telling of this episode. _Star Wars AU Episode II: Art of the Chiaroscurist_ will be entering beta-reading stage in early July.

* * *

"Remember, Deak," said Obi-Wan, as he carefully maneuvered the ship over mountains and into a snow-filled valley, "there are many crystals in the cave. Do not be hasty in your approach. The first may be neither the best nor the worst. There is no need for haste, let them speak to you."

"Speak to me?" asked Deak. "I don't understand--they're crystals."

"You shall," said Obi-Wan. "Crystals through which the Force moves, the same energy that binds all of us together. The crystals will speak to you; they may show you things you do not understand. Trust your feelings. The whisperings of the Force may be faint at first, but do not be in haste. You must still yourself, still your mind, and listen. Remember..."

"Be still, and let the Force guide me," recited Deak. "I know."

"You know the words, Deak," said Obi-Wan. "But you do not** know**. The Force does not shout, it whispers. You will go through the cave, and visions may be presented to you that you do not understand. There are things you will face about yourself, but these are the trials that you must go through in order to be called a Jedi at all."

"That's all I ever wanted," replied Deak.

The ship set down on the field of drifting snow, and Deak put on his hooded cloak. He took the white satchel, and started off toward the waiting cave.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the ship, waiting. It had been years since he himself had trekked through that white expanse. He watched until Deak had disappeared into the surrounding environment.

Idly, he walked over to the dejarik table, running through a standard opening. _Am I truly worthy of this task? Did Qui-Gon wonder when __**I**__ was in the cave? _Then he tried a slight variation, a less orthodox beginning of the game which Qui-Gon had once favored. Sipping his tea, he contemplated the moves, and waited.

xXxXx

At last, the door of the ship slid open, and he heard the youth's steps stomping by the entry to shake the snow from his boots before continuing.

Serene movement brought Obi-Wan to the ship's door. The young man had a pallor that spoke of the privations which had accompanied him throughout the meditations. The hilt of a lightsaber was at his belt.

"Master," he said, speaking the ritual words to seal the Master-Padawan connection. "I, Anakin Skywalker, seek to learn of the living Force."

_What a burden this is! I hope I am up to such a task._ Obi-Wan smiled, and replied, "Anakin, my padawan. I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, shall teach of the living Force." He paused, and then added, "Come and eat, for the journey ahead will be long."

* * *

SNEAK PEEK:

Star Wars AU Episode II: Art of the Chiaroscurist

_"The senate is in recess," said Anakin. "It would be a good opportunity ..."_

_"No, absolutely not," said Padmé as Anakin's intention dawned on her. "I won't stand for someone else being put in harm's way on my account like that!"_

_"The use of a decoy has already been compromised," said Captain Typho. "The assassin knows that the second attempt failed for that reason ..."_

_"Which is why it would work now," interrupted Anakin. "No one would think that the Senator would again use a decoy."_

_"It is our best chance to flush out the assassin," agreed Pemba. "Sharesca and I will continue to serve the 'Senator' in our guise as handmaidens. Dormé will be quite safe, and the assassin will be found, I can assure you."_

_"You have a visitor, m'lady," announced Captain Typho._

_A golden man entered the room behind one of Captain Typho's underlings._

_"C-3PO!" exclaimed Padmé. "What brings you here?"_

_"M'lady," replied C-3PO. "Senator Organa requests the pleasure of Senator Amidala's company at the Grand Alderaanian Gathering in the Royal Pavillion. May I give a reply?"_

_Padmé did not look at Captain Typho. "Yes," she replied. "Tell Senator Organa that Senator Amidala accepts his kind invitation with pleasure."_


End file.
